Ce qui se cache derrière un nom
by Wakfina
Summary: May, jeune fille âgée de dix-sept ans, est une lycéenne timide, maladroite, submergée par les tourments et les interrogations de l'adolescence. Un jour, elle atterrit dans le manga nommé One Piece. Arrivera-t-elle à retourner dans son monde d'origine ? Et comment va se dérouler son quotidien aux côtés de Trafalgar Law, tristement célèbre pour son sadisme et sa cruauté ?
1. Un rêve qui devient réalité

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances se passent bien également !

Alors je devais en fait écrire une fan-fiction sur Pokémon, un Ikarishipping pour être plus précise, j'ai commencé quelques chapitres mais le manque d'inspiration fait que j'ai préféré me tourner vers One Piece, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une petite pause sur l'univers Pokémon. Je veux tenter ma chance dans un autre anime et j'ai donc choisi One Piece, qui me plaît beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vu énormément d'épisodes, certes, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'aimer ce manga que je compte bien acheter plus tard lorsque j'aurais mon appartement (il y a le temps, je ne suis qu'au lycée... !).

Cette fan-fiction sera principalement centrée sur mon OC qui d'ailleurs, je l'espère, ne vous agacera pas trop ! Je connais les Mary-Sue et je prie pour que mon OC n'en soit pas une. Il y aura également les Heart Pirates.

J'ai déjà quelques idées qui attendent sagement d'être écrites à l'ordinateur et j'ai pour le moment quatre chapitres de fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur mon rythme d'écriture, j'ai commencé cette fan-fiction le 2 août, mais comme les cours vont bientôt reprendre et que je serais à l'internat, les chapitres prendront du temps à sortir. Ils font aux alentours de 5000 mots.

J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas OOC. Si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et à me faire part de vos impressions. Trafalgar Law étant assez complexe, je me suis renseignée sur lui et j'ai regardé des épisodes où il apparait, histoire de m'imprégner du personnage. Pour la personnalité de May, vous la découvrirez au fil des chapitres ! :)

**Auteur :** Wakfina

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Trafalgar Law & May

**Genre :** Romance, Humour, Fantastique

N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques constructives afin que je m'améliore, car c'est ce que je recherche principalement en publiant sur ce site, vous pouvez également mettre vos impressions et des idées ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**oO_O_Oo**

Rien ne semblait être capable de briser le silence qui régnait.

Le soleil, qui éclairait les vagues de ses faibles rayons, descendait lentement et commençait à se coucher pour laisser sa place à la lune, alors qu'une brise légère poussait les bateaux qui naviguaient dans les environs.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : un portail étrange de couleur doré apparut dans le ciel et une jeune fille y sortit. Un cri strident et apeuré résonna dans l'air et peu de temps après son corps tomba dans la mer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle.

Comme si la mer ne voulait pas d'elle, les vagues devinrent soudainement violentes et le ciel perdit sa couleur azurée pour la remplacer par du gris.

Elle remonta à la surface et commença à se débattre, en vain. Son corps était trop faible pour résister, dans peu de temps elle ne serait plus qu'un cadavre errant. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient, elle ne voyait rien et n'arrivait plus à penser, tout ce qu'elle sentait était le froid qui se répandait dans ses membres. Tout le reste lui paraissait flou, lointain, inaccessible, comme si une brume permanente voulait lui gâcher la vue et lui brouiller ses sens. Au bord de l'inconscience, elle luttait, la peur de mourir lui prenant les tripes. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment de peur, elle se sentait abandonnée dans un lieu qui lui était complètement inconnu. Une vague, encore plus violente que les précédentes vint à sa rencontre et elle se retrouva de nouveau sous l'eau. C'était la fin, elle le sentait, elle allait mourir ici. Alors que la mort semblait être sa destinée, elle crut entendre une voix parvenir à ses oreilles, presque inaudible, comme si cette dernière était à des kilomètres d'elle, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras frêles encerclèrent sa taille, et ce fut le trou noir.

[…]

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la couverture qui la recouvrait lui fit remarquer qu'elle était dans un lit. Elle bascula son corps vers l'avant et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était dans une cabine en bois, il y avait une armoire, une étagère remplie de livres ainsi qu'une chaise posée devant un bureau sur lequel était posée une carte marine. Un carnet ouvert était à côté ainsi qu'une plume et une règle. Il y avait très peu de décoration, mais où pouvait-elle être ? Elle écarta d'un geste brusque la couverture et s'extirpa du lit. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était nue. Rougissante, elle enroula la couverture autour d'elle afin de cacher sa nudité et analysa la situation. Elle était dans un lieu inconnu, nue, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée ici. Une migraine vint s'installer dans sa tête et elle lâcha un juron. Inconsciemment, elle était peut-être en danger. Des personnes mal intentionnées l'attendait peut-être derrière la porte avec une batte de base-ball dans les mains, et elle ne ressentait ni l'envie, ni la curiosité de savoir si son hypothèse était vraie ou non. C'est donc avec la peur au ventre qu'elle chercha des yeux une arme avec laquelle elle pourrait se défendre.

Sa vie était peut-être menacée.

Malheureusement, elle avait beau chercher, rien ne semblait convenable pour la protéger, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de sortir, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit donc quelques pas hésitants en direction de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci pour entendre les bruits extérieurs. Il n'y avait rien, elle pouvait seulement entendre le bruit des vagues, à ce son elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle ne verrait plus jamais la mer de la même manière, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Bon, elle devait relativiser, au moins elle n'était plus dans l'eau en train de couler, elle était vivante, dans ce qui semblait être une chambre et elle n'était pas enchaînée, c'était assez rassurant.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée, et, dans un élan d'audace, elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se la prit en pleine figure. Le choc la fit tomber à terre et la peur monta en crescendo. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux azurés croisèrent ceux de son interlocuteur.

Là, son cœur rata un battement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer sa mort. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impensable ! Et pourtant c'était bien vrai, elle ne rêvait pas.

Il était habillé de son sweat jaune à capuche noir et jaune avec son Jolly Roger dessus. Ses bras étaient marqués de plusieurs tatouages tribaux et il avait deux pairs de deux boucles d'oreilles. Il portait un jean bleu avec des marques étranges, semblables à des motifs de léopards. Son chapeau nordique dissimulait ses cheveux noirs et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air effrayant. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ses cernes qui apeurait le plus la jeune fille, non. C'était ses yeux qui la dérangeaient. Ses yeux gris, froids et calculateurs qui semblait pouvoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire, mais elle devait bien s'y résoudre. C'était bel et bien Trafalgar Law qui était devant elle et qui la fixait avec un sourire fourbe collé au visage.

- Tu devrais éviter de bouger, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toutes tes forces.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendu à maintes reprises mais cette fois-ci la situation était totalement différente. Elle n'était pas derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, en train de regarder un épisode de One Piece. Elle était dans leur monde, en chair et en os, cela rendait la situation presque effrayante. Elle qui avait rêvé tant de fois d'y être, elle avait la soudaine impression d'avoir envie de faire demi-tour, car il fallait l'avouer, avoir le Chirurgien de la mort en face de soi était assez angoissant, surtout en voyant son nodachi posé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

- Où suis-je exactement ? Et qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux avec un air méfiant.

Bien évidemment elle mentait, elle savait qui il était et où elle était. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Comment réagirait-il ? Et le fait que des pirates apprennent que des portails existent et permettent d'aller de ce monde au sien ne l'enchantait pas plus, cela engendrerait une catastrophe ! Imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Eustass Kidd puisse rentrer dans sa maison et voir ses parents lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Vu la cruauté qui le caractérisait, il serait bien capable de les tuer pour le plaisir et d'en faire de même avec tous ceux qui se moquerait de ses cheveux rouges.

Elle devait cacher son identité.

- Tu es sur le bateau de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, je suis Trafalgar Law. Et toi miss, quel est ton nom ?

- May.

Il eut un bref froncement de sourcil en entendant sa réponse car il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. May quant à elle détourna le regard, elle ne pouvait supporter ce contact plus longtemps, il l'hypnotisait. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et la jeune fille serra un peu plus fort la couverture contre elle. Elle voulu dire quelque chose pour briser le silence mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête, vêtu d'un pantalon court bleu, de sandales et d'une veste rouge sans manche. On pouvait voir sous son œil gauche une cicatrice avec deux points de sutures, fait par lui-même pour prouver son courage à Shanks, un pirate ayant une très grande place dans son cœur. Il était accompagné de six personnes et d'un petit renne étrange qui faisait déjà craqué May. Il se nommait Chopper, c'était le docteur de l'équipage et les gens se trompaient souvent sur son apparence, pensant que c'était un tanuki (sorte de raton laveur) au lieu d'un renne. Agé de 15 ans, il portait un grand chapeau de couleur rose surmonté d'une petite croix blanche, un pantalon court rouge et sa truffe était bleue.

Lorsque le blond au sourcil roulé nommé Sanji, cuisinier de l'équipage et homme à femmes âgé 19 ans aux cheveux blonds dont une mèche cachait son œil gauche aperçut May, ses yeux se transformèrent en cœur et il s'approcha d'elle à vive allure, une rose dans les mains.

- Bonjour jeune fille, vous êtes magnifiques, n'hésitez pas à me demander quoi que ce soit, je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! s'écria-t-il en se dandinant de gauche à droite tel un… dindon.

- Abrutit de love-cook, marmonna Zoro, son ami et en même temps rival qui possédait des cheveux étrangement verts et un physique impressionnant

Les yeux du blond redevinrent normaux et, accompagné d'un regard noir, il s'adressa à celui qui venait de faire la remarque :

- Je t'ai pas sonné, tronche de gazon !

- Tu veux te battre peut-être, Sourcil Roulé ?!

- Quand tu veux, bretteur du dimanche !

Ils commencèrent un combat sous l'air médusé de May qui finit tout de même par sourire, comme si cette scène ne lui avait jamais été étrangère. Ces deux là ne changeront jamais, ils se battront toujours. C'était en quelque sorte leur moyen de communication. Deux poings bien placés arrêtèrent les deux pirates dans leur bataille épique.

- Stop ! Vous allez l'effrayer, ordonna Nami.

Zoro et Sanji se calmèrent, ne voulant pas s'attirer le courroux de la déesse (ou de la sorcière, selon le point de vue). Tous les yeux qui s'étaient posés sur eux regardèrent en direction de la jeune fille qui était toujours nue sous sa couverture et qui d'ailleurs commençait sérieusement à se sentir gêné. Déjà qu'elle était timide, si en plus ils se mettaient à l'observer comme si elle était une bête de foire elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Pourquoi elle a une couverture ? Elle a froid ? demanda Luffy, toujours aussi naïf.

- Non c'est parce qu'elle est nue, idiot ! rétorqua la navigatrice. D'ailleurs, vous allez tous sortir de cette pièce, je vais lui donner des vêtements.

- Oui Nami Chérie ! cria le cuisinier avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit rapidement par les autres (notons au passage l'air agacé de Law, ce dernier n'aimant pas les ordres).

Une fois seules, Nami et May se lancèrent un sourire. May aimait bien la navigatrice, elle était gentille et très jolie avec ses cheveux courts roux et ses yeux marron qui pétillaient lorsque le sujet de la conversation était l'argent.

- Merci, remercia May en rougissant.

- C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, on ne te veut aucun mal. On t'a repêchée dans la mer, tu étais inconsciente, expliqua-t-elle en cherchant des vêtements dans son armoire.

- Je vois, et c'est qui mon sauveur ?

- Et bien, c'est Sanji qui est venu te chercher, il n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon donc ne prenait aucun risque. Par contre c'est Trafalgar qui t'as soignée, notre médecin n'est pas trop en état en ce moment et on a aperçu le bateau des Heart Pirates, donc on lui a demandé son aide.

- Ah d'accord. Ça m'étonnait de le voir ici, avoua-t-elle.

Nami lui sourit et lui lança des vêtements. May rougit légèrement en voyant le haut à décolleté et le short court. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la navigatrice avant de la questionner d'une petite voix :

- Excuse-moi mais… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus… discret ? Je n'aime pas trop montrer mon corps.

- Bien sûr, attends deux secondes ! Je vais aussi te passer des sous vêtements, et rassure-toi, il n'y a que moi qui ai vu ton corps. J'ai enlevé tes vêtements car ils étaient complètement trempés et je t'ai mise dans ce lit.

- Je vois…, murmura May en hochant la tête.

La rousse reprit les vêtements qu'elle lui avait donné, farfouilla à nouveau dans son armoire et sortit un jean ainsi qu'un haut à col rond bleu ciel. May les analysa et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de prendre le tout et d'entreprendre de se déshabiller derrière la penderie. Elle en profita également pour se regarder, car bien évidemment, le corps qu'elle avait à ce moment-là n'était pas le même que dans son monde d'origine. Elle avait un ventre qui ressortait moins mais sa poitrine était aussi satisfaisante que dans son corps d'origine, de plus, elle était assez petite, elle devait mesurer dans les un mètre cinquante. Malgré que ce soit plus un inconvénient qu'autre chose, ça lui convenait. Être petite lui permettait de rester discrète, et comme on le dit toujours : _plus c'est petit, plus c'est gentil !_

Après avoir fini de s'habiller, elle se posta devant Nami avec un air timide, une main posée devant son menton et l'autre reposant le long de son corps. La navigatrice l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire.

- Ça te va très bien ! Quoi que, ils sont peut-être un peu trop grand pour toi, complimenta-t-elle.

- Merci… Est-ce qu'on pourra aller en acheter quand on arrivera à la prochaine île ?

Nami serra les dents, elle n'aimait pas dépenser de l'argent, préférant en économiser un maximum pour elle. Mais elle pouvait faire une exception et puis, elle et Robin passait souvent beaucoup de temps à faire du shopping et dépensaient parfois de grandes sommes, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Oui on ira faire des magasins si tu veux. Ah, j'allais oublier ! Ce sac était autour de ton cou quand on t'a repêché, il est à toi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet du doigt.

May posa également ses yeux dessus et s'empressa de le prendre sous l'air étonné de Nami. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avec discrétion.

_- Mon portable, mon porte-monnaie, mes écouteurs, un paquet de chewing-gum, et le seul tome de One Piece que je possède… s'ils trouvent ça, j'suis bonne pour l'interrogatoire. _

Se rendant compte que la navigatrice la fixait depuis trente secondes au moins, elle reporta son regard vers elle et eut un rire jaune.

- Euh oui, il est à moi, merci…

- T'es étrange, quand même, avoua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Bref, allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'impatienter !

- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en mettant son sac noir à bandoulière sur son épaule.

May ouvrit la porte en tremblotant légèrement et l'équipage se tut. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'avant, accompagnée de Nami qui était située derrière elle et tourna son regard vers Sanji.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

- C'était parfaitement normal, une belle jeune fille comme vous ne méritait pas une mort pareille ! D'ailleurs vous êtes resplendissante dans cette tenue ! complimenta-t-il avec des yeux en cœurs tout en lui tenant les mains.

May lui sourit poliment avec une gêne non dissimulée. Elle appréciait beaucoup le cuisinier, il était sensible à tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin aux femmes et faisait de son mieux pour les satisfaire. Même si cela pouvait être un point faible car ces dernières pouvaient en profiter pour le manipuler, elle appréciait grandement cette caractéristique, elle trouvait cela très honorable. Et puis, ça faisait toujours plaisir un compliment de la part d'un homme.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Brook, le musicien et également deuxième sabreur de l'équipage, d'apparence squelettique avec une coupe afro, lui demanda :

- Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte ?

Fronçant les sourcils, la concernée allait lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsque Nami lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se demande ! cria-t-elle, énervée.

- Aïe, je ne sens plus mes yeux… ! se plaint-il. Oh, suis-je bête, je n'en ai plus, yohohohoho ! ~

May rigola suite à la réplique du squelette et son ventre émit un bruit sourd. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

- Désolée, j'ai un peu faim.

- ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! répondit le capitaine avec un grand sourire.

- T'as toujours faim Luffy ! réprimandèrent les autres.

Le concerné rigola joyeusement.

- Shishishi !

Sans plus de cérémonie, tout le monde alla dans la cuisine. Sanji prépara rapidement quelques sandwichs ainsi qu'une assiette d'onigiri pour Law qui n'aimait pas le pain et s'empressa de s'assoir à côté de ses coéquipiers. Brook était assis sur le canapé et buvait du lait, alors que Robin et Franky avaient pris une chaise, une tasse de thé pour l'une et du coca pour l'autre, la table n'étant pas assez grande pour tout le monde. Le silence qui régnait était brisé par le bruit de Luffy qui se levait pour attraper de la nourriture par-ci par-là.

On ne change jamais les mauvaises habitudes.

May mangeait avec empressement son sandwich afin de faire taire son ventre qui montrait clairement son besoin vital de ressources. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise et regardait à droite, puis à gauche. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Quand elle imaginait son arrivée dans l'équipage de Luffy, elle s'imaginait une ambiance chaleureuse, conviviale, où elle pourrait s'exprimer comme elle le voulait, sans aucune timidité, mais la réalité reprenait le dessus : elle resterait à jamais une jeune fille discrète, timide et néanmoins caractérielle.

Le silence fut rompu par Nami :

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

En un instant, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la concerné avec curiosité, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde (ce qui était le cas, en fait). Elle détestait tellement quand les gens la regardaient de cette manière, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, ça l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je m'appelle May, j'ai dix sept ans.

Elle marqua une pause, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas révélé l'endroit d'où elle venait. Comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'elle venait d'un monde où ils étaient considérés comme des êtres fictifs ? Et de nouveau, pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Si jamais l'un d'eux était malhonnête et décidait d'aller dans son monde pour y faire régner la terreur, comment ferait-elle ? Et si jamais le gouvernement était mis au courant ? Elle avait l'avenir de son monde entre les mains. Elle savait à quel point les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille était rempli d'honnêteté et de gentillesse, néanmoins, il restait quelqu'un dont elle était obligée de se méfier.

Trafalgar Law.

Malgré ses vingt-quatre ans, elle savait que cet homme n'avait pas les mains pures et la tête rempli de bonnes volontés. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé le Chirurgien de la Mort et de plus, il était tristement célèbre pour son sadisme et sa cruauté. Il serait capable de trahir des alliés pour ses intérêts personnels et May ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Même s'il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Paradoxalement, elle l'appréciait malgré ces traits de caractères et savait qu'il avait un bon fond.

Toujours est-il que les regards ne s'étaient pas détournés et qu'ils demandaient plus d'informations, il ne lui restait plus qu'à inventer. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Je viens de North Blue, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'étais en quête d'aventure sur mon petit bateau mais une tempête à éclaté et il s'est brisé, c'est pour cela que vous m'avez retrouvé dans la mer.

- C'est étrange, le temps n'est pourtant pas favorable à la tempête en ce moment, fit remarquer Nami en haussant un sourcil.

Aïe. May avait oublié que la rousse possédait de grandes capacités dans le domaine de la météo, c'était d'ailleurs pour ces capacités qu'elle était dans l'équipage de Luffy. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce genre de détail ?

- Je ne saurais expliquer le pourquoi du comment. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme afin de dissiper les doutes.

Un silence vint s'installer dans la pièce, chacun pesant le pour et le contre alors que la jeune fille se demandait intérieurement si elle avait bien fait de leur mentir. Elle détestait agir de cette manière. Nico Robin, qui était une femme âgée de 28 ans possédant une grande taille ainsi qu'une carrure mince et athlétique, des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaule et des yeux bleus expérimentés qui étaient capables de percer à jour tous les secrets, fit part de son avis :

- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, dit Robin après avoir prit une gorgé de sa tasse de thé. Qu'en penses-tu, capitaine ?

- Elle reste avec nous, on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama ce dernier sans hésitation, les bras en l'air.

- C'est SUPER ~ ! commenta Franky qui était le charpentier, habillé d'une chemise déboutonnée à motifs, d'une chaîne en guise de collier et d'un slip de bain qui le faisait légèrement passer pour un pervers.

- Peu importe ton choix, je l'accepterai toujours. Mais je te rappelle tout de même que les trahisons sont très répandues entre pirates, et que nous ne connaissons pas ses intentions, jugea bon d'expliquer Robin, connaissant la naïveté du jeune homme élastique.

Il écarquilla les yeux et posa son regard sur May.

- Hein ? Tu vas me trahir ? lui demanda-t-il avec innocence.

- Non !

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement (excepté Law et Robin qui restèrent impassibles), elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le dire rapidement, comme si c'était une évidence. De plus, elle avait été sincère. Elle adorait Luffy et les autres et leur confiance lui était vraiment précieuse. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur des pirates sanguinaires assoiffés de sang, mais non, elle était tombée sur eux, elle avait vraiment eu de la chance.

Alors qu'elle était retournée dans ses pensées, Luffy lui, affichait un grand sourire comme si il faisait de la pub pour du dentifrice et Ussop ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Hé, tu pourrais te méfier un petit peu, quand même !

- C'est bon je vous dis, je suis sûr qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal !

- Tu es trop naïf, Luffy, reprocha-t-il en soupirant.

Ledit naïf continuait de sourire comme un demeuré mental, lorsque soudain, le capitaine des Hearts Pirate se leva et plaqua ses deux mains contre la table, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux du brun.

- Tu oublies quelque chose, Chapeau de Paille.

May reprit ses esprits et dirigea son regard vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de _mon _équipage.

- Sauf que c'est Sanji qui l'a sauvée, donc c'est moi qui la recrute ! répliqua Luffy en se levant à son tour avec un air contrarié.

- As-tu déjà oublié qui est celui qui la soignée ? C'est moi, elle me doit la vie, rétorqua Law avec calme.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux qu'elle soit dans mon équipage, donc elle y sera !

La dispute continua de plus belle.

May était flattée d'être autant désirée par les deux capitaines, mais franchement, si on lui donnait le choix, elle ne saurait quel équipage prendre. Devant son ordinateur, elle avait toujours rêvé faire la connaissance de Luffy et des autres, mais au fond, dans un coin de sa tête, c'était avec Trafalgar Law qu'elle voulait être. C'était en quelque sorte son coup de cœur du moment, elle lisait des fan-fictions sur lui tous les soirs sur sa 3DS, au chaud sous sa couverture moelleuse. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, que c'était bien de rêver d'être à la place de l'OC qui les rencontrait, dès fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était son histoire à elle, et elle était bien réelle.

Dire qu'avant elle était à fond sur Marco, le capitaine de la première flotte… ! Il n'était pas l'homme le plus beau de l'univers One Piece, c'était vrai, mais il avait de la classe, ça c'était certain. Elle en aurait fait des meurtres pour avoir son fruit du démon, voler dans le ciel était en quelque sorte la liberté ultime, celle que même les pirates ne pourraient jamais avoir. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que ça faisait de voir le monde d'en haut.

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à la principale concernée au lieu de vous bagarrez ? fit remarquer Robin avec un sourire amusé.

Law et Luffy s'arrêtèrent suite à la réplique de l'archéologue et observèrent May qui était figée sur sa chaise.

- Rejoins mon équipage ! demandèrent-ils en même temps en s'approchant d'elle.

Intimidée, la pauvre victime s'enfonça encore plus dans le dossier de sa chaise.

_Dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée, moi ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle intérieurement.

[…]

Et on tourne à droite.

Et on tourne à gauche.

Et on se met sur le dos.

Et on se met finalement sur le ventre.

Vraiment, May n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux et compter le nombre de moutons qui gambadaient dans un pré imaginaire, le royaume des rêves semblait ne pas vouloir la libérer de son tourment. En effet, Trafalgar Law avait été très clair : elle devrait faire un choix lorsque l'aube ferait son apparition. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe, tiens. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses dents et elle enfonça avec dépit sa tête dans son ami l'oreiller. Qui choisir ? L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille ou les Hearts Pirates ? Dur. D'un côté, être avec Luffy serait inévitablement amusant car il fallait l'avouer, il était très drôle, et les autres membres également. De plus, elle connaissait un temps soit peu chacun d'entre eux, ce qui lui évitait déjà pas mal de surprises. Maintenant, elle devait imaginer comment cela se passerait si elle était aux côtés de Trafalgar. Il était rempli de mystères et c'est ça qui la dérangeait justement, elle ne saurait dire si son cœur tiendrait la route avec lui, il pouvait passer du mode « je-souris-et-je-suis-décontracté » au mode « si-mes-yeux-étaient-des-fusils-tu-serais-morte ». Tout portait à croire qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller avec Luffy, et pourtant, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle s'imaginait, là, maintenant. Non, c'était le visage de Law qui la hantait.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, son choix était fait.


	2. Un choix décisif

Hey ~ !

Je le dis tout de suite avant d'oublier car c'est ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois sous l'impatience de poster le premier chapitre :** L'intégralité des personnages présents dans la fan-fiction ainsi que l'univers One Piece sont à Eiichirô Oda, sauf May qui m'appartiens ! **

A part ça, je tiens à vous remerciez chaleureusement, je ne pensais pas que ce premier chapitre vous plairait autant et attirerait la curiosité de certains, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, alors merci ~ ! J'étais assez anxieuse le soir où j'ai posté le premier chapitre, je me posais plein de questions et je cliquais sur le site toutes les cinq minutes ! Je suppose que la plupart des auteurs aient ce genre de réaction quand ils postent une fan-fiction, c'est un mélange de stress et d'impatience intense, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Je remercie également les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas la trace de leur passage !

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Raineloup :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et d'avoir pris de ton temps pour commenter, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu veux la suite ? Et bien la voici ! ^^

**Xmelmugiwarax :** Tant mieux si tu adores, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! Merci de dire que j'écris bien, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur, ma mère corrige le maximum de fautes qui reste c'est pour cela que tu en vois aussi peu, enfin, je ne suis pas non plus mauvaise dans ce domaine ce qui est assez avantageux ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous, les lecteurs, puissiez ressentir les émotions de May, c'est tout de même le personnage principal et j'espère un jour réussir à vous mettre la larme à l'œil, héhé ~ !

Aha, le comportement de Law t'intrigue hein ? On pourrait effectivement dire que c'est un caprice, mais en fait il est surtout intrigué par May car elle été retrouvé dans la mer, de plus il sent qu'elle cache quelque chose, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu la recruter. J'espère que cette explication te convient !

PS : tant mieux si ça te turlupine, c'est ce que je cherche un peu aussi en écrivant, ça fait que les lecteurs s'interrogent et ça leur donnent envie de savoir la suite ! Merci en tout cas ! ^^

**LilieT :** Oh, pas besoin de me supplier ! Je la continue avec joie même si je n'ai pas énormément de temps à cause des cours (comme je suis redoublante je travaille beaucoup pour passer en première L ^^). Ah t'apprécie beaucoup Marco toi aussi ? Merde, va falloir qu'on se le partage ! On le coupe en deux ? #SBAFF# Merci à toi aussi surtout d'avoir commenté et de me faire part de tes impressions, c'est très gentil ! Par contre, je ne pense pas que ma fan-fiction puisse être celle de tes rêves, d'ailleurs je ne comptais même pas faire apparaître Marco dans l'histoire ! Bon, je vais quand même essayer de le faire apparaitre, pour te faire plaisir ! :p

**Yukina21 :** Bonjour à toi, ô fan de One Piece !

Idem, entre Law et Kid y a pas photo pour moi, je veux pas finir torturé dans une cale ! Kid n'a pas un mauvais fond certes (je pense, huhu) mais niveau cruauté il est bien supérieur à Law je crois (et pourtant on sait à quel point il l'est celui-là avec ses scalpels…) ! Et puis c'est bô le jaune ! C'est vrai que L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille c'est un peu une famille, le monde il est beau et tout rose avec eux, et chaque membre possède son charme, ils sont géniaux ! ^^ Par contre pour montrer ma culotte à Brook, je crois que je passerais mon tour héhé ! Ohlala moi qui suis gourmande comme pas possible je crois que goûter la cuisine de Sanji serait juste (pardon du terme) jouissif ! Oui on ne connaît rien sur eux, c'est vrai, ce qui d'ailleurs me rend la tâche un peu difficile pour respecter leur caractère (je ne sais toujours pas si je ferais apparaître le géant qui était esclave à Sabaody…).

Ben écoute, May, c'est une folle, c'est un dingue, c'est une cochon d'Inde, donc bien évidemment elle va choisir… ! Ah bah nan, tu ne le sauras pas ~ 8D ! C'est justement parce que Law-kun est dangereux que je l'aime, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec lui (même si je déteste tout ce qui concerne les aiguilles et les outils de médecine… !) La miss te remercie de ton encouragement !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

**oO_O_Oo**

C'est avec l'esprit un peu embrumé que May se réveilla alors que le soleil avait fait son apparition depuis plusieurs heures. Elle lâcha un bâillement et, toujours les yeux fermés, elle tendit le bras par automatisme afin de toucher la table de chevet posée à côté du lit, sauf qu'à sa plus grande surprise, sa main rencontra le vide. Un grognement passa la barrière de ses dents et elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine avant de les refermer, aveuglée par lumière. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à les rouvrir par un élan d'audace. Elle agrippa la couverture et la dégagea d'un geste brusque. Elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa son portable qui trainait par là et le rangea dans la poche de son jean. C'est en retenant un deuxième bâillement qu'elle rampa en direction de la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, elle aperçut ses cheveux bruns légèrement épais et bouclés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos ainsi que ses yeux azurés qui, à ce moment-là, lui donnaient un air fatigué. Sa peau était claire et rosée, presque pâle, et faisait penser à la fragilité d'une enfant et à la douceur d'une poupée de porcelaine. Mécaniquement, elle prit la brosse qui était sur le meuble et commença à se peigner dans l'intention de se faire une queue de cheval. C'est lorsque ses doigts attrapèrent la masse de cheveux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'élastique. Lâchant un juron, elle ouvrit de sa main libre les différents tiroirs mais ne trouva rien, elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, elle avait toujours des élastiques dans un de ses tiroirs. N'ayant pas assez de courage pour chercher plus, la prise sur ses cheveux diminua et ils retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle les peigna à nouveau et fit la grimace, elle n'aimait pas quand ses cheveux étaient détachés, leur épaisseur était prétexte de moquerie et en plus de cela ils étaient crépus, quelle horreur. Pourtant elle devait se faire violence, sans élastique, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tant pis, elle allait subir quelques moqueries au lycée et avec un peu de chance, elle n'en sortirait pas trop blessée. Ayant fini sa toilette, elle saisit son sac noir qui était posé sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre dans le but d'aller dans la cuisine. Etonnamment, il n'y avait pas d'escalier. La mer. Il y avait l'odeur de la mer. Elle haussa un sourcil, pourquoi il y avait cette odeur ? La maison n'était pas située près de la plage, pourtant.

- Alors comme ça on a du mal à se lever le matin ? demanda sarcastiquement une voix grave.

Les yeux vides, May tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut Trafalgar Law, adossé contre la rambarde les bras croisés, la fixant avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bonjour papa, marmonna-t-elle, toujours dans la lune.

Amusé, le capitaine des Heart pirates observa la jeune fille qui continuait sa route vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas très bien et en plus de cela elle marchait en zigzaguant, un peu comme si elle avait bu, ce qui fit qu'elle se prit violemment le mur située à côté de la porte dans la figure, la réveillant une bonne fois pour toute. Law lâcha un petit rire qui était tout sauf compatissant et des rougeurs s'installèrent sur les joues de May. Elle comprenait mieux l'absence de sa table de chevet et l'odeur de la mer. La journée de la veille lui avait semblé tellement irréel qu'elle se croyait encore chez elle se préparant pour aller au lycée, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle était vraiment dans le monde de One Piece.

- Quand t'auras fini de rire tu me feras signe, hein, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il rigolait toujours.

Il s'arrêta pour le plus grand bonheur de May mais garda son sourire, ce qui lui donna une envie irrésistible de le frapper. Elle décida de l'ignorer et entra dans la cuisine. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle vit Sanji qui faisait déjà le repas alors qu'il devait être dans les alentours de dix heures. Il l'aperçut et la gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

- Bonjour May d'amour, salua-t-il avec des yeux en cœurs.

- Salut Sanji, tu fais le repas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ici, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Sa main attrapa le sel et il en versa sur le plat. May respira l'odeur agréable qui en émanait, il cuisinait tellement bien. Elle voyait ses mains expertes et précieuses qui coupaient les aliments à une vitesse phénoménales, ses gestes étaient habiles, précis et il dégageait beaucoup d'assurance, elle en était presque jalouse. Il était rempli de gentillesse. Quand quelqu'un mourrait de faim, peu importe que ce soit un ennemi ou un allié, il lui tendait quand même un plat délicieux, comme s'il tendait la main à un enfant égaré. C'était ce côté sensible qu'elle appréciait chez lui.

- Tu te lèves très tôt pour tout préparer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut quelque peu désarçonné par la question de la jeune fille mais se reprit aussitôt.

- En effet, cela prends du temps pour tout faire, avoua-t-il. Et avec Luffy dans l'équipage je suis bien obligé de doubler mes efforts. N'hésite pas à lui crier dessus s'il vole de la nourriture dans ton assiette !

- Rassure-toi de ce côté-là, je suis moi-même très gourmande donc si je vois sa main s'approcher, je la tape !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et elle décida de s'asseoir en attendant que les autres arrivent. Sa main droite vint se loger sous son menton pour servir d'appui à sa tête qui était rempli de pensées. Elle espérait avoir fait le bon choix sur l'équipage qu'elle devait choisir et ne pas le regretter plus tard, ça serait bête de gâcher la chance qu'elle avait de se retrouver dans ce monde, ça ne devait pas arriver à énormément de gens.

- Tu ne veux rien pour le petit déjeuner ? lui demanda Sanji en lui lançant un regard, ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensées.

- Non merci, j'ai l'habitude de ne rien manger le matin.

- C'est une mauvaise habitude, rétorqua-t-il gentiment.

May sourit et entendit la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Luffy.

- Sanji, j'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?

- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, reprocha le cuisinier en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Tu verras bien ce qu'on mange quand l'heure sera venue.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille prit un air boudeur qui fut rapidement remplacé par sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il s'installa en face de May et lui sourit joyeusement.

- Alors, tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai finalement décidé d'être…

Elle ne dit rien durant un instant, faisant trépigner d'impatience le jeune homme.

- … Chez les Heart Pirates, acheva-t-elle en s'excusant du regard.

Luffy devint soudainement sérieux.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

May hocha la tête pour montrer que oui, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait.

- Dommage, on aurait pu être amis !

- On ne l'est pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Enfin si, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je voulais dire qu'on aurait pu vivre les mêmes aventures et s'amuser tous ensemble, ça aurait été marrant… !

- Je suis désolée, il fallait inévitablement qu'entre toi et Law un des deux soit déçu, c'est comme ça.

- C'est quand même cool de t'avoir rencontrée !

Les yeux de May devinrent chaleureux.

- Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de notre rencontre, Luffy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Tant mieux alors ! répondit-il avant de rigoler joyeusement.

Cette merveilleuse ambiance allait lui manquer, mais rien que le fait d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec cet équipage lui avait remonté le moral, durs était les jours pour May en ce moment. Elle déprimait un peu à cause du lycée, ses journées étaient monotones, trop monotones. Elle se levait le matin à l'internat, prenait son petit-déjeuner, se préparait, allait en cours, finissait la journée sans avoir pu sortir dehors car les internes étaient interdits de sortie, rentrait à l'internat vers 17 heures, allait en étude puis allait se coucher. C'était toujours le même quotidien et ça commençait sérieusement à la lasser, elle avait de formidables amis qui lui permettaient de sortir un peu de ce lourd quotidien, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Sortir le mercredi après-midi, c'était la seule liberté qu'elle possédait et elle ne le comprenait pas. Les internes passaient leur temps enfermés à l'internat, alors pourquoi était-ce eux qui n'avaient pas le droit de prendre l'air ? Vraiment, le règlement lui semblait bien injuste parfois.

Lors de sa discussion avec Luffy, les différents membres de l'équipage étaient rentrés dans la cuisine et tous étaient maintenant installés autour de la table, exactement de la même manière que la veille. Seule une chaise restait vide. Pendant que le capitaine au chapeau de paille expliquait la décision qu'elle avait prise, May se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Le vent qui soufflait légèrement lui fit un bien fou et ses prunelles balayèrent les alentours dans le but de trouver un certain jeune homme de taille moyenne. Elle réussit finalement à le trouver sur le pont, assis sur la rambarde, une jambe posée dessus et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Ses yeux observaient l'horizon, il semblait comme être dans ses pensées.

- Quelle est ta décision ? questionna-t-il soudainement.

Elle sursauta, comment avait-il fait pour remarquer sa présence ? Il était vraiment fort, à moins que ce ne soit son manque de discrétion qui l'avait trahie.

- J'accepte de rejoindre ton équipage, Trafalgar, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Une bourrasque de vent fit virevolter leurs cheveux comme les notes d'une douce musique. Law sourit franchement, satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Law, précisa-t-il.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Mon prénom c'est Law, pas Trafalgar, expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux de l'horizon pour les poser sur May.

- Tu devras patienter pour que je t'appelle par ton prénom, déjà que pendant plus de dix ans j'ai vouvoyé ma tante… !

Il ne répondit pas et un sourire amusé prit place sur son visage, son regard se posant sur les vagues qui se chevauchaient tandis qu'un silence vint les accompagner. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, non, ils n'avaient rien à se dire, tout simplement, et c'était bien agréable. Ils partageaient ensemble pour la toute première fois le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, comme pour annoncer l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. May ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine depuis longtemps, l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait à cause des cours en général lui mettait une pression folle et rares étaient les moments où elle pouvait se détendre. L'image des gens marchant d'un pas pressé pour atteindre le train ou des magasins s'afficha dans son esprit. Non, le monde de One Piece était bel et bien différent du sien. La notion de liberté n'était pas la même, ici, elle pouvait choisir qu'elle voie elle désirait prendre et être libre de ses décisions et opinions, elle était comme un oiseau qui se laissait porter par le souffle du vent afin de voir dans quelle direction celui-ci allait le mener. Peu importe l'endroit où elle se dirigeait, elle était libre, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit Law sortir un escargophone de sa poche.

- Faites remonter le sous-marin à côté du bateau du Chapeau de Paille, ordonna-t-il avec aisance.

- Oui, Capitaine ! s'exclama une voix au travers de l'objet.

Un bruit parvint à leurs oreilles peu de temps après. Intriguée, May posa ses mains sur la rambarde afin de se pencher en avant. Elle remarqua qu'un sous-marin était à côté du bateau, il était jaune et on pouvait voir le Jolly Roger inscrit dessus.

- Alors comme ça tu t'en vas ? fit une voix féminine que May commençait à connaître.

Elle se retourna et vit la navigatrice qui la fixait avec tristesse.

- Oui Nami, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Je voulais tellement qu'on fasse les magasins ensembles, et une fille de plus dans l'équipage n'aurait pas été de trop avec tous ces idiots, avoua-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

- Mais tu les adores ces idiots, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas faux… !

La rousse se tourna ensuite vers Law qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je te préviens Trafalgar : t'as intérêt de bien la traiter sinon tu entendras parler de moi, compris ?

- Inutile d'utiliser les menaces, madame la navigatrice, rétorqua-t-il en souriant de manière fourbe. C'est elle qui est dangereuse, pas moi.

May roula des yeux.

- Je crois que je vais rapidement regretter mon choix !

- Tu peux toujours changer d'avis si tu veux, proposa Nami avec amusement.

- Je pense que ça va aller, après tout, je viens d'un autre m…

Elle se coupa brutalement dans sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'elle allait dire une bêtise. Law tiqua tandis que Nami la regarda avec étonnement. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle allait rapidement avouer ce qu'elle voulait justement cacher. Maintenant, elle savait que le capitaine des Heart Pirates allait se douter de quelque chose, il était perspicace. Elle soupira tout de même intérieurement de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Luffy et les autres s'avancer vers eux. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec enthousiasme.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en bougeant sa tête vers la droite.

- On n'allait pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir quand même ! dit Luffy.

- Tu vas me manquer May-d'amour ~ ! s'écria le blondinet, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Bon vent, je la trouvais bizarre, cette fille, railla Zoro, l'air agacé.

- Mesure tes mots la tête d'algue ! ajouta Sanji, n'ayant pas apprécié les paroles du vert.

- Tu veux encore perdre, sourcil en vrille ?

- C'est moi qui vais t'éclater la figure, abruti !

Une nouvelle confrontation commença, Nami n'avait pas le courage de les arrêter.

- J'aurais pu te raconter toutes mes incroyables aventures si tu étais restée, affirma Ussop.

Elle savait qu'il mentait au sujet de ses aventures intrépides et renversantes. Chopper, le médecin de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille le croyait, mais elle, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour tomber dans le panneau. Ussop était un grand peureux. Quand il faisait face à un adversaire puissant il fuyait en courant, limite sans se soucier de ses coéquipiers, c'était bien connu, mais elle l'aimait bien.

- C'est dommage en effet, mais tu pourras me raconter tout ça, à l'avenir. Nos chemins se croiseront peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

- Je l'espère bien ! s'exclama Luffy, enjoué.

Elle lui sourit et les au revoir se prolongèrent, la jeune lycéenne sentit même une larme couler le long de sa joue, larme que Nami s'empressa d'enlever avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle était la plus attristée par son départ, elle considérait déjà May comme sa petite sœur, elle était si mignonne avec ses petits yeux bleus et ses mimiques !

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit Law qui s'impatientait.

Comprenant son agacement, May se détacha de Nami et lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de s'approcher de la rambarde où était le jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva et posa ses yeux gris sur Luffy.

- Au revoir Chapeau de Paille.

Il reporta ensuite ses prunelles vers sa nouvelle recrue et fit un geste de la tête pour indiquer le sous-marin tout en souriant malicieusement. Il sauta et atterrit sur le pont avec adresse avant de fixer la jeune fille à nouveau afin de l'encourager à l'imiter. Il était mignon lui, à l'encourager de cette manière, elle n'était pas habituée à sauter d'une dizaine de mètres ! En plus il avait toujours son sourire hypocrite collé au visage, à croire qu'il avait aux commissures de ses lèvres du scotch invisible qui lui faisait garder son putain de sourire en permanence.

_- Je m'imagine déjà dans le journal : « May, dix sept ans, morte à cause d'une chute de dix mètres ». Paye ta crédibilité, se_ dit-elle en ayant un rire jaune qui était tout sauf discret, faisant lever un sourcil au Chirurgien de la Mort.

Aller ma vieille, quand faut se lancer, faut se lancer. Enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand on a légèrement –un peu beaucoup- le vertige. Sa petite taille et son manque de force fit qu'elle eut du mal à monter la rambarde, par contre, ces caractéristiques ne l'empêchèrent pas de crier comme une malade mentale lorsqu'elle fit le plus grand saut de sa vie, tandis que les animaux marins, eux, se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait au bon dieu pour mériter un tel vacarme. Elle pensait s'écraser comme une crêpe mais deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent, augmentant considérablement ses chances de survie.

Voyant que tout allait bien, l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille salua May une dernière fois en bougeant la main et reprit la route en direction de Grand Line.

Lorsque le bateau disparu du champ de vision de la lycéenne, elle lâcha un soupir et posa ses yeux sur Law qui la tenait encore, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. Pour une fois, il avait été gentil. Elle voulut donc le remercier mais sa voix grave résonna en premier :

- Je ne sais pas combien de plats tu manges dans la journée mademoiselle, mais tu devrais faire plus attention.

- Attends, t'es en train de dire que je suis grosse ? accusa-t-elle en plissant les yeux, l'envie de le remercier ayant rapidement disparu.

- Moi ? Non, contredit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'extirpa violemment de la prise du jeune homme et posa ses pieds au sol avant de croiser les bras d'un air boudeur. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte menant à l'intérieur du sous-marin s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre trois silhouettes. May les dévisagea. Le premier était un jeune homme de taille moyenne portant un ensemble beige et des bottes marron. Ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous sa casquette-bonnet possédant des caches-oreilles noirs et un bord jaune, sur lequel trônait fièrement un pompon rouge. Le mot « Penguin » était également inscrit dessus. Le deuxième était maigre et également de taille moyenne. On pouvait voir ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et il portait lui aussi un ensemble beige et des bottes marron, exactement les mêmes que le premier. Il avait une casquette bleue avec un bord rouge, des lunettes de soleil et ses avant-bras étaient tatoués. Une lueur de stupéfaction passa dans les yeux de May lorsqu'elle aperçut la troisième personne, ou plutôt l'ours blanc qui était habillé d'une combinaison orange marqué du Jolly Roger. Ses bottes étaient brunes et ses dents si pointues qu'elles pouvaient rivaliser avec celles des piranhas. May savait juste qu'il était le navigateur.

- Capitaine, c'est qui cette fille ? demanda le premier.

- Une nouvelle recrue, répondit ce dernier avec lassitude.

Tous à par Law s'exclamèrent, ce qui fit sursauter May mais ne lui fit pas oublier les règles de politesse pour autant.

- Je m'appelle May, enchantée ! se présenta-t-elle en se courbant respectueusement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue, moi c'est Shachi ! salua le brun, les yeux en forme de cœur.

- Et moi Penguin ! s'empressa de dire l'autre en poussant son coéquipier avec enthousiasme, faisant grogner ce dernier.

May hocha la tête et retint un rire moqueur. Il fallait vraiment être audacieux pour appelé son fils Penguin, ce prénom était tout sauf répandu et normal. Le pauvre, il avait dû subir des brimades dans son enfance, parce que vraiment, Penguin, ce n'était pas très discret, mais alors là pas du tout ! Heureusement que personne dans son monde ne s'appelait ainsi, elle n'osait pas imaginer la honte qui submergerait la victime lorsque le professeur ferait l'appel au début du cours. Elle se souvint d'une de ses amies qui lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait un garçon nommé Jean-Charles de la Haute Cour, elles en avaient bien rigolé d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas plus de chance que Penguin. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer avec amusement, c'était agréable de se souvenir de ce genre de choses partagées entre amis.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bepo qui était à l'écart, les fixant de ses yeux ronds. Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'approcha doucement de lui sous l'air intrigué des autres membres de l'équipage qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Ses pas se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de lui, guettant sa réaction. Voyant qu'il ne reculerait pas, elle tendit ses deux bras vers l'avant et encercla la taille de l'animal pour un tendre câlin. Elle ne put résister à pousser un soupir d'aise et à toucher sa soyeuse fourrure. Son corps se détendit inconsciemment et son sourire devint attendrit, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient pour profiter de l'étreinte.

- C'est doux, murmura-t-elle lentement.

Shachi et Penguin grommelèrent en voyant la scène.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui attire l'attention des filles ? commença le brun.

- Sa fourrure je suppose, alors que nous on compte pour du beurre ! continua l'autre.

- D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que May n'ait rien dit sur le fait qu'il puisse parler, c'est bien la seule ! ajouta Shachi.

- Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Bepo, qui d'ailleurs était vexé de la remarque.

- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, reprocha Penguin en soupirant, les bras croisés.

- Pardon…, répéta l'ours en baissant la tête, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise enfantine.

- STOP ! crièrent les deux jeunes hommes habillés de beige en même temps, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait capable de s'excuser encore longtemps.

May laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

- Vous êtes drôle, avoua-t-elle.

Bepo rougit tandis que Penguin et Shachi se grattèrent la joue d'un air embarrassé. Law, lui, se contenta de sourire discrètement. Ayant eu assez d'affection pour le moment, Elle lâcha Bepo et s'écarta de quelques mètres. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la main qui se tendit vers elle la coupa dans son initiative. Elle leva les yeux et croisèrent ceux de Law qui souriait toujours. Un sourire qui semblait sincère.

- Je te souhaite la bienvenue chez les Heart Pirates, félicita-t-il.

Elle le fixa en silence pendant quelques secondes, interloquée, mais se reprit rapidement et crut rêver lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les siens.

- Merci beaucoup !

Law ordonna ensuite à ses coéquipiers de retourner à leurs occupations et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre afin de lui indiquer où se trouvait sa chambre, de plus, une visite du sous-marin ne serait pas de trop, vu la taille du machin. L'ambiance qui jusqu'ici était chaleureuse changea du tout au tout et elle se demanda si c'était le jeune homme qui était le responsable de cela. Maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il cachait quand même bien son jeu. Ses apparitions n'étaient pas très fréquentes dans l'animé, du moins, c'était le cas avant l'ellipse, maintenant il avait une place plus importante, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être rempli de mystères, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui donnait un certain charme. Car oui, May était le genre de fille à tombé amoureuse des mauvais garçons, ou de ceux qui étaient froids et qui cachaient leurs émotions. Ces personnages là avaient tous ce petit truc pour faire craquer le personnage principal et les fans, après, dans la vraie vie, elle ne saurait dire s'ils étaient aussi craquants, ça devait être lourd parfois de parler à un glaçon.

Elle allait continuer son monologue intérieur lorsque son capitaine « adoré » daigna prendre la parole.

- Au fait, tu sais te battre ? lui demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

- Pas du tout, répondit franchement May d'une voix fluette comme si elle y considérait autant d'importance que les mathématiques.

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle recrue.

- Attends, tu voulais partir à l'aventure alors que tu ne savais même pas comment te défendre ?

La jeune fille se figea, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de questionnement intérieur intense qu'elle comprit qu'il parlait du mensonge qu'elle avait utilisé devant l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille pour leur expliquer comment elle avait atterrit dans la mer ce jour-là. Ce mensonge où elle affirmait qu'elle avait pris la mer en bateau pour vaguer à l'aventure mais que celui-ci s'était brisé.

- Ben… ouais ? finit-elle par répliquer avec hésitation, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux du capitaine se firent légèrement plus menaçants que d'habitude et il commença à se rapprocher de May qui, elle, commençait sérieusement à flipper. Il faisait quoi, là ? N'aimant pas qu'on entre dans son espace vital et ayant eu assez peu de contact avec le sexe opposé, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer alors que Law réduisait toujours les quelques mètres qui les séparait. C'était un peu comme une chasse, il avançait, elle reculait, et ainsi de suite. Sauf que le sous-marin était constitué de murs, forcément, et le dos de la brune toucha l'un d'eux, réduisant désespérément ses tentatives de fuites. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque les mains du Chirurgien de la Mort vinrent prendre place à côté de sa tête. Finalement, May préférait le voir de près lorsqu'elle était derrière son écran, l'atmosphère était bien différente, il pouvait vraiment être effrayant quand il le voulait.

Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il chuchota dans un murmure presque inaudible :

- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement…

Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula autour de son doigt, tandis que ses yeux se plantaient dans les siens.

- Quelqu'un de mal intentionné qui te tombe dessus pourrait facilement te toucher ou te tuer, vu que tu ne sais pas comment te protéger…

Le sang de May se glaça, rien que d'imaginer ce genre de scène lui donnait le tournis. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une fille de dix sept ans sans défense, partir à l'aventure aurait été totalement irresponsable. Mais elle voulait croire que dans ce monde les gens n'étaient pas tous des tueurs en séries et qu'il y avait du bon dans la plupart des habitants qui le peuplait. Oui, bêtement, elle voulait y croire. Dans son monde à elle, les gens commettent des meurtres, des hommes violent des femmes pour satisfaire leur propre désir, des parents abandonnent leurs enfants, des animaux se font tuer et torturer…

Alors, comme elle savait que son monde d'origine était déjà souillé par la haine, elle gardait espoir, espoir que dans le monde de One Piece les gens soient juste bons et honnêtes.

- Ouais je sais, c'est pas très intelligent, avoua-t-elle après avoir eut un rire jaune.

- Non tu le ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton polaire.

La remarque fit l'effet d'une bombe à May qui fronça les sourcils. Elle voulut lui dire que c'était faux, qu'elle avait pris conscience des risques, mais elle fut coupée par la bouche de Law qui s'approcha de son oreille.

- La preuve est que tu ne sais pas te protéger. Si je le voulais, je pourrais te faire tout ce que je désire et tu ne pourrais même pas bouger le petit doigt.

- Mais tu ne feras rien.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- … Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, répondit-elle avec une légère hésitation.

Il se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde ça, elle était bien l'une des seules à penser une chose pareille. Sa réputation montrait clairement qu'il était dangereux, et même si cela pouvait ne pas être vrai, il savait que peu de gens pensaient du bien de lui. Pour beaucoup, il n'était qu'un pirate froid et cruel agissant seulement pour soi-même. Pensait-elle seulement ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? siffla-t-il avec mépris afin de ne pas montrer son trouble.

- Tu m'as sauvée la vie, tu es un médecin. Rien que ça prouve que la vie humaine a une valeur à tes yeux, donc je sais que je ne crains rien avec toi.

- Si tu le dis…

Il éloigna sa tête de la sienne et finit même par reculer de quelques pas. May n'osa pas bouger.

- En tout cas, il faudra remédier à ça, on t'entrainera. Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre, conclut-il en arborant son éternel sourire fourbe qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Qu'elle détestait quand il souriait de cette manière… ! Bah, au moins ça signifiait qu'il était revenu à son « état normal », c'est-à-dire en mode « je-m'en-fous-et-je-souris-de-manière-hypocrite », c'était déjà ça. Parce que là, elle avait eu sa dose de frayeur pour la journée, son cœur n'aurait pas pu en supporter plus et son état émotionnel non plus. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se remit à le suivre, non sans oublier de mettre encore plus de distance entre eux, histoire de ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette. Il était de taille moyenne, mince, et pourtant, il dégageait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher, qu'il était dangereux. Et pourtant, elle voulait croire que derrière ce quelque chose il y avait de la sensibilité et de la gentillesse.

- Voici votre chambre, madame, dit poliment le capitaine en souriant.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Trafalgar, réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, miss.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre. Dans un silence des plus complets, elle observa la décoration. Le papier peint était bordeaux tandis que le sol était fait de bois, il y avait également une horloge. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du bureau qui était posé contre le mur juste à côté de son lit à une place. A son plus grand étonnement, il y avait une autre porte. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua que c'était la salle de bain, elle lança un regard au jeune homme qui la fixait.

- Tu es une fille, se contenta-t-il de dire pour se justifier.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et retourna à ses observations. Elle s'installa sur son lit et appuya dessus avec ses mains, comme pour tester le confort qu'il pourrait lui donner. Elle sourit, cette chambre lui plaisait bien. Voyant que la jeune fille paraissait satisfaite, Law fit demi-tour.

- Ma chambre n'est pas loin de la tienne, n'hésite pas si jamais tu as un problème, l'informa-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de May.

_- J'ai presque envie de danser tellement j'en suis heureuse, _pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Sans y penser plus longtemps, elle enleva le sac qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule et le jeta sur le lit avec désintérêt. Elle en sortit son portable et l'alluma en vérifiant d'un regard que la porte était bien fermée. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'il marchait bien alors qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans la mer la veille. Elle essaya d'envoyer un message à une de ses amies, mais le réseau manquait, normal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la batterie : 49%. Elle lâcha un soupir, comment prendre contact avec les personnes de son monde si son seul moyen de communication ne marchait pas ? L'inquiétude monta en elle, et si jamais dans son monde son corps avait disparu et que ses parents la cherchaient en ce moment même, les larmes aux yeux ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ses agissements n'auraient pas d'impact sur son autre vie ? Et si jamais elle réussissait à rentrer mais que des années se seraient écoulées ? Que ferait-elle ?

Elle décida d'arrêter toutes ses interrogations en sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Elle ressentit soudainement l'envie de prendre une douche, c'est donc avec empressement et enthousiasme qu'elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Elle activa l'eau et dû se faire violence pour ne pas sortir au début tant l'eau était froide, heureusement celle-ci se réchauffa au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes. Son dos se colla contre le mur et elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol, puis, comme si elle voulait se cacher, elle les replia contre elle-même et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. De fines gouttelettes tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés et l'eau chaude éclaboussait son corps endoloris par la journée.

Lassée du contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps frêle, elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine avant de claquer des dents. C'était toujours agréable de rentrer, mais sortir, par contre, c'était une autre histoire, elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait zéro degré dans la pièce. Sa main attrapa la serviette avec empressement et elle recouvrit son corps avec. C'est alors qu'un détail important lui vint en mémoire et elle se tapa la tête contre le mur pour se punir de sa stupidité.

_- J'ai pas de vêtements propres… ! _

Elle lâcha un soupir –oui, May est le genre de fille à tout le temps se plaindre-, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur les vêtements sales qui jonchaient le sol. _N'y pense même pas, _se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tant pis elle allait rester en serviette de bain, il valait mieux ça qu'être nue, surtout quand on est dans un équipage rempli d'hommes ! Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle supporterait de rester ainsi vêtue, pouvait-elle espérer que Trafalgar aurait la bonté de lui prêter des vêtements ? Bah, elle pouvait toujours essayer, l'espoir fait vivre non ? Il suffisait juste qu'elle ait un peu de courage, car quand il s'agissait de demander un service, May était assez timide. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête de l'autre côté, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se mit à courir comme une tarée en direction de la chambre du capitaine en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras qui la filmaient à son insu. Elle toqua à la porte du jeune homme et quelques secondes plus tard ce dernier lui ouvrit, il eut l'air surpris quelques secondes en la voyant puis reprit son air impassible. Légèrement intimidée à cause de sa tenue, May serra un peu plus la serviette.

- Désolée de te déranger mais je viens de prendre une douche et je n'ai pas de vêtements propres, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'en prêter…, expliqua-t-elle avec gêne.

Law l'observa de la tête aux pieds pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes –ce qui embarrassa la jeune fille- et hocha la tête avant de s'écarter pour la faire rentrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et entra pour la première fois dans sa chambre tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il ferma la porte, passa à côté d'elle et s'installa sur la chaise située devant son bureau sur lequel des livres de médecine étaient posés.

- Tu peux prendre ce dont tu as besoin là-bas, précisa-t-il en désignant un meuble du doigt.

Elle fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle ouvrit les différents tiroirs et se servit, elle rougit lorsqu'elle tomba par hasard sur les sous-vêtements et referma vivement le tiroir dans un geste brusque, ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le Chirurgien qui lisait un de ses bouquins.

- Tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui c'est bon, merci beaucoup, remercia-t-elle encore en le fixant.

Il lâcha un vague « de rien » sans décrocher des yeux la ligne où il était rendu, et May, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus vêtue ainsi, lui lança un dernier regard et sortit de la chambre afin de retourner dans la sienne. Elle se revêtit de ses sous vêtements, enfila le T-Shirt gris et mis par-dessus le sweat bleu sur lequel était dessiné le Jolly Roger de couleur jaune. Ses jambes rentrèrent ensuite dans le pantalon moucheter bleu ciel et elle chaussa ses ballerines noires qui trainaient près de son lit. Elle alla devant le miroir pour admirer le résultat qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas fantastique. Ses mains étaient cachées derrière les manches qui étaient trop grandes pour elle et le pantalon touchait presque le sol, elle ressemblait à un clown qui s'apprêtait à faire une farce, mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui la dérangeait. Il y avait également autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. En effet, l'odeur de Law émanait de ses vêtements et inévitablement elle la sentit et ses sens divaguèrent. C'était une odeur masculine et en même temps rassurante qui était dû genre à vous faire sentir bien pour le reste de la journée, elle lâcha même un soupir d'aise, comme hypnotisée. Elle devait l'avouer, il sentait bon, et elle ne le savait pas aussi grand…

- Q_u'est-ce qui te prends de penser des choses pareilles ?! Reprends-toi, May ! _s'écria-t-elle intérieurement pour rompre ces pensées qu'elle considérait stupides.

Elle se mit mentalement une baffe et quitta la pièce. Sa main attrapa au hasard un livre qui était posé sur l'étagère, et elle s'allongea nonchalamment sur son lit avant de commencer sa lecture.

**oO_O_Oo**

C'est terminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non, c'est important et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. ^^ J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et j'ai fais pour ne pas changer des gros pavés de plusieurs lignes, histoire de vous décrire à fond les choses même si vous en avez rien à faire, héhé. Au moins vous ne pourrez pas me dire que vous n'arrivez pas à visualiser la scène ! En tout cas quelle idiote cette May, elle pense survivre avec Law en utilisant une voix fluette du genre : « rien à faire de ce que tu penses mon coco ! », bah elle se trompe lourdement, il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde avec Law !

Je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, donc je vous dis à bientôt, et merci encore d'avoir lu et de me suivre !


	3. Sabaody

_« Ça serait trop bien si j'avais onze reviews ! » _

Voila une des pensées qui avait envahit mon esprit.

J'étais assez fatiguée ce jour-là, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais tenir le coup car la soirée n'était pas finie, il n'était que dix-sept heures lorsque j'ai descendu les escaliers dans le but d'aller dans le salon télé de l'internat. J'avais lâché un bâillement, puis, d'un air nonchalant, j'ai ouvert la porte et me suis dirigée vers un des ordinateurs qui meublaient la petite pièce. Je l'ai allumé, puis attendu patiemment car cet ordinateur à la con prenait trois heures à marcher vu que c'était une vieille version. Quand l'ordinateur a daigné m'afficher Mozilla Firefox, j'ai tapé « », puis je me suis connectée. J'ai cliqué sur : « Ce qui se cache derrière un nom », puis mon regard s'est dirigé vers les vues, avant d'aller sur les reviews. J'ai lâché un « Oh ! » spontané, ignorant complètement les deux étrangers qui discutaient sur le canapé en voyant que, en effet, j'avais atteint les onze reviews.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je les lis un par un, certains me prenant plus de temps que d'autres (héhé). Quelques minutes plus tard, j'éteins l'ordinateur et quitte la salle, le sourire aux lèvres et une bonne humeur me submergeant.

Dire que même pas dix minutes avant je faisais la gueule car j'avais eu une mauvais journée.

[…]

Bonsoir ~ !

Alors je commence directement par ça : je vous aime ! C'est incroyable (de mon point de vue) d'avoir eu autant d'avis ces deux dernières semaines, merci beaucoup ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et savoir que cela vous plaît me fait chaud au cœur. D'autant plus que certains commentaires ont été très constructifs et m'ont donc permis de me rendre compte de certaines choses que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Même si ma mère passe derrière moi, je ne vois pas toujours les incohérences et les points négatifs ! Donc franchement : **merci beaucoup à vous ! **

J'avoue au début avoir été hésitante à écrire sur One Piece car je savais que le caractère de certains personnages ne serait pas très bien respecté, mais j'ai finalement pris le risque donc bon, tant pis pour mon égo, un auteur doit toujours se remettre en question ! ^^ C'est pour cela que votre franchise est très importante !

J'ai également vu que le nombre de Followers à augmenté (On est passé à 13 ! C'est pas beau la vie ?), même si vous ne faites pas forcément signe de votre présence, merci de suivre ma fan-fiction ! Ah, je n'oublis pas non plus de remercier ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favori, c'est très gentil et ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)

Bon, j'arrête mon discours parce que la seule chose que vous voulez c'est lire !

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

**Kagura321 : **Merci ! Voici la suite que tu attendais ! ^^

**Yukina21 :** Très intéressant ce commentaire, merci beaucoup déjà d'avoir laissé ton avis. ^^ Alors je t'avoue qu'au début je pensais prendre un sabre car niveau puissance c'est plutôt pas mal, mais ta réflexion m'a fait réfléchir, et j'ai finalement opté pour… quelque chose. 8)

Bon ok, je l'avoue, elle va avoir une arme à feu finalement (un simple pistolet), j'ai vraiment adoré ton idée et puis, les personnes fragiles comme elles doivent éviter d'aller de front et plutôt utiliser la distance, de sorte à aider ses coéquipiers tout en ne se mettant pas en danger ! ^^ Merci, bravo à toi aussi pour m'avoir aidé tiens ! XD

**LilieT **: Coucou ~ ! « merveilleux » ? Aww, je ne mérite pas autant, merci ! Bof, ma fanfic n'est pas super tu sais, je ne sais pas même pas si je réussirai à la finir un jour (même si c'est mon souhait le plus cher évidemment XD). D'ailleurs, si j'ai un manque d'inspiration, je demanderai votre aide ! ^^ ça pourrait être drôle d'avoir des idées de votre part, qui sait où ca va nous mener aha !

T'inquiète pas, mes fans je les oublie jamais (pour le peu que j'en ai… #SBAFF#), car ce sont eux qui me motive à écrire ! ^^ Merci à toi aussi o/

**Aoicia : **Merci c'est gentil ! Je suis heureuse que May soit à ton « goût » XD, ce serait con qu'elle ne soit pas appréciée, c'est un des personnages principaux, quand même ! Bah oui May est maladroite, elle est comme ça depuis sa naissance, et pour ce qui est de la chance tu changeras vite d'avis, elle en a pas toujours ! xD

Ah, merci pour Traffy, j'avais vraiment peur de mal faire ressortir sa personnalité, faut dire aussi qu'il est pas facile à cerné le bougre ! Evidemment que les Heart Pirates sont aussi fascinants que les Mugi', j'aurais pas écris sur eux sinon héhé ! J'compte bien utilisé Shachi et Penguin pour mettre un peu d'humour dans cette fan-fiction XD

Ah ton préféré c'est Ace ? T'aimes les exhibitionnistes ? ~ Encore merci (oui c'est la troisième fois mais que veux-tu, vous êtes trop gentil avec moi !) pour dire que j'écris bien, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce genre de chose ! ^^ Owi des reviews passionnantes, j'adore ça ~ ! Si je te vois pas au prochain chapitre, je prends ma machette et je te pourchasse jusqu'en antarctique ! 8)

**Lily-Rose : **Vive le rose ! #SBAFF#

Déjà merci de ce trèèèèèèèèèè[…]ès long commentaire ! ^^ Félicitation à toi aussi pour avoir lu ces deux chapitres sans t'endormir XD

Ah oui j'y avais un peu pensé, de pas faire tombé Law dans le monde des bisounours, heureusement que tu me le rappelles ! C'est vrai que dans la plupart des fan-fiction il perd un peu de son côté sadique et moqueur après être tombé amoureux… Bon faut pas que ce soit un glaçon non plus mais y a des limites ^^ Je vais y faire attention )

Ohlala j'y avais même pas songé (sur la vision des personnages sur elle, enfin juste un peu), c'est vrai que c'est peut-être allé un peu vite, mais je voulais rapidement que l'histoire commence, et c'est venu assez naturellement… j'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop rebuté ! « Fille tombée du ciel », aha, j'aime cette expression. 8)

D'accord merci beaucoup, je ferais attention ! J'aimerais en effet que quelqu'un ne l'apprécie pas (c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais à ce que Zoro soit « heureux » de son départ…), mais vu que dans l'équipage de Law il y a peu de personnages et que j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle s'entende avec Shachi et Penguin, c'est assez compliqué… peut-être un autre pirate qu'ils rencontreront par la suite ?

Je te remercie chaleureusement d'avoir laissé ton avis qui me permet de m'améliorer, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas à chaque fois, après tout je poste pour m'améliorer ^^ ! Au plaisir de te revoir ~ !

**Eiliime : **Hey ~ !

Toi aussi t'es dans ta période « fan de Law » ?! Keupine ! Oh merci de dire que c'est pas une Mary-Sue, ça me rassure ! ^w^ Je suis heureuse que tu ais adoré ! Comment ça deux semaines c'est de la torture ? D : tu exagères, hé ! En plus, plus le temps passeras et plus je risquerai de poster de moins en moins souvent, avec les devoirs et tout… déjà que j'ai des semaines assez chargées… T^T

Oui, n'abandonnons pas, le pouvoir de l'amour est avec nous ! Oh c'gentil, je suis honorée de te compter parmi mes fans

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! ^^

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !** : J'ai appris le week-end dernier qu'une personne que je connaissais était décédé, je suis allée au salon funéraire le dimanche et hier (mardi) à la scépulture. C'est assez dur à encaisser même si je n'étais pas forcément proche de cette personne, ma famille en ait affectée, surtout ma mère, elle risque donc de prendre un peu plus de temps à corriger le chapitre car elle n'est pas d'une humeur joyeuse. Je ne peux donc pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sortira bel et bien ce week-end, et j'espère que vous le comprenez !

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et je vous le dis sincèrement : profitez des moments passés avec votre famille, vos amis, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, la vie est belle et il faut en profiter ! Alors s'il vous plait, chérissez chaque moment, chaque seconde, le plus que vous le pouvez ! ^^

Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus et vous re-souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**oO_O_Oo**

Voila déjà deux heures que May était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle enchaînait les romans à pleine dent et changeait parfois de position sans décrocher ses yeux de la page, elle les dévorait avec passion et étrangement, il lui en fallait toujours plus. La plupart des livres qu'elle lisait parlaient d'amour ou étaient comiques, c'était son petit péché mignon dont elle ne pouvait se lasser. C'était bien connu, les jeunes filles adoraient lire des histoires d'amour guimauves qui finissaient toujours bien. La plupart d'entre elles s'identifiaient d'ailleurs à l'héroïne et rêvaient aussi de vivre une histoire d'amour comme dans les films, sauf qu'elles avaient l'air d'oublier que les films ne duraient qu'une heure et trente minutes, de quoi les refroidir. May elle, ne croyait plus trop au prince charmant arrivant sur son cheval blanc. Cela faisait depuis quelques années qu'elle avait arrêté d'espérer, car il fallait bien l'admettre, l'homme parfait n'existait pas, et si jamais le cas contraire était possible, elle serait bien curieuse de le voir. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que ce sont les défauts que l'on perçoit chez l'autre qui nous font chavirer ? Bref, May avait toujours été célibataire et ça lui convenait très bien. Bon, des fois, c'est vrai, elle aimerait bien sentir des bras puissants entourer sa taille pour un doux câlin, avoir une chaleur humaine à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin ou encore recevoir un sourire rempli de tendresse lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être encouragée. Mais ce n'était pas devenu vital pour autant, elle n'était pas dépendante affectivement et puis, ça lui évitait bien du chagrin. Quand elle voyait ses amies en larmes à cause de leur petit-ami, elle se disait à chaque fois que le célibat était la meilleure chose au monde et que ce n'était pas honteux d'être seule.

Ayant la flemme de se lever pour prendre un autre livre, May enleva ses yeux de celui qu'elle venait de finir et posa ce dernier sur son lit avec désintérêt. Elle n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre à cause des vêtements qu'elle portait, elle n'imaginait que trop bien la réaction des autres membres de l'équipage, surtout celle de Law. Elle soupira, elle n'allait pas rester toute la journée coincée là, quand même… ! En plus elle avait faim, et ça, c'était le genre de chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister. Cédant à la tentation, elle se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre tout en ayant regardé aux alentours s'il n'y avait personne, histoire d'éviter le plus possible les remarques désagréables, surtout celles de son capitaine qui étaient généralement très sarcastiques. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cuisine, elle était sauvée. Elle voulut prendre une tasse mais elles étaient bien trop en hauteur pour elle, même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et ça l'agaçait beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression que les tasses la narguait, comme si elles disaient : « aha, tu ne nous attraperas jamais ! » ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Elle pensait abandonner lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos et vit une main tatouée attraper ce qu'elle convoitait tant avec rapidité. Etonnée, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Trafalgar Law qui souriait.

Pourquoi devait-elle tomber sur celui qu'elle voulait le moins voir, justement ? Elle retint un juron et décida de se montrer polie.

- Merci, je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper, c'est trop haut pour moi, remercia-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la tasse.

Alors qu'elle allait s'en saisir, il l'écarta brusquement d'elle et lâcha un rire moqueur sous les yeux ébahis de May qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_- Enfoiré_, pensa-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la caféine.

Elle grommela et retourna à sa préoccupation : essayer d'attraper une tasse. Si seulement elle faisait quelques centimètres de plus… ! C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit et, alors que Law la regardait avec amusement, elle prit une chaise située devant la table et la posa devant le meuble. Elle monta dessus en faisant attention de ne pas tomber et attrapa enfin la tasse désirée. Heureuse de sa victoire, elle descendit et commença à sautiller comme une enfant, mais elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui arriva. En effet, son pied glissa légèrement et elle perdit l'équilibre, son corps se retrouvant propulsé vers l'avant. Law, qui avait de très bons réflexes, rattrapa la jeune fille ainsi que la tasse qui allait menacer de percuter le sol. May écarquilla les yeux, la tête plaquée contre le torse du Chirurgien de la Mort alors que ses mains pendaient le long de son corps. Elle pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur et son parfum l'enivra à nouveau comme un verre de saké. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il la regardait sans expression particulière, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

- J'ai l'impression que tu aimes tomber, miss.

- P-Pas du tout ! rétorqua-t-elle, embarrassée. J'ai pas fait exprès, désolée.

Elle voulut s'écarter mais il resserra sa prise de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper.

- Le mot magique ?

- N'y compte même pas, sadique !

Ses traits se durcirent et une lueur qui était tout sauf bienveillante s'alluma dans ses prunelles. Il attrapa le menton de May et pencha sa tête vers elle, ses prunelles orageuses entrant avec celles azurés de la jeune fille.

- Si j'étais vraiment un sadique, je ferais des choses que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer…

Outrée, elle lui arracha sa tasse des mains d'un geste vif, le poussa brusquement en avant et mis une bonne distance de sécurité, c'est-à-dire environ cinq mètres. Elle pouvait supporter un contact bref, mais lorsque celui-ci durait plus de cinq secondes, elle se sentait embarrassée.

Il la fixait de son sourire narquois, comme pour la provoquer.

- M… Merci, voila, t'es content ? bafouilla-t-elle. Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me toucher !

- Tu n'aimes pas le contact avec les hommes ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose, avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- C'est bon à savoir…

Le sourire qu'il arborait en disant cette phrase était vraiment inquiétant, ça lui arracha même un frisson dans le dos. Il s'assit sur une chaise et posa ses jambes sur la table avec négligence, une main derrière la tête. May, elle, se servit un bon chocolat chaud, s'adossa contre le mur et but rapidement quelques gorgées afin de reprendre contenance, gênée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le jeune homme. Elle pensait qu'il se désintéresserait d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit la main tatouée du jeune homme tapoter gentiment contre la table, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée.

- Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, affirma-t-il d'un ton posé.

Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante. Ils échangèrent un long regard, rompu par May qui accepta finalement la proposition et s'assit à quelques chaises de lui.

- Je me demandais quelque chose, miss…, dit-il d'une voix assez basse tout en fixant le plafond.

- Hm ?

- Qu'as-tu voulu dire tout à l'heure lorsque tu parlais avec la navigatrice ? l'interrogea-t-il en reportant ses yeux sur elle avec intérêt.

Elle déglutit et sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle le savait, il avait deviné que quelque chose clochait. Si seulement elle avait réfléchi avant de parler, ça lui aurait bien évité des soucis ! Elle évita soigneusement son regard et posa ce dernier sur le gobelet dans lequel on pouvait voir son reflet. Ses mains se mirent à tourner la tasse avec nervosité, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux expérimentés de Law.

- Rien de très important, tu ferais mieux d'oublier, répondit-elle avant de légèrement se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. J'ai bien remarqué que tu cachais quelque chose, tu es aussi claire que de l'eau, on peut facilement voir tous tes secrets.

- Je t'assure que tu te trompes, je ne te cache rien du tout, contredit-elle en le dévisageant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? questionna-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sarcastique.

- … Nerveuse ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tu tournes ta tasse, ton pied tape contre le sol de façon incontrôlée, tes sourcils sont froncés et surtout : tu ne peux pas me regarder plus de cinq secondes.

Ah.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le contredire, il venait de la démasquer. Elle sourit tristement.

- Tu es vraiment fort, complimenta-t-elle. Je l'avoue, j'ai un secret, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te le dire mais je dois d'abord être sûre de quelque chose.

- Tu ne pourras pas le cacher très longtemps, miss. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens, peu importe les moyens.

May haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle termina rapidement sa tasse et se leva dans le but de sortir de la pièce. Elle allait franchir la porte lorsque la voix de Law fendit l'air :

- Une dernière chose.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche et tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

- Ces vêtements te vont à merveille, ricana-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Oui je les adore, ils sont très beaux ! Mais on m'a toujours dit que j'avais de mauvais goûts, répondit-elle innocemment d'une voix fluette, alors qu'une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les prunelles du Chirurgien.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparu du champ de vision de Law, ce dernier ne trouvant les mots adéquats pour clore la conversation en sa faveur.

_- C'est qu'elle sait se défendre quand il s'agit d'échanges verbaux la nouvelle, _pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune fille décida de se faire une petite balade dans le sous-marin. Tant pis pour les vêtements, Law l'avait vu donc au final, se cacher ne servirait à rien, et puis elle ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air. Ses pas la dirigèrent vers le pont où Penguin et Shachi parlaient bruyamment

- Tu imagines si on allait de nouveau sur l'île des femmes ? Ce serait génial ! s'écria le brun avec enthousiasme.

- Totalement d'accord Shachi, approuva l'autre en hochant la tête. Elles étaient tellement belles ! Par contre elles n'avaient pas le droit de nous adresser la parole, ça, c'était vraiment dommage… !

- Ouais… heureusement maintenant on a May ! D'ailleurs elle est tellement petite que dès fois je dois baisser la tête pour la voir ! ajouta-t-il ensuite en riant avant d'être rapidement suivit par Penguin.

- Je t'ai entendu, répliqua cette dernière en s'approchant d'eux.

Shachi sursauta violemment et tourna doucement la tête en direction de la concernée, comme pour retarder l'échéance. Il arbora un sourire crispé.

- Ah, tu étais là ? Mais tu sais quand j'ai dit que tu étais petite, j'ai pas réfléchi, tu sais… ! tenta-t-il de se justifier, reculant de quelques pas en voyant qu'elle se rapprochait de lui avec un air menaçant.

- Donc pour toi c'était tellement évident que t'as pas eu besoin de connecter tes neurones ?

- Mais nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… !

Le pauvre, il s'enfonçait. Il avait maintenant tendus ses mains devant lui en signe de protection et était collé contre la rambarde tandis que Penguin riait avec amusement, se moquant ouvertement de son ami. May sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression inquiète qui s'afficha sur le visage du brun qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Tu sais ce que je fais aux vilains garçons qui critiquent ma taille ? demanda-t-elle en souriant innocemment, faisant trembler Shachi qui savait que ce genre de sourire flippant signifiait qu'il allait bientôt avoir mal.

Il n'osa pas répondre, de peur d'aggraver son cas. C'est alors que, soudainement, May leva son poing en l'air et frappa rageusement sa tête, son geste était semblable à celui de Sakura Haruno envers Naruto Uzumaki (sauf que comme elle était plus petite que Shachi, elle était obligée de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds). De fausses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du brun et il se colla à Penguin qui riait toujours de lui.

- Ouin ~ ! May est méchante avec moi ! pleurnicha-t-il tel un enfant.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi ! rétorqua cette dernière vivement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirent à cet instant que les femmes étaient belles et gracieuses mais qu'il fallait mesurer ses mots car elles pouvaient se transformer en véritable lionnes enragées.

- Dis Penguin, comment se nomme l'île que l'on aperçoit là-bas ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- C'est Sabaody, un archipel principalement composé de forêts.

May grimaça. C'était sur cette île qu'il y avait un commerce d'esclaves en plein essor dont les nobles raffolaient avidement. Elle se sentit submergée par la colère, les hommes qui allaient à l'endroit où se déroulait ces ventes d'humains étaient tout simplement répugnants. Ça la dégoutait que des gens puissent penser qu'il existait une sous-race, que les humains n'étaient pas tous sur un pied d'égalité. De plus, les habitants de Sabaody détestaient les créatures marines, les considérants comme de vulgaires poissons souillés.

- Et on va faire quoi là-bas ?

- T'acheter des vêtements ! Tu ne vas pas rester habiller ainsi… !

Et un nouveau coup de poing pour Shachi, un ! Penguin allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais May le coupa dans son élan :

- Tu fais une remarque toi aussi et je te balance par-dessus bord, pigé ?

Il referma vivement la bouche suite à la menace de la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois le brun, rire qui disparu rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut son poing qui le menaçait à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sous-marin accosta. May cria de joie lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur la terre ferme de l'archipel. Malgré le fait qu'elle détestait cette île, elle était heureuse d'atterrir. Elle pouvait enfin courir dans tous les sens et respirer autre chose que la mer ! Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à rester autant de temps dehors. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées enfermée au bureau là où son précieux ordinateur trônait fièrement. Lorsqu'on lui proposait une activité qui incitait à sortir, elle acceptait rarement, préférant le calme de la maison et le bruit de ses doigts qui tapaient sur les touches du clavier.

- Bepo, appela Law d'un air fatigué en arrivant sur le pont.

Il tendait son nodachi et l'ours comprit directement ce que voulait son capitaine et prit le sabre entre ses deux pattes. Les yeux du jeune homme tatoué se posèrent ensuite sur May qui courait sur la verdure comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné au loto, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux et il s'adressa à la jeune fille qui continuait toujours son petit manège.

- Je comprends ta joie d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais tu pourrais te tenir correctement, miss.

_Monsieur le rabat-joie : le retour, _pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant, tournant ses yeux azurés dans sa direction.

- Tu devrais justement en être heureux Trafalgar, d'habitude je n'aime pas faire les magasins, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-il, une lueur d'étonnement dans les prunelles. T'es un garçon manqué, en fait, ricana-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Crois ce que tu veux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel.

Law rigola légèrement avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

- Pendant que j'y pense : ne t'éloignes pas de nous pendant notre escapade ici, exigea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est un conseil ? questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, c'est un ordre.

Sa voix était ferme, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et ils partirent tous les deux en direction des magasins, accompagnés de Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un magasin convenable et entrèrent tout en restant discret pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Law ne voulait pas prendre de risque et amener la marine dans les environs, il savait que May ne pourrait pas se défendre et qu'elle serait en danger. La jeune fille, joyeuse, sifflotait une douce musique tout en attrapant des vêtements par-ci par-là tandis que le jeune homme s'était adossé contre un mur près des cabines, attendant qu'elle se mette aux essayages. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il la vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard, une pile dans les mains, pensant qu'elle prendrait au moins trois quarts d'heure pour se décider. Il connaissait la folie qui envahissait les femmes à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient les boutiques et le temps fou qu'elles prenaient pour choisir ce qui leur convenait, pour le plus grand malheur de leur conjoint. May entra dans la cabine et commença ses essayages, les joues rouges. Ça la gênait de savoir que Law l'attendait juste derrière, elle ne voulait pas que ses yeux se posent sur elle, elle détestait son apparence, elle se sentait mal dans sa peau, elle complexait.

La tristesse se peigna sur son visage mais elle décida de rapidement l'enlever, ne voulant pas avoir le moral à zéro. Sa gaieté revint rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut les pompons accrochés à la veste rose qu'elle avait choisie. Elle adorait les choses mignonnes, ça la faisait fondre. Dès qu'elle voyait une peluche aux yeux ronds qui lui faisait de l'œil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'acheter et de la serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras comme elle le ferait avecun ami à qui elle confiait tous ses secrets. Oui, May aimait le rose, le romantisme et le baiser final qui avait lieu entre les deux personnages principaux d'un film. Elle nageait dans un univers de tendresse, c'était en quelque sorte une carapace qui la protégeait contre les mésaventures quotidiennes. Elle avait besoin d'un repère, d'une lumière brillant dans l'obscurité, ça la rassurait autant qu'un enfant ayant besoin du câlin de sa maman pour s'endormir le soir sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune.

Après avoir enfilé la première tenue, elle tira timidement sur le rideau et s'approcha des membres de l'équipage, le cœur battant la chamade. Les yeux de Law la regardèrent silencieusement de haut en bas comme s'il la passait aux rayons X, la mettant profondément mal à l'aise.

- T'es trop mignonne là-dedans, May ! complimenta Shachi avec des yeux en cœurs en levant les bras en l'air, ce qui la rassura légèrement.

- C'est bien mieux que les vêtements du capitaine, ajouta Penguin en souriant.

Bepo resta silencieux et May regarda ledit capitaine, anxieuse.

- Non ça ne va pas, retournes-y, finit-il par dire avec impassibilité en indiquant la cabine d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle grogna ouvertement et s'exécuta, vexée.

- Pourquoi vous avez dit ça, capitaine ? Ça lui allait très bien ! reprocha Penguin, étonné.

Law ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux avec agacement. May enleva ses vêtements et les remplaça par d'autres. Shachi et Penguin la complimentèrent à nouveau mais Trafalgar soupira.

- Non plus, dit-il d'un ton qui cette fois-ci était ennuyé.

Irritée, la jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir et retourna dans la cabine. L'énervement montait en elle, elle le sentait, la déception également. Ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de savoir que les autres lui disaient que ça lui allait bien, mais savoir que Law pensait le contraire la blessait beaucoup. Elle avait comme l'impression de ne pas être jolie à ses yeux et ça lui déplaisait. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que son corps qu'elle détestait, non. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus ce qu'elle était psychologiquement. Ses professeurs marquaient toujours dans son bulletin : « May manque de confiance en elle » et ce n'était pas une coïncidence, c'était la pure vérité.

Elle se présenta à nouveau devant Law, son sourire ayant disparu à cause de ses pensées peu positives, il fallait croire qu'elle aimait ça, se dévaloriser. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle entendit Trafalgar lui demander avec un sourire narquois :

- Tu fais exprès de mettre des horreurs pareilles ? Ça non plus, ça ne va pas.

Les émotions qui devaient l'assaillirent n'arrivèrent pas tout de suite. Elle s'était contentée de rester figée devant sa remarque, le regardant avec un air ébahis. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qu'un tourbillon de sentiments négatifs s'empara d'elle et qu'elle tira à nouveau le rideau derrière elle d'un coup sec. Elle enleva ses vêtements avec rapidité et enfila ceux qu'elle avait avant d'atterrir sur l'île. Elle réunit ensuite tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et sortit de la cabine, les sourcils froncés et les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Law tourna la tête vers elle, pensant qu'elle avait encore essayé une tenue. Il fronça les yeux d'incompréhension en voyant qu'elle avait remis les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté. Il voulut lui demander le pourquoi du comment mais il fut interrompu par la pile de vêtements qui lui arrivèrent en pleine figure. Il la regarda avec une incrédulité spontanée et remarqua la lueur de chagrin qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

- T'es qu'un abrutit Trafalgar Law, murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide et rouée, comme si elle allait pleurer. Puisque tu n'es pas content, choisis-toi-même !

Elle n'attendit pas plus et se dirigea vers la sortie en courant, la tête baissée. Désarçonné mais ne perdant pas ses réflexes pour autant, Law arracha son nodachi des pattes de Bepo et voulut la rattraper mais les gens étaient nombreux, il dû forcer le passage et, arrivé à la sortie, il regarda à droite et à gauche avant de faire quelques pas de plus. Elle avait disparu.

Agacé, il enleva son chapeau nordique et s'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main droite. Bon sang, c'était justement le genre de chose qu'elle ne devait pas faire, il lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle et elle avait désobéi. Il soupira ouvertement, remit son chapeau sur sa tête et partit à sa recherche, laissant ses hommes à l'intérieur du magasin.

Fuir. Elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible, s'éloigner de cet homme qui lui faisait baisser les armes. Blessée, elle l'était. Elle aurait pu comprendre qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas ses goûts en matière de vêtements, mais l'air moqueur qu'il avait arboré l'avait envahit d'une honte infinie et tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais c'était se cacher. Elle détestait les moqueries qui concernaient l'apparence des gens, ça l'insupportait. Au collège elle avait terriblement souffert à cause de ses cheveux épais, même ses camarades de classe l'avaient pointée du doigt et rigolaient dans son dos. La solitude l'étreignait à cette époque. Elle n'était pas comme tout le monde, elle s'habillait de ballerines accompagnées de chaussettes blanches, de pantalons larges et de pulls démodés. Elle voulait juste être discrète, qu'on l'accepte pour ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur, mais personne n'avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle renfermait dans son cœur, car ce qui comptait le plus pour les collégiens était l'apparence, l'image que renvoyait chaque individu. Les groupes se formaient sur cette principale caractéristique, si une personne était populaire, tout le monde voulait être ami avec pour être sous la lumière des projecteurs. Les gens se suivaient comme des moutons, ils s'observaient, faisaient pareil, et dès que quelqu'un agissait d'une autre manière, il le rejetait, exactement comme elle, car elle ne pensait pas comme eux.

Pendant des années elle avait été sujet de rigolade et pendant longtemps elle avait désiré disparaître aux yeux de tous, pensant que son existence même n'était pas désirée. Heureusement au lycée ça s'était amélioré, même si les remarques persistaient encore un peu. Les taquineries, elle les acceptait ouvertement et les prenait avec le sourire, mais les moqueries portant atteinte à son image, à ce qu'elle reflétait dans la glace, elle ne les supportait plus, elle en avait eu assez, son cœur était déjà à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Les plaies avaient mis du temps à se renfermer, plusieurs années même, et aujourd'hui encore elles menaçaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Son corps rentra dans quelque chose, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées et la fit tomber à terre. Elle leva son visage ruisselant de larmes et aperçut l'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer involontairement. Ce dernier la regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire peu rassurant.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et elle décida de le contourner dans le but de partir mais il la retint par le bras. Elle tourna la tête afin de lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais une main s'abattit sur elle et elle perdit connaissance.

[…]

C'est lorsque son corps percuta le sol que May se réveilla avec peine. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à taper dessus avec une massue. Où était-elle ? Elle ne voyait rien du tout, il faisait noir, et pourtant ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient ligotées, elle pouvait également sentir un tissu l'entourer, comme si elle était enfermée dans quelque chose. La panique s'insinua en elle comment un poison venimeux, que se passait-il ? Elle avait du mal à respirer, l'air était faible. Elle essaya de réfléchir rapidement à la situation mais ses pensées étaient confuses, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée correcte et précise, tous les mots se mélangeaient entre eux. Elle voulut appeler à l'aide mais on lui avait mis un scotch sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Tu as bien fait, nous manquions de marchandises, justement, fit une voix qui étrangement lui semblait familière.

En entendant le mot « marchandise » elle blêmit et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. La lumière l'aveugla soudainement et on l'attrapa violemment par le bras. Elle leva alors les yeux vers celui qui possédait la voix qu'elle semblait connaître et eut un sursaut, ses craintes étaient fondées. C'était bel et bien lui, elle avait vu juste. Son corps était maigre, il avait des cheveux argentés, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos ainsi qu'un chapeau jaune, un manteau pourpre et un foulard rose. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes en forme d'étoile. Ce n'était pas une illusion, devant elle se trouvait Disco, le responsable de la salle de vente aux enchères humaines.

- On l'enferme avec les autres prisonniers ? demanda l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé.

- Oui vas-y et tiens-là bien, elle ne doit pas s'échapper !

- Entendu !

On lui enleva le scotch qu'elle avait sur la bouche et l'homme se dirigea au fond du bâtiment où était enfermé tous les esclaves. May commença à se débattre violemment malgré le peu de force qu'elle possédait.

- Tu vas arrêter de gigoter oui ?! On doit prendre la taille de ton cou pour te mettre le collier !

Elle se débattit encore plus.

- Si tu continues je serai obligé de te frapper ! C'est ça que tu veux ? s'énerva celui qui la tenait toujours.

- Ne l'abimez pas trop, sinon les acheteurs ne voudront pas d'elle, ordonna Disco en s'approchant.

Il attrapa son visage de sa main droite et la regarda avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposé de sorte de ne pas voir le visage de ce taré dont elle aimerait bien casser la figure.

- Elle a l'air en bonne santé et en plus elle est jeune, tant mieux, ajouta-t-il en la lâchant d'un geste brusque, faisant grogner May qui avait mal à la mâchoire.

Elle lui tira la langue de manière enfantine mais le regretta rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'argenté frapper agressivement sa joue, la faisant tomber à terre à cause du choc. Elle sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

- Pour qui tu te prends, gamine ? explosa-t-il. Tu crois que tu peux me provoquer ? A ta place je me ferais discrète ! Donnez-moi le collier, je vais le lui mettre moi-même !

L'homme qui tenait le collier le lui donna et on releva May afin qu'elle puisse être en face de Disco. Tremblant de rage, ce dernier s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme pour profiter de la mine apeurée de la jeune fille. Il l'ouvrit en deux et le referma, puis il rigola et sortit de la salle dans le but de se préparer car les enchères allaient bientôt commencer. Un des hommes ouvrit une des cages et jeta May à l'intérieur sous le regard vide des prisonniers présents.

Le mot « esclave » s'ancra soudainement en elle et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues, c'était malheureusement la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se leva péniblement et s'adossa contre un des murs froids de la salle, alors que l'éclat qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles commençait à disparaitre. Elle détestait cet endroit, ces saletés d'humains qui se dirigeaient en ce moment même vers la salle de vente et le silence de mort qui régnait. Son cœur se serra lorsque le visage de Law apparut dans son esprit, que faisait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il en train de la chercher où était-il retourné sur le sous-marin ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse…

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, comme pour y chercher une lueur d'espoir. Ce fut ensuite un murmure suppliant, à peine audible, qui franchit ses lèvres tremblantes :

- Sauve-moi, Law…

**oO_O_Oo**

Le bruit d'une clé retentit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir la silhouette d'un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il enleva négligemment son sac et l'accrocha au porte manteau avant de lâcher un bâillement, preuve de sa fatigue. Ses pas l'emmenèrent à la cuisine, ses yeux noisette se dirigèrent vers l'horloge d'où émanait le bruit du tic tac et il constata avec lassitude qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. Voulant que tout soit prêt avant l'arrivé de sa femme, il sortit quelques plats sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il prenait et commença à cuisiner. Pendant que la viande cuisait il décida d'allumer la télé pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une voix aiguë résonna dans l'ensemble de la maison :

- Je suis rentrée !

- Bonjour ma chérie, ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il après lui avoir volé un tendre baiser.

- Je me suis un peu ennuyée, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients en ce moment…, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle posait ses affaires dans le bureau, là où étaient installés tous les ordinateurs.

Son mari eut un air compatissant et elle lui demanda à son tour en souriant :

- Et toi ta journée ?

- Fatigante ! avoua-t-il. Les élèves ont pas mal bavardé aujourd'hui, surtout Alexandre, comme d'habitude. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le clown.

- Tu ne l'as pas trop réprimandé j'espère ?

- Je lui ai juste demandé de se taire et de faire ses exercices, répondit-il d'une voix neutre en haussant les épaules. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas très autoritaire.

Elle rigola légèrement et s'installa à table tandis que lui alla en bas des escaliers pour appeler sa fille. N'entendant aucune réponse, il pensa intérieurement qu'elle était occupée et il retourna près de sa femme pour commencer à manger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien alors qu'une émission passait à la télé.

- C'est bizarre qu'elle ne descende pas, elle sait que l'on mange à cette heure-là pourtant, nota la mère au bout d'un moment, trouvant étrange que sa fille ne descende toujours pas.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Tu peux aller la voir ?

- Oui, j'y vais.

Elle se leva et monta les escaliers d'une marche rapide avant de toquer à la porte de sa fille. Aucun mot ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Elle haussa un sourcil et ouvrit doucement la porte, les yeux balayant rapidement la pièce du regard. Elle vit avec surprise que la jeune fille n'y était pas, elle semblait s'être envolée, elle remarqua que son sac noir à bandoulière avait disparu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avec inquiétude, le cœur tambourinant violemment contre sa poitrine :

- … May… ?

**oO_O_Oo**

Ce chapitre est terminé ! Quelles sont vos impressions ? Y-a-t-il une phrase que vous avez aimé ? Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré le passage ou elle critique indirectement les vêtements de Law, ça m'a fait trop rire de l'écrire ! Et Shachi qui s'en prend plein la figure, le pauvre ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait de chapitre, franchement, moi je le suis, faire les descriptions est une tache difficile, et je suis heureuse de voir que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Je remercie ma maman qui a corrigé les fautes et signalé les incohérences (même si elle ne le verra pas ^^) et je vous remercie aussi chers lecteurs ! Le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines aussi je pense ! Profitez-en, car ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, je viens à peine de finir le chapitre cinq... ! Heureusement j'ai des idées, mais 5000 mots ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça, donc j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre patience !

On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ~ !


	4. Tension et confrontation !

Hey ~ ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien malgré mon début de semaine peu agréable et horriblement fatiguant à cause du décès d'une personne que je connais, comme je l'ai expliqué au chapitre précédent avant le commencement. La personne qui est parti et moi-même n'étions pas très proche, mais je vous assure que voir les autres pleurer, voir le cercueil qui est transporté dans un silence pensant, c'est juste déchirant. Donc je vous le redis : profitez de chaque moment passé avec vos proches, c'est très important ! On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve !

A part ça, il y a des choses bien plus positives, en effet, mon début d'année commence plutôt bien ! J'ai de bonnes notes dans les matières littéraires (Oui j'ai quatre de moyenne en maths, et alors ? On peut pas être douée partout !) et je m'entends bien avec les gens de ma classe, d'accord c'est ma vie mais pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour moi car j'ai redoublé je vous le dis : tout va bien (pour le moment… ! #SBAFF#).

Plus sérieusement : merci ! Le nombre de vues à augmenté, on a atteint les 800, eh ouais ! Les followers sont passés à 15 et les favoris à 8, y a du progrès, et je vous en remercie ! Vous avez aussi laissé vos impressions, autant que le chapitre d'avant, et c'est juste trop mignon ~ ! Comme je suis d'une bonté sans limite (mes chevilles vont bien), je vais répondre à vos adorables commentaires ~ ! ^^

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Yukina21 :** Coucou ! Aha, le passage avec la tasse est le préféré de tout le monde je crois ! ^^ Attention à tes mots, si Law t'entend, il va prendre un scalpel, et, et… °~° L'espoir fait vivre… Non je plaisante, évidemment qu'il s'en rend compte, mais tu le connais, il a son orgueil donc pour les aveux May peut attendre ! ) De rien, c'est la moindre des choses de faire attention à ce que vous dites tous en commentaire, après tout vous prenez de votre temps pour me laisser votre avis, pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire pareil ? ça serait injustice et impoli ^^ Et puis comme ça je me sens encore plus proche de mes lecteurs !

Remercie plutôt mon petit cerveau qui a réussi à imaginer tout ce bordel qu'est mon histoire, c'est lui qui a tout le mérite ! 8)

Merci beaucoup en tout cas ~ !

**LiliT :** Hey, ne pleure pas petit canard, il ne faut pas ! … Ok, ok, je t'offre ça, en guise de remerciement pour ces larmes qui sont la preuve que ce chapitre t'ai touchée :

Oui Law est un méchant garçon, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, hein ? ~ Merci, en effet je suis plutôt fier de chapitre et des sentiments qui s'y dégage, je suis donc heureuse que tu l'ai apprécié ! Oh, c'est gentil de dire tant de choses gentilles sur mon OC, ça me rassure, n'hésite pas à dire également ce qui te déplaît chez elle ! Oui je continuerais, jusqu'au bout du monde, don't worry ! :P

**Non, ton commentaire n'est PAS inutile ! **Peu importe qu'il soit long,en language sms ou je ne sais pas quoi, un commentaire reste un commentaire et c'est adorable de laisser ton avis, ça me motive donc non, ne pense surtout pas que ton commentaire est inutile ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu !

**Lily-Rose :** Bonjour à toi ! ^^

Heureusement que je prends le temps de vous répondre, t'imagines sinon ? Ce serait irrespectueux quand même ! Oh, t'es mignonne de m'en remettre un (même si c'est un gros pavé héhé ). Ah bah on l'a tous deviné la tasse a eu son succès ! Pauvre Law il s'en prend plein la gueule en ce moment, mais faut pas être trop dur avec lui ! o/

Merci de dire que May a l'air plus humaine, c'est agréable à lire, en effet c'est un objectif que je vise. Je ne veux pas forcément que May soit un personne qui finit par être puissant ou je ne sais quoi, je veux juste que vous puissiez vous identifiez à travers elle, et que vous la voyez comme une fille banale qui a ses complexes et ses qualités. Je cherche à mettre en avant les personnes « simples » comme elle, un peu comme dans les romans réalistes ^^ !

Aha j'étais pliée devant ton délire avec la sérénade, limite ce serait plus effrayant que romantique en fait, je vois vraiment pas Law fait ça mdr ! Hum non je ne vais pas suivre l'histoire originale de One Piece. Il y aura peut-être des éléments de l'histoire originale mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, je pense. Dis-toi juste que j'invente généralement et que je ne suis pas vraiment la chronologie ^^ En fait j'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça, héhé. J'ai des progrès à faire… :soupir :

Voila la suite que tu voulais, et merci de ce compliment très touchant, et merci aussi pour ton commentaire très constructif ! ^^

**Eiliime**** :** Bonjour petite crevette !

Charismatique, oui c'est le mot ! Et pourtant l'idée de me retrouver avec lui en salle d'opération ne me tente pas plus que ça, héhé, son sadisme m'effraye, parfois ! Pas toi ? Hum oui pas faux, personne n'arrive à le cerner, il est difficile de savoir s'il fait les choses dans son intérêt ou si c'est par honnêteté ! Il est complexe notre Chirurgien ! ^^ Ah oui ces épisodes-là c'est le bonheur, il apparaît dans tellement peu d'épisodes, ce qui est fort dommage d'ailleurs, mais il prend tout de même de plus en plus d'importance dans le manga (je trouve), donc je ne vais pas trop me plaindre. :p

Profites-en, je crois que bientôt (un ou deux chapitres), l'attente sera plus longue ! En effet, je publie plus rapidement que j'écris, donc je finirais forcément par prendre du retard malgré les idées que j'ai et tout le reste. Je suis contente si tu as adoré, et j'espère que tu adoreras également ce chapitre quatre ! Merci je suis satisfaite de savoir que tu as été touchée, c'est important de ressentir des émotions quand on lit. ^^

J'espère à bientôt ?

**Aoicia :** Salut ! Dommage, je suis sûre que les pingouins auraient apprécié ta compagnie ! ^^ Comment ça « tu veux toucher mes chocolats » ?! Je crois que tu rêves un peu, là ! J'ai jamais vu un personnage de manga faire ça, haha ! Oh ne me parle pas de sa mort, moi aussi j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine dépressive, en plus à ce moment-là c'était l'heure de manger, et pour moi la nourriture c'est sacré ! D :

Tu sais pas qui choisir ? Prends les deux 8D

AHAHA Law, tu as des ennemis, attention ! Une foule de fans aux envies meurtrières vont monter sur le sous-marin et détruire tes livres ! Traffy-Cotage ? Aww, j'aurais pas aimé ! Je note ce surnom fort intéressant… !

Troisième fois que je vois le mot « méchant » et « Law » à côté dans un commentaire ! Faut lui pardonner, il va se rattraper (ou pas) ! Oui mais comme je l'ai dis avant Law a de la fierté, donc pour les aveux, on va attendre encore quelques années, d'accord ? Quoi que, le mot « jamais » conviendrait mieux, même réduit à l'état de squelette il ne serait pas foutu de prononcé un petit : « désolé… » ! Hum, May ne sera pas soumise non plus ça c'est clair, mais elle ne va pas non plus se rebeller, juste se défendre, car elle a aussi sa part de responsabilité (il lui avait ordonné de ne pas partir et elle l'a fait, et d'autres trucs que tu verras en lisant D).

Alors je t'avoue que pour les parents, j'ai surtout mis ça pour rajouter du dramatique, après est-ce que je vais faire une histoire en parallèle, je t'avoue que j'hésite encore un peu, j'ai une idée en tête mais je préfère encore y réfléchir ! ^^ Oui j'écris au feeling, ce n'est pas bien TwT. Alors pour ce qui est de comment elle est arrivée dans le monde de OP, tu le découvriras dans deux chapitres, patience (ne t'attends pas à un truc badass car ça ne l'est pas du tout… #plor#) !

Merci pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture ! :D

**Fan Fan Fan :** Coucou ! ^^

Merci d'aimer ma fic, c'est gentil ! ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que les personnages ne sont pas OOC, car c'est une de mes plus grandes craintes ^^ l'histoire n'a pas de raison de vivre si le caractère des personnages n'est pas un minimum respecté ! :3

Oh je suis honorée que tu ais autant accroché, voila la suite que tu as attendu avec impatience, je te remercie d'avoir laissé tes impressions !

Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos commentaires, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Enjoy ~

**oO_O_Oo**

« _Où pouvait-elle bien être ?_ » était la question que se posait Law depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait beau chercher dans tous les endroits possibles il ne trouvait May nulle par, et ça l'agaçait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Oui, Trafalgar Law était submergé par l'inquiétude, émotion qu'il ressentait rarement de par son côté extrêmement décontracté et ses connaissances sur la médecine. Si un de ses coéquipiers était blessé, il se savait capable de le soigner même si ce dernier était à l'agonie. Sa confiance en lui faisait qu'il n'était jamais envahit par le stress et le fait qu'il réussisse à garder le contrôle de ses émotions, voir même à être insolent dans les moments critiques, montrait qu'il n'était pas le genre de pirate à éprouver ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-même, et ça le troublait. Il savait que May était fragile et inoffensive, et même s'il ne la considérait pas encore officiellement comme un membre de l'équipage, elle restait tout de même celle qui avait attisé sa curiosité.

Il ne saurait dire quelle réaction il pourrait avoir s'il retrouvait May en train d'agoniser ou tout simplement morte, les yeux vides et le cœur ayant arrêté ses battements. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer, il voulait garder l'espoir qu'elle était vivante, il se refusait à penser le contraire.. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta afin de reprendre sa respiration, les mains posées sur ses genoux. C'est alors qu'il leva la tête et remarqua qu'il était devant le bâtiment où se déroulait la vente aux enchères humaines, il n'avait pas vérifié cet endroit, c'est donc avec un léger sourire qui se voulait confiant qu'il entra à l'intérieur. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité puis il remarqua que la salle était pleine à craquer et que les enchères avaient commencé. Son regard se posa sur Eustass Kidd, un pirate ayant fait de nombreuses pertes civiles. Il était de très grande taille, musclé et arborait une chevelure rouge ayant la forme d'une flamme. Adossé contre le mur il fixait Law, auquel ce dernier répondit par un regard méprisant et un sourire fourbe, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire au roux, vu que ses sourcils se froncèrent juste après. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates décida de s'installer, les bras posés sur le dossier du siège, observant d'un air intrigué ce qui se déroulait sur la scène. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était en train de se faire acheter, Trafalgar voyait les bras qui se levaient, accompagnés de leur numéro. L'esclave finit par être acheté à 700.000 berrys par un dragon céleste et fut ramené de force dans la salle des prisonniers.

Il tiqua lorsqu'il vit une chevelure brune apparaître sous la lumière des projecteurs, alors que Disco présentait la nouvelle marchandise :

- Âgée de dix sept ans, cette jeune fille qui se nomme May est une écrivaine de talent ! Elle saura vous divertir lorsque vous vous sentirez submergé par l'ennuie et en plus de cela elle possède un physique fort attrayant ! Chers clients, je vous propose cette jeune femme pour un prix de départ de 500.000 berrys !

L'enchère commença et le capitaine sentit ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau en voyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues pâles de May, il garda tout de même une expression parfaitement calme. Le soulagement avait remplacé l'inquiétude et il se retint de lâcher un soupir. Elle allait bien, elle était en vie, c'était le plus important. Elle avait l'air tellement faible et si déterminée à la fois, elle regardait droit dans les yeux les acheteurs qui l'observait telle un animal de foire et sa mâchoire était crispée, comme si la rage lui prenait les tripes. Elle prit une expression étonnée lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens par hasard, puis ce fut un sourire de remerciement qui s'afficha sur son visage. Il la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire : « Je vais te sortir de là, tu peux me faire confiance ».

Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire, il allait la sauver, l'arracher des griffes de ce commerce infâme.

Alors que Disco allait la vendre pour 800.000 berrys, Law se leva et déclara d'une voix forte et aisée :

- 1.000.000 berrys !

Des gens s'exclamèrent, d'autres poussèrent des cris d'indignations et quelques-uns prirent un air contrarié. May elle l'observait, interloquée qu'il puisse dépenser autant pour elle. Law lança un regard assassin aux quelques derniers qui essayaient encore de l'acheter, ce qui les obligèrent à se raviser, ne voulant pas mourir sous les mains du Chirurgien de la Mort.

- 3, 2, 1… adjugé ! May revient donc au numéro 31 !

Il eut un sourire satisfait et se rassit avec nonchalance tout en envoyant un regard moqueur à l'assemblé. May rejoignit les autres prisonniers en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Les enchères se terminèrent quelques heures plus tard. Tous les acheteurs se dirigeaient vers le fond du bâtiment pour aller chercher leur esclave, Law attendait dans la file, les mains dans les poches. Il donna les 1.000.000 de berrys et s'approcha de May qui le regardait, les yeux pétillants. Il prit son nodachi posé sur son épaule et trancha le collier de la jeune fille ainsi que ses chaînes, la rendant libre de ses mouvements. Heureuse, elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant de nouveau, submergée par les émotions qui l'assaillait. Il voulut accepter l'étreinte, mais une colère s'alluma soudainement en lui comme un feu grandissant, et il savait pourquoi. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune homme la repousser avec une irritation non dissimulée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyons l'air furieux qu'il arborait. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais il lui attrapa sèchement le bras et se retourna tout en déclarant d'une voix extrêmement froide, le regard dur :

- On rentre.

Ne cherchant pas à entendre sa réponse, il commença à marcher en direction du sous-marin jaune. May comprit que ce qu'elle avait fait était grave, très grave. Elle avait désobéi à son capitaine et avait agit de manière totalement irresponsable, au point de mettre sa vie en danger et de lui avoir fait dépenser énormément d'argent. Les remords l'envahirent soudainement comme un ras de marrée, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui la tenait toujours, son corps dégageait une aura effrayante. Même après ce qu'elle avait fait, il était venu la sauver et ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Sans lui, elle serait entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ne la traiterait que comme une moins que rien, elle lui devait la vie. Trafalgar Law était taquin, sadique et parfois autoritaire, arrogant aussi, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre le mérite des autres, il respectait ses hommes et avait une part d'humanité, et elle remarqua qu'elle en avait mis du temps pour le réaliser.

Shachi et Penguin, qui étaient sur le pont et observaient les alentours du regard, sautèrent de joie en l'apercevant derrière la silhouette élancée de Law. Ils coururent vers elle, soulagés.

- On avait tellement peur pour toi May ! s'exclama Shachi en lui sautant dans les bras

- On pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, heureusement tu vas bien, ajouta Penguin en souriant.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait du souci les garçons, s'excusa-t-elle à voix basse.

- Vous ferez vos chaleureuses retrouvailles plus tard, fit Law d'une voix calme en tirant violemment sur son bras.

Il la fit entrer à l'intérieur du sous-marin sous l'air interrogateur des deux jeunes hommes qui se demandèrent pourquoi leur capitaine était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Ils se lancèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules et allèrent à la salle de contrôle dans le but de faire descendre le navire au fond de la mer. Law lui, emmenait May d'un pas assuré en direction de l'infirmerie, un silence pesant les accompagnait, donnant encore plus envie à la jeune fille de disparaitre. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit d'un geste de la tête et elle s'exécuta sans aucun bruit, de peur de le mettre encore plus en colère. Il s'approcha d'un tiroir et en sortit une pommade anti-inflammatoire ainsi qu'un sac en plastique qu'il remplit de glaçons. Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle et posa le sac sur sa joue droite, là où le bleu était apparu à cause de la gifle qu'elle avait reçu, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer à cause de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux, il était si proche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, de peur d'y apercevoir de la déception, de la honte ou encore de l'indifférence, alors elle regardait le vide et ses pieds qui se balançaient de haut en bas.

- Écoute…, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, ayant marre du silence qui pesait. Je…

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec sans poser ses yeux sur elle. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

La réaction du jeune homme tatoué lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle dû prendre sur elle pour retenir les larmes qui lui piquait les yeux, sa tête se baissant encore plus. Il écarta le sac de glaçons de sa joue, ouvrit la pommade anti-inflammatoire, en déposa légèrement sur son majeur et commença un mouvement circulaire sur le bleu qui était moins gonflé. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de May en sentant les doigts de Law sur sa peau et des rougeurs prirent place sur son visage, la faisant ressembler à une tomate.

_On dirait que tu es gênée, miss._

C'est ce qu'il aurait dit d'un ton taquin si la situation ne l'obligeait à être si froid et, comme à l'habitude, elle soupira intérieurement de dépit. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et rangea le matériel de médecine avant de sortir de la pièce sans prononcer un seul mot. May écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sermonné ? Il aurait pu le faire, il aurait dû le faire ! Ça la perturbait de savoir qu'elle s'était mal comportée et que personne n'était là pour la réprimander, il agissait avec impassibilité et ça la dérangeait beaucoup. Elle aurait préféré qu'il exprime sa colère plutôt que de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que pour May, rien n'était pire que l'indifférence. C'est comme si elle n'existait plus, comme si elle ne faisait plus partie de son univers, et c'est toujours douloureux de constater qu'on n'est rien dans les yeux de celui auquel on est attaché, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour.

Le moral à zéro, elle pensa d'abord s'enfermer dans sa chambre un petit bout de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça mais se dit que finalement ça ne ferait que la déprimer davantage, elle décida donc de rejoindre Penguin et Shachi dans la salle de contrôle, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

- Salut, vous faites quoi ?

- On répare des trucs par-ci par-là, on est mécaniciens après tout ! expliqua Penguin d'un air ravi.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle ne le savait pas, peu d'informations circulaient sur eux dans son monde à elle, ils étaient assez secondaires, comme personnages.

- Ouais, approuva Shachi d'un air fier, une clé à molette dans les mains. Au fait, t'as quoi à la joue ? C'est tout bleu.

Il pointait du doigt l'endroit où elle avait été giflée, endroit qui lui faisait toujours mal, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, ça ? Rien du tout, une petite mésaventure, répondit-elle d'un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

- Attends, c'est pas le capitaine, j'espère ? ajouta le brun en haussant un sourcil.

- Hein ? Non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! expliqua-t-elle vivement en agitant ses deux mains devant elle, une expression de panique sur le visage.

- C'est quoi alors ? se renseigna Penguin en s'approchant d'elle, curieux.

May hésita quelques secondes, avant de lâcher naturellement :

- On m'a capturé après que je sois partie du magasin, on m'a mis un collier autour du coup et vendu comme esclave. Ils n'ont pas apprécié mon comportement et l'un d'eux m'a giflée, c'est tout.

- Quoi ?! s'égosilla Shachi. C'est horrible ! Mais, si tu as été vendue, comme peux-tu encore être là ?

- C'est Trafalgar qui m'a achetée, révéla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

- Sérieux ? Pour combien de berrys ?

- 1.000.000.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir son portable sur elle pour les prendre en photo, la tête qu'ils tiraient était tout simplement mythique. Dommage, ça lui aurait fait un beau souvenir.

- W-Wow… Le capitaine tient vraiment à te garder avec nous pour dépenser autant…, commenta Penguin, la bouche en forme de O.

La fille aux cheveux épais écarquilla les yeux, étonnée de ce que venait de dire son interlocuteur.

- Tu crois ? Parce que depuis qu'il m'a sauvée il est très en colère, j'ai peur qu'il songe à me renvoyer de l'équipage…

- Tu te fais des idées, je pense, la rassura-t-il. A mon avis, s'il a été dur envers toi, c'est parce qu'il était très inquiet à ton sujet. Il n'est pas toujours très expressif mais il peut ressentir des émotions comme tout le monde, tu vois ?

May acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait compris. La tristesse se peigna ensuite sur son visage et les remords envahirent son cœur.

- Je ne l'ai remarqué que trop tard, malheureusement…

- Il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux encore trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner, comme des excuses, par exemple ! ajouta-t-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- J'ai essayé, mais il m'a ordonné de me taire ! vociféra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Laisse-le se calmer un peu et essaye à nouveau dans quelques jours, je suis sûr qu'il sera plus apte à te parler, fit Shachi en souriant gentiment. Avoue aussi qu'il a de quoi être énervé, tu es sympa avec nous mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent sur la défensive avec lui. Comment veux-tu qu'un capitaine ait confiance en son subordonné si ce dernier se méfie de lui ?

Elle baissa la tête, les mots de Shachi se répercutant dans son esprit. Il avait raison, depuis le début elle n'avait considérer Law que comme une personne dangereuse dont elle devait se méfier, elle n'avait même pas cherché à le connaître. Elle s'était contentée de juger son apparence, et May sentit un dégout immesurable l'envahir, elle était dégoutée d'elle-même pour avoir eut des préjugés sur quelqu'un, alors qu'elle-même détestait qu'on la traite de cette manière. Elle s'était plantée sur toute la ligne ! Il s'était moqué d'elle, certes, mais elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas méchant, qu'il était franc et direct de nature. Ahlala, pourquoi faisait-elle tout de travers en ce moment ? Bon, elle allait bientôt être majeure et devait assumer ses actes, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, et même si elle le faisait surement égoïstement pour soulager sa conscience, elle voulait également le faire pour que les jours à suivre soient agréables.

Déterminée, elle remercia les deux jeunes hommes pour leurs conseils et sortit avec empressement de la pièce sous l'œil amusé de ces derniers. Un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. D'habitude elle n'aimait pas trop se confier mais elle trouvait cela pas mal, finalement. Shachi et Penguin avaient été d'une grande aide, elle se promit d'être plus gentille avec eux à l'avenir. Elle toqua à la porte du capitaine et se prépara pour sortir un discours digne d'un grand poète, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu le silence qui vint. Ok, soit il n'était pas là, soit il l'ignorait royalement.

- _Difficile de savoir quelle raison est la plus plausible, _ironisa-t-elle intérieurement, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle pensa faire demi-tour mais elle décida finalement de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit et vit avec stupéfaction que Law dormait sur son lit, habillé. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre la couverture sur lui, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune fille. Elle se figea en voyant à quel point il avait l'air apaisé lorsqu'il dormait et ses yeux se remplirent de tendresse. Son souffle était régulier et son corps se soulevait à chaque respiration, il était bien moins effrayant ainsi. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui, priant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, tel un chat discret dans le crépuscule de la nuit.

Sauf que May était tout sauf un chat, et c'est donc avec une grâce exceptionnelle qu'elle se prit un livre qui trainait par là et se cassa la figure comme une gourde. Elle avait néanmoins eut l'intelligence de ne pas crier, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait _vraiment _ pas de caméra dans ce sous-marin, sinon elle aurait pu dire adieu à sa fierté. Arrivée devant son lit, elle le couvra de la couverture chaude et épaisse pour éviter qu'il attrape froid et rapprocha son visage du sien, avant de murmurer lentement :

- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi…

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle le gratifia d'un dernier sourire et alla en direction de la porte à pas de loup, avant de la refermer derrière elle. Si May était restée plus longtemps dans la pièce, elle aurait pu voir les deux yeux cendrées qui s'ouvrirent avec peine peu de temps après et entendre le mot « idiote » qui suivit, accompagné d'un soupir…

[…]

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Law avait sauvé May à la vente aux enchères humaines. La tension était régulièrement présente à l'intérieur du sous-marin, May et Law ne s'adressaient pas la parole et s'évitaient le plus possible, comme si l'un représentait la peste pour l'autre. La jeune fille avait, les premiers jours, fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Elle avait tenté de lui parler mais il répondait toujours en disant qu'il était occupé, puis il s'éloignait d'elle à vive allure tout en gardant une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle avait tout simplement fini par abandonner, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Bepo, Penguin et Shachi qui d'ailleurs n'aimaient pas l'ambiance qui régnait. Les repas restaient silencieux malgré les pitreries qu'ils inventaient et ils avaient même peur de dire quoi que ce soit à leur capitaine tant ce dernier dégageait une aura effrayante.

May venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose, son ventre réclamant de la nourriture. Elle s'étirait les bras d'un air fatigué, les cheveux emmêlés et des cernes visibles sous ses yeux. Elle se couchait tard en ce moment et dormait mal, son sommeil était troublée par le Chirurgien de la Mort, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers lui depuis quelques temps. Elle était vraiment désespérée, elle avait fait de son mieux pour qu'ils se réconcilient mais il fallait croire que Trafalgar Law était quelqu'un de rancunier, et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle sentit son corps se raidir lorsqu'elle aperçut justement le jeune homme, assis tranquillement à la table en train de parler avec Bepo alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. Elle remarqua imperceptiblement le même phénomène chez lui lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle avant de les reporter vivement vers son second. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et y sortit un couteau, puis elle attrapa le sac à brioches et se coupa une part d'un air distrait. Tellement distrait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que le couteau avait touché sa peau et que désormais des taches de sang s'échouaient sur le sol.

- May, tu saignes ! s'écria Bepo en gigotant dans tous les sens d'un air paniqué.

Elle regarda son doigt sans réagir, comme absente, puis elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah, oui… Je n'avais même pas vu, avoua-t-elle avec amusement. Ne t'inquiète pas Bepo, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure, un petit pansement et ce sera réglé ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant, comme si elle se moquait d'elle-même.

- Tu dois d'abord désinfecter.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement et tourna ses yeux vers Law qui avait froncé les sourcils.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en détournant le regard.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Elle fouilla dans les quelques meubles de la pièce blanchâtre et prit un désinfectant ainsi qu'un pansement. Elle désinfecta la plaie vite fait bien fait et mis le pansement autour avec un peu de maladresse, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose avec une seule main et se blessant rarement physiquement. Elle regarda à travers le hublot et remarqua que la nuit allait tomber dans très peu de temps, ce qui l'agaça car elle venait justement de faire une sieste, et qu'elle allait donc devoir attendre longtemps avant d'être fatiguée. Le besoin d'air frais se fit sentir et elle alla sur le pont d'un pas lent. Elle entendait le bruit des vagues qui naissaient puis mourraient quelques secondes après et le souffle du vent qui caressait ses cheveux. Elle s'adossa contre la rambarde et ferma les yeux, se laissant apaiser par le calme qui régnait. Elle se sentait morose, et ça allait sûrement durer encore quelques jours. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que Law entrait dans son champ de vision, chaque fois que ses yeux azurés croisaient les siens, chaque fois qu'il passait juste à côté d'elle en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Bon dieu, elle devait arrêter de dramatiser ! Ce n'était qu'une petite dispute de rien du tout, ça pouvait bien arriver de temps en temps, les humains étaient connus pour se blesser les uns les autres.

Soudain, May sentit une présence qui lui était familière. Elle se retourna violemment et aperçut une silhouette adossée contre le mur, camouflée par le crépuscule de la nuit. C'était Law, observant d'un air neutre le voile étoilé qui décorait le ciel scintillant et infini. La jeune fille resta figée quelques secondes avant de respirer longuement. C'était une occasion en or pour s'expliquer avec lui, elle devait mettre les choses au clair avant que son humeur ne tombe au plus bas.

_Courage, May, tu peux le faire, _pensa-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

- Law, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix forte pour attirer son attention.

- Hm ? lâcha-t-il avec désintérêt sans détourner ses yeux gris du ciel.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Une lueur indescriptible apparut soudainement dans les orbes cendrés du capitaine qui daigna la regarder.

- Je suis d'accord, admit-il d'un ton posé tout en s'écartant du mur.

- Je comprends que tu sois fâché, commença-t-elle avant de détourner le regard. Je t'ai fais dépenser énormément d'argent et j'ai mal réagis dans le magasin, mais je pense vraiment que tu es trop dur avec moi. J'ai tout fait pour me faire pardonner mais tu refuses de me parler…

Un silence lui répondit.

- En plus, tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! Les droits de l'Homme, tu connais ? Je mérite un minimum de respect… !

Law leva les yeux au ciel, comme dépité des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu n'as rien compris, miss.

- Alors explique-moi à la fin ! T'es capitaine, oui ou non ?! s'emporta-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

Il plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, n'aimant pas le ton sur lequel elle lui parlait. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les langues déliées, si en plus elle se mettait à le critiquer, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais alors là pas du tout. Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha d'elle à vive allure et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Elle lâcha un juron à cause de la violence du geste et sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle. Les yeux de Law l'incendiait, il semblait très en colère. Apeurée, elle tenta d'éviter son regard en baissant la tête, ce qu'il contra en attrapant son menton de sa main gauche afin de planter à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, lui réduisant à néant toute possibilité de fuite. Un frisson parcourut son échine, tandis que le jeune homme semblait se réjouir du spectacle.

- Premièrement : tu as désobéi à un de mes ordres, ce qui est inacceptable de la part d'un membre de l'équipage, commença-t-il à énoncer froidement. Deuxièmement : tu as mis ta vie en danger sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences, et troisièmement…

Elle déglutit.

- … Tu ne me fais pas confiance, ce qui m'amène à me demander la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, acheva-t-il d'une voix rauque sans s'écarter pour autant.

Ses mots s'enregistrèrent petit à petit dans le cerveau de May et la peur la submergea encore plus ainsi que les remords, la tristesse. C'était un véritable tourbillon de sentiments qui déferlait en elle, jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle crainte, c'était la première fois qu'il agissait avec autant de brutalité et de sadisme. Chaque mot l'avait transpercée comme un couteau qui rouvrait ses plaies intérieures par lequel elle était marquée à jamais, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

- Avoue tout de même que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas moqué de moi, dans le magasin…, tenta-t-elle de se défendre, hésitante.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, si ce n'était pas arrivé ce jour-là, ça serait arrivé plus tard. Tu es totalement irresponsable. Si tu ne comptes pas être fidèle à mes ordres, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te garderai dans mon équipage. Ton immaturité pourrait mettre les autres en danger.

- Tu exagères ! Certes, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû partir en courant, mais je t'interdis de dire que je suis immature, tu ne me connais même pas !

- Si je ne te connais pas, c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur toi, miss. Tu te braques dès que je suis dans les parages et tu ne me parles même pas de toi.

Il avait raison, elle avait faux. Elle grinça des dents, sachant pertinemment que peu importe ce qu'elle disait, il trouverait les mots qu'il fallait pour la contredire. Voyant qu'elle était retournée dans ses pensées, Law la lâcha et ouvrit la lourde porte menant à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Avant de s'y engouffrer, il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur May qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme si elle avait été réduite à l'état de statue de pierre.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis. Ou tu changes de comportement, ou tu quittes l'équipage.

Il disparut ensuite derrière la porte qui se referma derrière lui, laissant la jeune fille seule sur le pont, les yeux vides. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et ses prunelles se levèrent en direction du ciel à la recherche d'un signe positif, mais rien ne parvint. Les étoiles restaient silencieuses, comme spectatrices de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Les mots de Law se répétaient dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter comme une boucle sans fin et elle tremblait de tous ses membres, alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Comment avait-elle pu en arrivé là à cause d'une simple phrase qu'elle n'avait pu supporter ?

Elle ne devait surtout pas rester dans son coin à broyer du noir, elle ne se connaissait que trop bien, elle serait capable de faire une bêtise si elle ruminait trop des pensées négatives. Elle rentra donc à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Arrivé là-bas, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shachi et le secoua doucement, faisant grogner ce dernier qui dormait profondément. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

- May ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il après avoir lâché un bâillement.

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais je voulais te parler, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller les autres qui dormaient profondément.

- Ok… Vas dans le couloir, j'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta, il la rejoignit peu de temps après d'un air fatigué, les bras ballants et le dos légèrement courbé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai un dilemme. Law et moi on a eu une petite confrontation tout à l'heure et il ne me laisse pas le choix : sois je change de comportement et je peux rester, soit je quitte l'équipage.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il brusquement en prenant un air outré.

- Chut, moins fort !

Il murmura un petit « désolé » et voulut vérifier que Penguin et Bepo ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'ils dormaient toujours. Il reporta ses yeux (ou plutôt ses lunettes) vers May.

- Rassure-moi, tu restes avec nous, hein ? J'veux pas que tu partes, t'es la seule fille de l'équipage !

Euh, elle devait prendre ça pour un compliment ou pas ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-elle, perdue. Il m'a reproché d'être irresponsable, immature et infidèle à ses ordres.

- Ah ouais quand même ! Et à ton avis, c'est vrai ou pas ?

- Je crois que oui, mais je suis vraiment paumée.

- Tu vas voir, on va le régler en deux secondes, ton dilemme, la rassura-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire sympathique.

Elle le regarda, intriguée.

- Et comment ?

- Tu vas tout simplement répondre à ma question : tu aimes être ici, avec nous ?

Les yeux de May s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui demande ça, et la réponse s'affichait dans son esprit sans aucune hésitation : oui. Elle aimait être ici, dans cet équipage, aux côtés de Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Law… Malgré qu'il l'ait blessée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et ses taquineries qui la faisaient fulminer. Elle appréciait ce sous-marin et les gens qui y vivaient, tout simplement.

- Oui, j'adore passer du temps avec vous !

- Parfait, affirma-t-il en élargissant son sourire. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant !

- Merci beaucoup Shachi, t'es très sympa tu sais, remercia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ses joues devinrent rouges comme une écrevisse et il bafouilla un vague « de rien », ce qui amusa beaucoup May.

- Bon ben, bonne nuit ! On se voit demain, ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos tout en faisant un signe de main.

- Bonne nuit May, dors bien ! acheva-t-il d'un air heureux.

Elle sourit et allait disparaitre de son champ de vision, lorsque soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était de loin la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

- Attends Shachi !

L'interpellé se retourna, levant un sourcil.

- Tu sais faire les tatouages ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il la regarda, interloqué.

- … Hein ?

**oO_O_Oo**

Avouez, en lisant les dernières phrases vous vous êtes dis « WTF, pourquoi elle demande un truc pareil ? », et bah en fait… et non, je ne répondrai pas ! Devinez, et puis c'est tout (comme si c'était compliqué… !). Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de leur dispute ? Vous pensez que Law est trop dur avec elle ? Que May devrait se défendre ? Qu'elle a tort ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça m'intéresse et je suis curieuse de votre réaction (le mot « méchant » va réapparaitre dans les prochains commentaires héhé) ! ^^

J'espère que vous appréciez sa relation avec Shachi, elle n'est pas non plus fraternelle, mais j'aspire a ce qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux et que notre brun à lunette soit en quelque sorte celui qui va la tirer vers le haut et la réconforter quand elle en aura besoin.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, on se revoit dans deux semaines, merci d'avoir lu et laissez vos impression ~ !


	5. Devenir une Heart Pirate

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ce soir ? Vos vacances se passent bien ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire ~

Personnellement, la dernière semaine de cours a été assez difficile pour moi, en effet, le lundi s'était plutôt bien passé mais je suis tombée malade pendant la nuit. Résultat, je suis rentrée chez moi le lendemain matin et pendant cinq jours j'ai eu une gastro qui ne m'a pas loupée ! Donc si je peux vous donner un conseil : faites attention à votre santé, héhé ~ ! Maintenant je vais bien, et j'espère que vous aussi ! ^^

Je vous remercie pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé, c'est adorable de votre part ! J'en aurais bien voulu un sixième pour ce chapitre, car j'en ai exactement 6 pour les trois autres, mais bon, je vais pas porter plainte, hein ! Je vous aime quand même ! La fan-fiction a atteint 1200 vues ! Si c'est pas cool ça ? Nous sommes passés à 11 personnes qui ont mis l'histoire dans les favoris et 17 personnes qui la suivent ! MERCI ! Je vous le dirai jamais assez, je vous adore !

**Attention, je révèle une information importe en dessous sur Trafalgar Law, si vous ne voulez pas être spoil, passez au paragraphe qui est en dessous ! **

**_[SPOIL]_** La surprise que j'ai eu en voyant que Law se nommait en réalité « Trafalgar D. Water Law » ! J'étais bouche bée devant mon ordinateur, en mode gros « WTF », et je me plaignais car j'avais pas envie de me retaper la fan-fiction juste pour changer ce nom. Du coup, je continuerai d'appeler Law, ben… Trafalgar Law, c'est tout ! Ah, et j'étais pas au courant qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort aussi, donc j'ai un peu pleurer, parce que s'il meurt je serai trèèèès triste, car Law ben, c'est mon chouchou ! Il y a déjà eu Ace, je sais que Dieu aime garder les meilleurs personnages, mais enlever Law, ce serait décevoir des millards de fans, je prie donc pour qu'il n'y touche pas ! Enfin, même s'il meurt, je continuerai la fan-fiction, bien évidemment ! _**[/SPOIL]**_

Dites, vous connaissez les **Shimejis **? Les shimeji sont de mignons petits personnages qui courent sur votre écran, grimpent le long des fenêtres, rampent, dorment, tombent quand ils rampent en haut de votre fenêtres, se dupliquent, et ont la mignonne petite manie de vous piquer vos fenêtres internet si vous avez le malheur de ne pas les utiliser en plein écran.

J'en ai téléchargé quelques-uns de One Piece (Luffy, Zoro, et Law), et comme vous êtes aussi fan que moi des manga, je me suis dis « pourquoi pas leur faire découvrir ces trucs amusants que sont les shimejis ? », donc si vous en voulez, allez sur Deviantart, ou tapé le nom du personnage que vous voulez et « Shimeji » et vous devriez facilement trouvé ! Moi j'ai celui-ci : fs70/i/2012/012/f/3/luffy_shimeji_by_seguchi_

Vu que **Eiliime**aime bien, je cite : « raconter ma vie dans les reviews », je vais l'imiter un petit peu, ça vous dérange ? Nan, après tout c'est la moindre des choses, vu ce que j'écris pour vous ! 8)

Alors en fait, j'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange hier dans lequel il y avait notre beau Chirurgien de la Mort, je vous raconte… :

Alors, j'étais dans un endroit où il y avait pleins d'enfants et de mini-jeu, les gens avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Mon papa et moi cherchions un endroit où s'installer (et il me portait car j'avais les pieds nus, me demandez pas pourquoi !) lorsqu'on a vu mon petit frère de... allez, maximum 7 ans, qui pianotait sur son portable. Il était assis sur banc et devant lui des jeunes s'amusaient à attraper le volant (le même qu'au badminton) et le mettre à la main dans des filets (je vous avais prévenu que c'était un rêve chelou). Alors bon mon père y joue un peu, toussa, et je lui demande pourquoi mon petit frère à un portable alors que bordel de merde il a que 7 ans, voir moins, et que c'était injuste, moi qui avait dû attendre mes 13/14 ans pour en avoir un (la rebelle, eh ouais). Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a répondu, il se barre et me laisse seul avec le con qui me sert de frère (dans la vraie vie j'en ai pas, et je précise que c'était un portable pourri genre même pas à clapet mais le truc carrément en dessous, que certains adultes peuvent avoir). Je lui demande avec qui il parle et il me répond Trafalgar Law (nyaaah). Bizarrement, je trouvais ça pas très net que lui, qui avait 24 ans (oui je compte pas l'ellipse) parle à un gosse, j'ai donc essayé de lire les messages qu'il envoyait à mon frère (à noter qu'il était pas très loin et regardait lui aussi les autres s'amuser, il portait un truc à capuche vu qu'elle recouvrait sa p'tite tête), mais comme c'est un rêve c'était pas très clair et mon frère l'avait nommé sur son portable : "K'eh" ou un truc comme ça... oui c'est WTF.

Bon, je me souviens pas de ce qu'il envoyait à mon frère, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit et que j'ai vu c'est "embrasser" (coincidence ? Aha, rassurez-vous c'était pas envers mon « frère ») ah si, il disait aussi qu'il aimait les filles cool et... et... merde c'était quoi déjà l'autre adjectif ? Daaaah, j'ai oublié.

Bref, j'ai décidé de jouer moi aussi sous les yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort, mais VRAIMENT joué quoi, je me jetais dans le sable pour l'attraper leur putain de volant à la con, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Par contre, pour le mettre dans le filet, c'était une autre histoire, je suis pas douée au lancée donc je ratais à chaque fois... je me disais : "allez, t'as déjà fait du volley, faut juste faire pareil" (pourquoi le voley alors que ça a aucun putain de rapport ? I don't know).

Voila, vous savez tout sur la merveilleuse nuit que j'ai passé il y a de cela quelques jours, héhé.

Je suppose que vous en avez désormais marre de moi, sur ce, je réponds à vos commentaires !

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Kagura Nigiyo :** Oh, ne sois pas si dur avec Law, il se rattrapera, ne t'inquiète pas ! Voila la suite que tu attendais et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Yukina21 :** [Petit Cerveau] Merci plutôt à toi, femme, de lire ce qu'écris cette folle. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désespéré d'être aux commandes de cette écervelée qui s'exclame en voyant Law. Elle pense même demander une figurine de Trafalgar pour noël, à ce rythme-là elle va le violer !

**Aoicia : **Oh t'es trop chou toi, j'ai réussi à te motiver ? J'en suis honorée, essaye d'écrire tous les jours pour garder ton inspiration ! Et n'hésite pas à me demander des idées ou à m'en partager, après tout faut s'aider entre auteurs ! ^^ Remercie ma mère pour le manque d'incohérence, car elle passe du temps à corriger les fautes et elle me dit également ce qui ne va pas, donc le mérite n'est pas complètement pour moi.

Ohlala si tu savais, on débute tous sur des délires, c'est en grandissant et en écrivant de plus en plus qu'on a ensuite l'envie d'aborder des sujets plus sérieux (quoi que, je n'ai jamais vu de fan-fiction sérieuse sur le fait qu'une personne entre dans un manga. Sincèrement, je me demande dès fois si je ne serais pas la première à écrire une fan-fiction qui traite le sujet avec un minimum de sérieux !). J'ai déjà écris une fan-fiction sur Gakuen Alice qui contient 30 pages (que des dialogues !) et qui n'est QUE du délire, donc t'inquiètes pas t'es pas la seule !

Aha pauvre Law, il s'en prend plein la figure ! Oui je compte bien utiliser Shachi pour faire évoluer May et en quelque sorte « rattrapé » les méchancetés que Law pourrait avoir envers elle. Tu le connais il est têtu, et puis il faut le comprendre, il a du mal à savoir si May veut vraiment intégrée l'équipage ou non, Law est assez méfiant, aussi ^^ Pas de souci, rassure-toi, elle trouvera sa place ! Elle va commencer les entrainements, et elle aura son arme au chapitre 7, tu dois donc patienter encore un peu, héhé. Continue de faire des pâtés, I love this ! Si c'est constructif et utile ce que tu me dis, alors ne t'arrêtes pas et ne penses surtout pas que ça m'embête ! ^^

Voici la suite, et je te remercie d'être aussi impliquée dans les commentaires, au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !

**Lily-Rose :** Mince, t'as tout compris sur le tatouage ! C'est pas drôle si vous trouvez tout de suite ! #SBAFF#

Merci des compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de chose ! ^^ Oui c'est ça je publie toutes les deux semaines, du moins j'essaye, on verra si le rythme va continuer ainsi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci du commentaire !

**Eiliime :** Tu l'avais lu mais juste pour me faire plaisir tu es revenue pour mettre un commentaire ? Oh, t'es trop mignonne ! *câlin* Moi j'ai tellement la flemme de regarder l'anime ou lire les scans, je suis plutôt dans les dramas en ce moment, et même si j'apprécie beaucoup One Piece, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder TOUS les épisodes, y en a beaucoup trop héhé ! Aha ta blague sur le dauphin m'a fait mourir de rire, t'es une rigolote toi D ! Vas-y continue de raconter ta vie, ça nous fait profiter à tous, aha ! Merci pour le commentaire et merci pour le « bonne continuation » ! ^^

**oO_O_Oo**

C'est avec une légère appréhension que May regarda le miroir dans lequel se reflétait le tatouage représentant le Jolly Roger qui marquait sa nuque. Les secondes défilèrent sans qu'elle ne réagisse, puis elle toucha du bout du doigt le tatouage avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait. C'était officiel désormais, elle était un membre à part entière de l'équipage des Heart Pirates et plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'être désormais, ce tatouage était une marque qu'il était impossible d'effacer, et elle s'en sentit soudainement très fière. Elle posa son regard sur Shachi qui était debout à côté d'elle, observant sa ré as fait du beau travail, merci Shachi ! dit -elle en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- J'aimerais avoir ton enthousiasme, le capitaine va me tuer, se plaint-t-il en lâchant un grand soupir, malgré la joie qui l'envahissait car il avait rendu service à son amie.

- Détends ton string, répondit-elle pour plaisanter, faisant hausser un sourcil au brun qui se demandait d'où lui venait cette expression

- Tu n'étais pas censée être plus sage ? lui fit-il remarquer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres ressemblant fortement à celui de Law.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il ne m'a jamais interdit d'être tatouée, et si je t'ai demandé de le faire c'est justement pour vous montrez que je suis prête à changer et à lui faire confiance.

- Je vois, affirma-t-il en souriant. Evite quand même d'en faire trop, hein ?

- T'inquiète !

Elle lâcha un bâillement, la fatigue avait fini par venir, finalement. Elle était tout de même heureuse et ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire, au contraire ainsi il lui pardonnerait son comportement de ces derniers jours. Son cœur bondissait de joie à cette pensée. De bonne humeur, elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des garçons suivit du brun qui la suivait avec peine lorsqu'elle crut voir un chapeau nordique dépasser de l'angle d'un mur. Pensant que c'était la fatigue qui lui donnait des visions, elle continua sa route avec insouciance mais la voix qui résonna faiblement ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à une heure pareille ?

Les deux amis se figèrent alors que leur cœur venait de manquer un battement. Ils se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire : « on est mort, là » et reportèrent leur attention vers la silhouette située à quelques mètres devant eux.

- On allait se coucher, expliqua May d'un air crispé.

- Exactement ! approuva Shachi avec enthousiasme.

Law plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? quémanda-t-il à May qui déglutit difficilement.

- Rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard. On parlait juste un peu, c'est tout.

Elle voulait lui montrer son tatouage, mais elle hésitait. Quelle allait être sa réaction ? C'était stupide en même temps, car c'était surtout pour lui qu'elle avait demandé à l'avoir, pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à faire partie des Heart Pirates et à lui faire confiance, mais s'il n'appréciait pas son initiative ? Et si cela allait empirer les choses ? Elle ne put réfléchir plus qu'une main souleva soudainement ses cheveux de derrière et elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste. Law était allé derrière elle avec rapidité, elle ne l'avait même pas vu. Elle déglutit difficilement alors que les yeux du jeune homme, accompagnés d'un léger froncement de sourcil, s'étaient posés sur sa nuque, ou plus précisément sur le tatouage qui y trônait fièrement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes insupportables, le capitaine fit part de son mécontentement.

- C'est quoi, ça ? siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air agacé.

Autant être suicidaire jusqu'au bout.

- Ceci est un tatouage, commença-t-elle d'une voix fluette. C'est un dessin habituellement décoratif réalisé en insérant de l'encre sous la peau. Traditionnellement, il est utilisé avec…

- Tu veux que je t'attache à un poteau pendant trois jours sans nourriture ni à boire ? coupa l'homme au pantalon moucheté d'un ton menaçant, n'aimant pas le sarcasme qu'elle employait.

- Tout mais pas ça !

- Vraiment, parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu recruter une gamine pareille, lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil, alors que Shachi préférait ne pas faire signe de sa présence pour éviter les foudres de son supérieur.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

- La gamine à demandé à avoir ce tatouage pour vous montrez sa fidélité, _capitaine_.

Law se figea, se demandant sincèrement si c'était bel et bien la raison de cette marque indélébile. Il se convint rapidement que oui et sourit intérieurement en comprenant que May voulait vraiment faire partie de l'équipage, lui obéir et peut-être même lui montrer un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Néanmoins, il devait lui montrer son autorité.

- Tu n'as pas voulu savoir ce que j'en pensais ? Qui te dit que je tolère ce genre de chose ?

- J'avais peur que tu refuses, se justifia-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Et pour autant je devrais accepter cela sans broncher ?

- Elle y tenait vraiment capitaine, elle a insisté, commenta l'homme aux lunettes noirs avec assurance.

- Même, rétorqua ce dernier froidement, ces prunelles orageuses le regardant. Ce n'est pas le genre de décision à prendre à la légère, tu le sais très bien.

Shachi baissa la tête.

- Ne le gronde pas s'il te plaît, intervint-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. Il est tellement gentil, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Le concerné releva les yeux vers elle et la gratifia d'un sourire, heureux du compliment. Elle le lui renvoya et une lueur de complicité s'alluma dans leurs prunelles. Dans un soupir, Law lâcha les cheveux de May.

- Bien, tu peux partir Shachi.

- Oui capitaine.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher après leur avoir souhaité un bonne nuit. May sentit l'inquiétude monter en elle lorsque la silhouette de son ami disparu dans les ténèbres du long couloir.

- Retourne-toi, May, exigea Law d'un ton posé.

Elle le fit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Law : il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste un peu contrarié. L'étonnement monta d'un cran en elle lorsqu'elle vit sa main tatoué se poser sur sa tête.

- Je suis touché par ton geste, mais je veux la prochaine fois que tu me demandes mon avis avant de faire ce genre de chose, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Je suis désolée pour tout, je suis prête à t'obéir, dit-elle d'un ton persuasif.

- C'est une réponse satisfaisante, répondit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger sourire.

Law eut la soudaine envie de s'excuser, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup s'il avouait avoir mal agi, et ça c'était hors de question. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi franc lors de leur petite escapade dans le magasin et qu'il l'avait blessée, mais de là à le reconnaître, il y a avait encore de la marge. Il décida donc de rester muet et le silence s'installa entre eux. Il finit par enlever sa main de la chevelure épaisse de May et la posa sur son épaule.

- May, acceptes-tu de faire officiellement partie de mon équipage, les Heart Pirates, et d'être sous mon commandement ?

Un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur le visage de May, qui recouvrit de sa main celle de Law et prononça :

- J'accepte de devenir membre des Heart Pirates et m'engage à t'obéir, capitaine.

Un lien venait de se créer. May était heureuse, vraiment très heureuse. Elle savait désormais que Law était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il avait un bon fond et il lui faisait de nouveau confiance, ce qui la submergeait d'une joie impossible à décrire. Elle avait l'impression de prendre un nouveau départ, et c'était un sentiment fort agréable. Maintenant, elle se sentait prête à lui révéler son secret.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, informa-t-elle avec un sérieux qui étonna légèrement Law.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils parcoururent les nombreux couloirs du sous-marin et arrivèrent devant la chambre du jeune homme. Il entra, suivit rapidement de la jeune fille qui, même si c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entrait dans ce lieu, était légèrement intimidée. Il s'allongea nonchalamment sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur la chaise placée devant son bureau de travail et sentit le stress monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer.

- En fait, j'aimerais te dire mon fameux secret, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est assez… compliqué.

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, mais ne dit mot. May lâcha un soupir. Plus expressif tu meurs.

- La vérité c'est que…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, hésitante. Puis, déterminée, elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha la bombe : je viens d'un autre monde.

Law prit cette fois-ci une expression incrédule et se redressa brusquement sur son lit, fixant la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds comme des pastèques. Elle avait dit quoi, là ? Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, ou encore qu'elle avait été une esclave des dragons célestes, un truc du genre, quoi. Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

May fixait le sol, embarrassée. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, elle avait peur qu'il rigole avant de la traiter de folle (ce qu'elle était déjà pour avoir osé pris le risque de le lui dire). C'est donc avec nervosité qu'elle commença à tripoter un bout de son sweat, alors qu'un silence s'était installé. N'entendant rien de la part du Chirurgien, elle finit par lever timidement les yeux, et vit qu'il la regardait avec intensité, les yeux écarquillés. Elle rougit violemment.

- Euh… Trafalgar ? l'appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Il resta muet pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et s'assit sur le bord du lit, les mains jointes, son visage reprenant une expression neutre. En vérité, il avait un peu de mal à avalé ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt… ? l'interrogea-t-il.

May ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux face à ses questions.

- Ben… j'avais peur que tu ais de mauvaises intentions…, avoua-t-elle, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais assez cruel pour entrer dans « ton » monde et y faire régner la terreur ? la questionna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu avais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, pourtant, ajouta-t-il ensuite plus froidement, faisant indirectement comprendre à May qu'il était vexé.

- Je ne pouvais pas en être complètement sûre, et avoue aussi que tu ne m'as pas aidé à y voir plus clair ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en le regardant cette fois.

C'était vrai quoi, l'hésitation était compréhensible ! Il l'avait menacé plusieurs fois, et elle n'y pouvait rien si sa réputation lui donnait une mauvaise image, aussi ! Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il posa une main sous son menton et déclara d'un ton ironique :

- Je croyais que tu étais le genre de fille à voir à dépasser les apparences et les rumeurs, me serais-je trompé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils sous la provocation. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Elle ne l'avait pas traité de monstre non plus ! Ce capitaine était arrogant, capricieux et désagréable !

- Non tu ne t'es pas trompé. Seulement, pour que les gens voient à travers de notre image, il faut aussi y mettre du sien, expliqua-t-elle d'un air las, alors que sa voix faiblissait à chaque mot. Si tu comptes m'en veux parce que je t'ai avoué avoir eu des doutes, tu peux tout de suite me demander de partir, et je te laisserai tranquille, ajouta-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, ce qui arracha un grognement de la part de Law.

- C'est bon, reste.

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il commençait à l'énerver. Elle se rassit tout en évitant soigneusement son regard, puis, pour essayer de ne pas envenimer les choses (surtout qu'en plus ils venaient de se réconcilier), elle attrapa un crayon ainsi qu'un bout de papier et commença à dessiner quelque chose. Law haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle finit par lui montrer son dessin (qui n'était pas mauvais, il devait l'avouer), qui montrait un livre avec marqué dessus « Eiichirô Oda » ainsi que les mots « One Piece » et le chiffre un.

- Tu vois ce livre ? Dans mon monde à moi, on appelle cela un manga. C'est ainsi qu'on nomme les bandes dessinées japonaises.

- Japonaises ? répéta-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail, répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Comment dire… Dans mon monde, il existe pleins d'endroits différents avec des gens qui ne parlent pas la même langue. L'endroit où ce livre a été écrit se nomme le Japon, c'est là-bas que vit la personne qui t'a créé, toi et votre monde. Cette personne se nomme Eiichirô Oda.

Law fronça les sourcils.

- Attends, je suis perdu, là. Tu veux dire que nous n'existons pas vraiment ?

- Dans mon monde, non. Ah mais je suis bête ! J'ai le tome un dans mon sac, attends moi-là je vais le chercher.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, alors que Law affichait une mine réellement perdue. Lui qui était si intelligent et stratège, il avait l'impression d'être dépassé par ce qu'elle lui racontait. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et il sentit pointé un mal de crane. Il posa une main sur son front d'un air dépité. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Elle revint avec le livre dont elle parlait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il écarquilla faiblement les yeux en voyant le Chapeau de Paille dessiné dessus. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et tourna quelques pages.

- Tu vois ? Le personnage principal est Luffy, on suit ses aventures à travers ces pages, et toi aussi tu apparais à un moment dans un de ces livres, expliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Même si c'est dans pas mal de temps !

- Je n'en reviens pas…

- Par exemple : ici l'argent se nomme le berry, dans mon monde c'est l'euro. Si les livres étaient gratuits je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde !

- Pourquoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de quémander. Tu aimes tant que ça lire les aventures du Chapeau de Paille ?

Le visage de May afficha soudainement une expression de tendresse, comme si elle parlait de bons vieux souvenirs.

- Bien sûr, ça me permet de ne plus penser à mes problèmes, de laisser divaguer mon imagination… Vous êtes des personnages fictifs, inventés pour distraire les gens. C'est le but de votre existence, en quelque sorte…

Elle avait dit ça presque avec innocence, ce qui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils de Law, qui sentit malgré lui la colère l'envahir.

- Je vois, répondit-il plus sombrement. Alors en fait, vous nous utilisez, c'est ça ? Nous ne sommes rien d'autres que des objets ?

Il baissa légèrement la tête, les yeux cachés par son bonnet nordique. May se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait manqué de tact et se mis une baffe mentale. Qui était assez stupide pour dire une chose pareille ? Elle, il fallait le croire. Elle venait en quelque sorte de lui dire que sa vie n'avait aucun sens, que son avenir était tracé et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Evidemment que personne n'aimerait entendre ça ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus douce ? Elle prit un air soucieux en observant Law, avant de détourner le regard, l'air grave. Les personnages de manga étaient inventés pour amuser, ils étaient utilisés à des fins personnelles dans le but d'assouvir des fantasmes ou pour échapper au quotidien monotone. Ils n'étaient que des objets manipulés par l'auteur, qui décidait lui-même si untel allait mourir ou survivre, et pourtant…

- J'ai envie de te répondre non, commença-t-elle doucement. Alors oui, vous avez été créés surtout pour nous amuser, mais on fini rapidement par s'attacher à vous. Tu sais, quand Ace est mort, beaucoup de personnes de mon monde ont pleuré car ils l'adoraient, c'est toujours triste de savoir qu'on ne reverra plus ce personnage plus tard, acheva-t-elle.

- Portgas va mourir ? l'interrogea Law, ne trouvant que ces mots à dire, alors que ses prunelles s'étaient de nouveaux posés sur elle.

- Mince, lâcha-t-elle. Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire !

Le Chirurgien ne répondit pas et baissa à nouveau le visage, comme pour montrer qu'il réfléchissait. Au fond, il s'en fichait d'être fictif ou il ne savait quoi, tant qu'il vivait et accomplissait ce qu'il voulait, et en même temps, son cœur se serrait un peu. Lui qui manipulait les gens, il avait soudainement l'impression que c'était lui, le pantin dont on tirait les fils. C'est amusant au début, mais lorsque cet Eiichirô Oda se sera lassé de lui, il aura envie de le jeter, et donc de prévoir sa mort dans un chapitre de ces livres étranges. Voyant son manque de réaction, May toucha son bonnet de son index, le sortant de sa torpeur. Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si on voulait se débarrasser de toi tu ne serais plus là depuis longtemps, et puis tu es trop important pour que l'auteur te supprime !

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant, le regard hautain.

Elle rigola légèrement en entendant l'homme tatoué.

- En tout cas, saches que si tu meurs, il y aura au moins une personne qui pensera à toi.

Intrigué, il tourna ses yeux vers elle.

- Qui ?

- Moi, répondit-elle fièrement en posant sa main contre son torse.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les yeux de l'homme qui disparu bien vite, remplacée par un air moqueur.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais là…

- Ne te fais pas d'idées ! répliqua-t-elle, les joues rouges. C'est juste que si t'es plus là je n'aurais plus personne à embêter, ajouta-t-elle ensuite d'un ton qui se voulait plus convainquant avant de tirer la langue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face au geste enfantin qu'elle venait de faire, puis il s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras.

- Comment as-tu rejoins notre monde ? Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça ne devrait pas être possible, tu n'es pas tombé du ciel.

May écarquilla les yeux, avant de poser une main sous son menton pour réfléchir.

- Hm… attends que je me souvienne…

_Une porte claqua violemment, et des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce décorée de posters, de figurines et de livres. _

_- « May range ta chambre ! » « Tu peux mettre la table ? » « Il est tard, va te coucher May ! ». Tss, j'en ai marre !_

_La jeune fille qui venait de s'exclamer d'un ton plaintif, se laissa tomber sur son grand lit deux places posé contre le mur et lâcha un grand soupir. Ses parents commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, enfin c'était surtout aussi ses professeurs, qui parlaient déjà du Bac alors que les élèves avaient encore largement le temps de s'y préparer. En plus, elle se sentait seule en ce moment. Elle avait des amis, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle parlait rarement, de peur de sortir une bêtise, elle savait à quel point elle pouvait paraître stupide parfois. Elle était entourée, extérieurement, mais intérieurement elle se sentait juste submergée par la solitude, et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger ça._

_Son regard se posa sur une figurine qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau, elle était seule, les autres étaient sur une petite étagère juste à côté, comme si leur but était de mettre l'autre en valeur. Elle attrapa la figurine qu'elle aimait tant, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il y avait au moins quelqu'un pour la réconforter. _

_- Toi au moins tu ne me laisserais pas derrière si tu me connaissais, hm ? Quoi que, je ne serais peut-être qu'un jouet pour toi. Un jouet dont tu finirais par te lasser quand tu verrais qu'il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à me garder. _

_Trafalgar Law ne fit rien pour lui répondre, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il ne répondrait pas, ce n'était qu'une figurine après tout. Enfin, une figurine précieuse pour elle tout de même. Elle la serra d'ailleurs contre elle, comme si elle cherchait du réconfort. Son monde était-il vraiment souillé par l'égoïsme et l'avidité, ou était-ce elle qui avait un problème et qui ne voyait que le mal autour d'elle ? _

_- J'aimerais bien te rencontrer, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle à voix basse avec fatalité._

_Une larme s'écrasa contre le parquet, puis d'autres la suivirent rapidement après. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, pourquoi vivait-elle exactement ? Elle ne savait toujours pas quel métier elle voulait faire. Les études ne l'intéressaient pas et elle était lassée de son quotidien, que devait-elle faire exactement ? _

_- Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça._

_Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur, puis elle afficha un faux sourire sur son visage. Elle rangea sa figurine à sa place, attrapa son sac qui était posé à côté de son bureau et commença à y mettre ses cours du lendemain. Le week-end était déjà fini et il était vingt-heures, il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse à un moment ou un autre. Ce soir, encore, elle se coucherait tard pour retarder l'échéance, le commencement d'une nouvelle semaine qui allait rapidement l'agacer. _

_Elle ferma son sac après avoir terminé, puis, soudain, une grande lumière jaillit dans la pièce et, face à elle, un portail étrange apparut. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs, croyant rêver. Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle commença à être aspirée par le portail. Paniquant, elle s'agrippa à la chaise telle un singe pour éviter d'être emportée, mais le courant était trop fort et ses mains lâchèrent prise. Avant d'être engloutie par le portail, elle réussit à attraper son sac à bandoulière, puis ce fut le trou noir._

- Je suis arrivée ici grâce à un drôle de portail, finit-elle par expliquer en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est courant dans ton monde ce genre de chose ?

- Euh, non. Pour tout te dire, personne ne croît en l'existence d'un monde parallèle, ou alors très peu de gens car ça relève de la magie.

Law haussa un sourcil.

- Donc tu en es la preuve exacte, ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial, finalement.

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Peut-être, mais je crois que je préfèrerais rester dans l'anonymat, avoua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il vit la jeune fille lâcher un bâillement. Son regard se posa l'horloge qui décorait la pièce : il était une heure cinquante-trois du matin, pas étonnant qu'elle était fatiguée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs sentait le besoin de dormir l'envahir, la journée avait été dure en émotions. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune fille s'était endormie sur son lit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Il la contempla silencieusement quelques secondes d'un air distrait, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de chuchoter à voix basse, une expression indéchiffrable au visage :

- Peu importe où tu iras, peu importe que je sois fictif, je te suivrai. Je t'ai acheté pour un million de berrys, tu m'appartiens désormais, miss.

[…]

Les heures avaient défilé, et c'est en lâchant un bâillement que May se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle était bien, là où elle était. C'était moelleux, doux, et en plus il s'y dégageait une odeur agréable, que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux ? Elle se serra encore plus contre cette chose qui lui procurait tant de bonheur, puis, soudainement, elle entendit un grognement puis sentit un courant d'air chaud contre son visage. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et distingua une silhouette, ou plutôt un torse, contre lequel elle était confortablement installée. Elle leva la tête, aperçut en premier des lèvres fines, puis en remontant un peu plus haut, elle vit des yeux clos et enfin des mèches brunes rebelles. Encore un peu endormie, elle haussa les épaules et referma les yeux. C'est bon, pas de soucis, ce n'était que Trafalgar qui squattait son lit, pas besoin d'en faire un kébab.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

Trafalgar dormait tranquillement à côté d'elle.

Dans son lit.

…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI, PERVERS ?! hurla-t-elle en s'écartant après lui avoir mis un coup bien placé en pleine tête.

Parfaitement réveillée, la jeune fille se recouvrait de la couverture (premier réflexe de survie dans ce genre de situation) alors que le brun, complètement réveillé lui aussi, se massait douloureusement la tête, les yeux cendrés assassinant la folle. C'était quoi son problème à cette fille ? Voila qu'on l'éjectait de son lit le matin, maintenant !

- C'est _ma_ chambre, miss, tenta d'expliquer le Chirurgien, furieux.

May écarquilla les yeux avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Ah, merde. Il avait raison. Elle se sentit stupide et voulut s'excuser, mais elle reprit finalement du poil de la bête.

- ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi j'étais dans ce lit avec toi ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement, ses joues se colorant de rouges.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Law. Il monta sur le lit, une lueur peut rassurante dans les prunelles. Tel un félin, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec incompréhension, comme pour profiter de la vue qu'elle lui donnait, puis, doucement, sa bouche se dirigea vers son oreille droite et il murmura sensuellement :

- Je suis vexé, tu as déjà oublié tout ce que l'on a fait cette nuit ?

- QUOI ?! s'écria-t-elle, outrée par ses propos.

Elle était tellement naïve qu'elle était capable de le croire, et intérieurement il était très amusé. Il aurait même voulu filmer ce moment pour le regarder encore et encore. Son sourire doubla de volume. Il s'écarta d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate, elle était tellement innocente.

- Je plaisantais, je ne suis pas attirée par les petites filles, acheva-t-il en s'écartant d'elle, moqueur.

- J'ai dix-sept ans ! se défendit-elle, se considérant presque comme une adulte.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, petite.

May plissa les yeux sous la provocation mais ne fit rien, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Elle remarqua qu'il avait seulement enlevé son sweat pour dormir avec elle, de sorte à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, de plus, il s'était mis assez près du bord pour lui laisser beaucoup de place. C'était elle qui s'était rapprochée en fait, et donc, elle était fautive. Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Law avait enfilé ses chaussures et la fixait désormais, la main sur la poignée.

- Je vais commencer à t'entrainer, puisque tu ne sais _rien _faire pour te défendre. Rejoins-moi sur le pont.

- Ah, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, l'information peinant à arriver jusqu'au cerveau.

C'est lorsqu'il claqua la porte derrière lui qu'elle s'exclama sans retenue :

- H… Hein ?!

Law retint un petit rire moqueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle alla à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, le cœur battant et les mains moites. Elle ne voulait pas mourir si jeune ! Elle était anxieuse, on ne lui avait jamais appris à se battre. En sport on lui apprenait à faire du volleyball, du judo ou encore de la course d'orientation, mais on ne lui avait jamais vraiment enseigné le combat au corps à corps, elle trouvait inutile d'apprendre ce genre de chose, pensant n'avoir jamais besoin de s'en servir. Maintenant elle était bien obligée d'apprendre les bases, vu les marines et les pirates rivaux qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. Elle décida tout de même d'afficher un sourire confiant pour ne pas décevoir son capitaine, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme appelé Bepo. Le second arriva bien vite, le nodachi de son supérieur en pattes. Celui-ci le prit et May fit les gros yeux, comprenant là où il venait en venir. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Attends, tu comptes quand même pas m'attaquer avec ton cure dent ?!

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Limite choquée, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et la colère se peigna sur son visage.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu veux que je finisse à l'hôpital ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, ne voulant pas finir en charpie sous les mains du sadique.

Sadique qui d'ailleurs, était amusé de sa réaction mais affichait un sourire peu rassurant par provocation

- Tu te défiles ? L'interrogea-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es _légèrement _blessée, je suis médecin après tout. Et c'est un sabre, miss.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète justement ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

- Tant mieux, comme ça tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te blesser à l'avenir, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant et une lueur brillant dans les prunelles.

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Décidemment ce type voulait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

- J'ai le droit à un joker ? Proposa-t-elle lâchement, ne voulant vraiment pas être réduite à l'état de bouillie.

- Non.

- Même pas l'appel à un « ami » ? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Non plus.

- Je peux-

- Non, et ça sera toujours non, trancha-t-il.

- D'accord j'ai compris, j'arrête. On va le faire, ton combat.

- Je préfère.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en position et sans plus attendre le combat commença. Law se dirigea vers elle en courant, alors qu'elle le regardait avec détermination et une légère peur dans le regard. Sans hésiter, il retira son sabre de son fourreau et commença un long enchaînement d'attaques. Elle réussit à en esquiver quelques unes, voyant la mort la frôler à chaque fois, mais cela ne dura pas éternellement. Alors qu'elle reculait pour esquiver un de ses coups, il se plaça derrière elle avec une rapidité surprenante et la lame glissa le long de sa joue, coupant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Elle prit un air horrifié.

- Mes cheveux… ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention quand même ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Vu la masse que tu as, en perdre ne te fera pas de mal, lâcha-t-il avant de rigoler légèrement de sa voix grave, faisant froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

Submergée par la colère, elle grogna et bondit vers lui. Elle tendit son poing en avant dans le but de lui mettre une bonne claque bien méritée mais il attrapa son poignet avec facilité, ce qui réduisit sa capacité à bouger et surtout à s'écarter pour éviter ses attaques.

- Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions, la preuve est que tu t'es emportée et que maintenant j'ai l'avantage sur toi, fit-il remarquer en arborant un air plus sérieux.

- Désolée de te décevoir Trafalgar Law, mais la partie n'est pas finie !

Elle s'empressa de lancer son deuxième poing, qu'il bloqua avec Kikoku (1) sans difficulté, il fut néanmoins satisfait de savoir qu'elle n'abandonnait pas aussi vite.

- Trop lente, commenta-t-il en lui assenant un coup de pied au ventre, la faisant tomber à terre sous la douleur.

Une grimace s'afficha sur le visage de May qui détestait le goût du sang et qui sentait ce dernier se répandre dans sa bouche, jusqu'à finir par en cracher. Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien. On ne l'avait jamais tapé aussi fort, et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable comme sensation.

- Relève-toi, ordonna Law d'un ton posé, la fixant d'un air neutre.

Elle s'exécuta malgré la douleur, et pourtant dieu sait à quel point elle était chochotte. Elle réprimait toujours un frisson et se plaignait lorsqu'on lui parlait de vaccin ou de blessures physiques. Elle faisait semblant d'oublier de prendre les médicaments qu'on lui prescrivait des fois juste parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, rien que de voir la poudre blanche se dissoudre dans l'eau lui donnait envie de vomir et lui faisait ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine.

Lorsque le capitaine considéra qu'elle était de nouveau prête, il renchaîna les attaques. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très rapide et se fatiguait vite. Par contre, elle possédait de bons réflexes, ce qui pouvait être un excellent avantage de survie. Au bout d'une heure intense de combat, Law décida que c'était suffisant et rangea son nodachi, alors que ses yeux fixaient May qui était à terre, à bout de souffle. Sa peau était marquée par des plaies par-ci par-là ainsi que des égratignures. Law s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda longuement, avant de finalement accepter l'aide proposé avec un pâle sourire.

- Tu m'as pas loupée n'empêche ! Se plaignit-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts le sang qui suintait le long de sa joue.

- Si je t'avais ménagée tu n'aurais pas donné le meilleur de toi-même, or c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu progresses, se contenta-t-il de répondre, impassible.

- Ouais, ouais…, rétorqua-t-elle sans conviction.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, Law se dirigea vers l'intérieur du sous-marin, les mains dans les poches. May le regarda, intriguée, avant de commencer à le suivre, se demandant bien où il pouvait aller. Elle remarqua au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il allait vers l'infirmerie, étrange, il n'était pas blessé pourtant, ou alors c'était pour la soigner, elle ? Comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il lui indiqua le lit et la rejoignit peu de temps après pour nettoyer la plaie qui barrait sa joue gauche. Elle lâcha un petit « aïe » lorsque le coton toucha sa peau. Il allait ensuite lui mettre le pansement, sauf que ses doigts frôlèrent les lèvres de la jeune fille, et inconsciemment, son regard de posa dessus et il s'arrêta dans son geste, comme hypnotisé. May se rendit compte que l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout et son regard se dirigea avec gêne vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Trafalgar… ? Y a un problème ?

A l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé reprit ses esprits et reporta ses yeux cendrés sur la plaie à soigner.

- Non, rien du tout.

Étrangement, il s'empressa de poser le pansement et de ranger le matériel de médecine sous l'air ébahit de May. Puis, sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce comme s'il voulait le plus possible s'éloigner d'elle. Interloquée, elle ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Adossé au mur, les sourcils froncés, Law regardait vaguement le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées :

- Et merde.

**oO_O_Oo**

**(1) Kikoku :** c'est le nom du sabre de Law.

C'est fini ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous l'avez apprécié ? Je sais que Law ne doute pas assez de la révélation de May, mais je ne me voyais pas faire autrement, c'est pour cela qu'il la croit assez facilement. Sinon ils ont enfin commencé l'entrainement, vous l'attendiez, hein ? Malheureusement pour vous, May n'aura pas d'arme tout de suite, elle l'aura au chapitre 7. Avant de travailler l'attaque, il faut travailler la défense ! Eh ouais !

Que pensez-vous de leur relation ? J'espère que Law n'est pas OOC, je vous avoue que j'ai l'impression de mal cerné son caractère en ce moment, je suis un peu perdue sur les phrases qu'il pourrait employées et son comportement. Comme quoi, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimé ou non, etc ! ^^

On se voit dans deux semaines, bonnes vacances ~ !


	6. La cuisine et May, ça fait deux !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi bof, je suis un peu déprimée, sinon la semaine était ben… fatigante, la rentrée, quoi. Jeudi, je suis allée au JDC (Journée de Défense de la Citoyenneté) ! Il y a des moments où c'était barbant, et d'autres où c'était classe ! Genre ils nous ont montré des machines de guerres et on avait le droit de monter dessus, je me suis pas gênée et j'ai pris plein de photos, héhé ! Ils nous ont fait des évaluations stupides remplies de questions du genre : « Est-ce que le mot Lapin existe ? 1 – Oui 2 – Non » Euh… J'ai le droit de dire non ? Aha.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour poster hier, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! ^^ La journée avait été assez chargée. Sinon que dire ? Et ben je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours très agréable d'en recevoir ! Le chapitre cinq en a eu 8 ! C'est super ! Cela montre que de plus en plus de gens veuillent suivre ma fan-fiction, cela me fait très plaisir ! Oh, n'oublions pas les lecteurs fantômes, et je remercie particulièrement ceux qui font de grands commentaires constructifs à chaque chapitre et qui me montre qu'ils sont toujours là. ^^

Plus sérieusement ensuite, je vais aborder un point que j'ai retrouvé dans des commentaires :

J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez un peu dérangé par le rythme auquel je poste mes chapitres (deux semaines). Et je tiens donc à faire part de mon avis :

**Je comprends** **que ce soit long d'attendre deux semaines**, mais je ne peux** pas** faire autrement. Un chapitre fait 5000 voir même 6000 mots (vous voulez voir le 7 qui fait 9000 mots et qui n'est pas encore terminé ?), soit 7 à 10 pages Word avec une petite écriture (ou plus, ça dépend huhu). Ça n'a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais **ça prend du temps** et si je veux que les chapitres soient satisfaisants, **il me faut du temps**. Vous préféreriez peut-être un chapitre bâclé que je fais en une semaine ? Moi non. **J'écris avant tout pour le plaisir** et j'ai les **cours**, aussi. Je suis redoublante, je dois donc m'impliquer encore plus dans mon travail personnel, je n'ai **PAS LE DROIT** de me craquer une nouvelle fois en seconde, ou alors je devrais aller en BAC Pro et au revoir la filière L. Et franchement, faire un chapitre en une semaine, ça me serait de toute façon impossible. J'arrive à l'internat à 17h, j'ai une heure de repos ou généralement je dors, ensuite j'ai étude de 18h à 19h. On mange (j'ai souvent finis vers 19h45, oui je suis très lente !), puis on a détente jusqu'à 20h15 car après il y a encore une heure d'étude. A 21h15, je prends une douche et je vais directement me coucher sauf s'il me reste des devoirs (qui parfois me font finir dans les 22h/23h). Si on fait le point, je n'ai guère le temps d'écrire. Après quand j'ai étude dans la journée, pourquoi pas, mais à part ça je suis bien trop fatiguée et occupée le soir pour faire la suite, donc voila. Les personnes écrivant des fan-fictions pour moi ont une vie, d'autres choses à faire, et je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre, nous écrivons avant tout pour nous même et notre plaisir.

Je sais que par rapport à d'autres qui publient tous les trois jours un chapitre de 2000 mots à peine, je suis assez lente, mais je vous assure que **c'est nécessaire**. Ma mère travaille dans la semaine et il lui faut du temps pour corriger les fautes, quelles soient grammaticales ou orthographique. **Nous avons passé du temps sur le chapitre 5.** Elle a imprimé tout le chapitre et ensemble, pendant **presque deux heures**, nous avons vu ce qui pourrait **être amélioré, les expressions, les mots, etc.** Nous avons finis le chapitre à **une heure du matin**. Donc **j'espère avoir votre compréhension**, j'adore écrire, c'est plus qu'un verbe pour moi, c'est une manière de vivre. Mais comprenez également que j'ai d'autres choses à côté. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous pouvez bien trouver d'autres fan-fictions à suivre en attendant mes prochains chapitres, écoutez Eiliime ! Je pense que ma fan-fiction n'est pas votre raison de vivre et que donc, vous pouvez avoir la gentillesse d'attendre. ^^

**Ne prenez pas à mal** tout ce que je viens de vous dire, et j'espère ne pas avoir été agressive dans mes propos. Je pense juste qu'il fallait éclaircir les choses. Bon, comme je l'ai dit, le chapitre 7 fait presque 10.000 mots et je ne me vois pas le publier alors qu'il est aussi long, je pense alors le couper en deux et publier une partie une semaine et l'autre la semaine d'après, pour que vous n'attiendriez pas et que en plus cela ferait des « chapitres » assez court, du coup.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! **Merci **à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire les paragraphes ci-dessus ! ^^

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Raphaelle :** Bonjour ! Oui je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais bon, je ne vais pas le modifier pour autant, et puis elle lui donne une preuve avec le tome qu'elle lui a montré. Que veux-tu dire par « accélérer un peu » ? Tu parles de leur relation ou de l'attente de deux semaines pour avoir un nouveau chapitre ? Et non, Law n'est pas amoureux, du moins pas encore ! Il a juste eu un moment d'égarement, c'est tout. )

Merci de ton commentaire !

**Yukina21 :** Oh la chance ! 22 cm c'est plutôt pas mal pour une figurine, elle t'a coutée cher ? Personnellement, je vais essayer d'en avoir une vers les 25-30 euros, cela me semble pas mal. Classe la réplique du drapeau ! Manquerait plus que le bonnet, le nodachi et tu serais une Heart Pirate ! o/

Tu m'étonnes. Si les mangas existaient, notre petit Law ne survivrait guère longtemps avec les fans girl qui l'entourerait. Il ne pourrait même pas faire deux pas qu'une fille lui sauterait dessus ! Après, est-ce que ça le dérangerait, je me le demande, héhé. Je pense que ça finirait pas le saouler !

Cool on a le même but commun : mettre une bonne claque au Flamant Rose (Oui c'est ainsi que je le surnomme, je trouve ça plus original que Dodo' :D) ! Merci ~

**Walker :** Surpris, hein ? Je t'avoue m'être posée beaucoup de questions après avoir lu ton commentaire qui était d'ailleurs très pertinent. Je me suis questionnée sur leur relation, sur comment allait se dérouler les choses entre eux, et je me suis dit que même si cette fin de chapitre avait été risqué, je devais le faire. Pourquoi Law ne serait pas le premier à ressentir quelque chose ? Et attention, il n'est pas amoureux, c'était juste un moment d'égarement, ce qui peut arriver à n'importe qui, je pense. May sera la première à ressentir de vrais sentiments, tandis qu'avec Law, ce sera bien plus compliqué. Enfin je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir l'évolution de leur relation ! ^^

Pas mal l'expression, je la note dans un petit coin de ma tête !

Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !

**TheCrazyKitty :** Bonjour à toi, ô fan de One Piece !

Je suis heureuse de savoir que Law n'est pas OOC, tu me rassures ! Voici la suite, merci d'avoir mis tes impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sympa ton image de profil, au passage ! )

**Aoicia :** Hey ~ ! Je suis comme d'habitude toujours heureuse de lire tes commentaires !

Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, mais comme ma gastro est venu d'un problème de santé que je me coltine depuis ma naissance, ça reviendra sûrement d'ici quelques mois. :P Pour les cours je crains de ne pouvoir faire autrement, je ne dois pas me craquer cette année héhé. Pour l'écriture rassure-toi, je n'écris que quand j'en ai envie ou quand j'ai une importante motivation, rares ont été les fois où je me suis forcée ! ^^ Mais merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu ne me mettes pas trop la pression ! xD

Pour le nom de Traffy, je n'avais pas pensé à mettre ça sous spoil, j'ai changé ça ! Encore merci pour la remarque, le pire c'est que je ne l'ai pas découvert en lisant les scans mais sur internet ! Donc bon… x) Mon rêve ? Trop bien ? J'aurai plutôt dis étrange ouais ! En ce moment je n'ai que ça, des rêves bizarres ou je pige rien (narmol que cette nuit j'ai rêvé que ma chambre d'internat se faisait incendiée lorsque j'étais dedans et que je devais aller sur le toit pour survivre ? Ah, et aussi c'est banal d'avoir été absente une semaine et qu'en anglais la prof te demande – au lycée- de prendre des fleurs en cartons et de les colorier niveau primaire sachant que c'est une évaluation ? Vraiment, rêves chelous j'te dis !)

Déjà rendue au chapitre six ? Non mais oh, tu fais des chapitres en combien de temps pour être déjà rendue là ? Et depuis quand ? Héhé. Ah oui, cette fameuse appréhension nous suit partout, mais je pense que tu ne peux pas trouver meilleur site que pour recevoir des avis et critiques sincères, même si j'en ai vu quelques un sur Fanfic FR. Sinon tu peux toujours faire un blog, ça peut marcher même si pas mal de temps se passe avant que les premiers commentaires arrive. Hm. Si ta fic est originale (comparé à la mienne haha) et respecte bien le caractère des personnages, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, essaye, car si tu ne fais rien, il ne se passera évidemment rien ! ^^

Ah tu as écris sur Final Fantasy 7 ? Tu l'as publiée ? Est-ce que finalement les gens ont réagis comme tu le souhaitais ? Oui envoie-moi un résumé s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas tout ce qui concerne Final Fantasy mais ça pourrait tout de même m'intéresser, et puis j'ai envie de voir comment tu écris ! ^^ T'inquiète, dès fois moi aussi j'avais des réflexions limites philosophiques et j'avais juste peur que les autres ne comprennent pas où je voulais en venir, tu verras peut-être dès fois dans ma fan-fiction des métaphores étranges que tu ne comprendras pas. XD

Je t'arrête tout de suite jeune fille : le May/Shachi ne sera jamais officiel ! xD Mais c'est vrai que j'aime écrire sur eux, ils me font rire et ce n'est pas du tout la même ambiance qu'avec Law haha ! Je te ferai penché vers le May/Traffy-Cotage, les forces du mal vont te corrompre ~ ! Ah oui Shachi doit faire attention à ses fesses, sinon ça va barder héhé, Aww merci des compliments sur May, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ne ce soit pas juste un OC « coquille vide ». Hm… je vois, j'aurais dû le faire douter ou quelque chose comme ça ? Au début, je pensais mettre : « Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » mais je l'ai finalement enlevé, je ne sais plus pourquoi… Merci de la remarque ! Ah bah oui dans tout ce bordel, Law n'a aucun moyens de se repérer, pauvre chou ~ Oh mais critique, je t'en priverai pas ! xD

Heureuse de savoir que le flash-back t'ai plus, en effet je dois l'avouer, je me sers un peu de mes ressentis, c'est un peu du Self Insert et ce n'est pas forcément bien, mais je vais essayer de tout de même lui créé une personnalité différente de la mienne. Justement, que tu te revois dans elle, c'est pile ce que je recherche ! Mon but est de vous faire ressentir des émotions et que mon personnage vous fasse pensez à vous et vous fasse réfléchir sur comment vous êtes en ce moment ou comment vous étiez avant ^^ Oui c'est très philosophe… Trop choupinou ton monologue, dommage, elle t'entendra pas ! :p

T'as vu Law il a la classe ! Ah bah faut bien qu'il craque de temps en temps en face de May héhé ! Cool de savoir qu'il n'est pas OOC, je vais essayer de respecter son caractère jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore d'avoir laissé un commentaire ça fait très plaisir, et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Ce chapitre là n'est pas très satisfaisant je trouve, mais le 7 te réconfortera beaucoup ! Bye bye ~

**Eiliime :** Hey ~

Oh mais toi aussi tu es adorable voyons ! T'es gentilleuh, c'est vrai que c'est important pour les auteurs d'avoir des commentaires, après tout nous donnons gratuitement des histoires à consommer, alors c'est vrai qu'un « merci » serait le minimum ! ^^ Ohlala t'as tout vu ? Je pourrais pas mon dieu ! Tu as dû passer des journées entières à regarder des épisodes, je suis sûre que tu en as oublié plein tellement il y a en a ! XD

Ouais ben j'espère que Law [SPOIL] est pas mort, sinon je vais péter la gueule à Flamant-Rose ! On tire pas sur mon Law comme ça, non mais ! D= [/SPOIL] C'est vrai t'as trouvé ce chapitre excellent ? Oh j'en suis contente ! ^^ Aha t'es l'une des seules qui me dit que c'est limite normal qu'il la croit facilement, je t'aimmmeuuuh xD En effet Law est tellement dur à cerner, disons que je ne le fait pas dans l'extrémité au niveau du sadisme etc, j'essaye de trouver un juste milieu entre son côté taquin, autoritaire et tout le reste. ^^ Hm je vois, froids dans les paroles mais doux dans les gestes, j'y penserai ! Ah bah pourtant y en a des fanarts ou il fait des câlins à Bepo héhé ! Trop mignon d'ailleurs ~ !

Oh merci je suis tellement heureuse de respecter son caractère _ Quand je vois sur des fan-fics des fans gueuler parce que Law est OOC, ça me fait peur XD ! Ohoh, le contact entre eux s'améliora, t'inquiètes pas… 8)

Merci à toi de laisser ton avis, et c'est normal que je te réponde, ne me remercie pas ! ^^ A bientôt :D

**Lily-Rose :** Coucou ! ça fait longtemps ! ^^

Ah, cette phrase ta marquée ? En même temps je voulais que cette fin de chapitre soit parfaite ! En effet on a un petit aperçu de ce que pourrait ressentir Law, mais pour autant, il reste du mystère ! Oui je suis une sadique, héhé.

Comme Walker tu pensais que May serait la première à chavirer ? Alors, en fait, c'est assez complexe. May tombe aussi sous son charme, mais contrairement à Law, c'est émotionnel, sentimental, tandis que pour l'instant du côté de notre Chirurgien c'est le physique de May qui lui fait tourner la tête. ) Il n'est pas encore amoureux d'elle et elle non plus d'ailleurs, disons juste qu'ils commencent à leur manière à ressentir quelque chose. ^^ Hm… courir après notre héroïne… pourquoi pas ? %D Je vais y réfléchir ! Oh dommage pour les fleurs et le chocolats, ça aurait été trop drôle ! xD Enfin, on va aussi oublier la sérénade, hein ! x)

Justement May est encore une gamine en quelque sorte, c'est vrai, mais elle a tout de même 17 ans, et elle peut encore murir, je pense qu'il parviendra à la voir comme une vraie femme. ) Oui j'ai eu 8 commentaires aha ! Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis et j'espère te revoir dans peu de temps ~ ! ^^

Ayui : Bonjour ! Merci de dire que l'histoire est intéressante, j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant ! Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, au plaisir de te revoir ! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre n'est, je trouve, guère satisfaisant, mais le sept est bien mieux et je suis sûr qu'il vous réconfortera ^^

Les personnages appartiennent à **Eiichirō Oda, **enjoy ~

**oO_O_Oo**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que May avait révélé à Law qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. La mer était plutôt calme et le sous-marin naviguait en toute tranquillité. May s'entrainait tous les jours avec son capitaine et d'ailleurs ce dernier ne la ménageait pas. Il utilisait toujours son nodachi, ce qui à chaque fois arrachait un rictus à la jeune fille. Elle avait légèrement gagné en rapidité et esquivait mieux les attaques, ce qui était plutôt positif. Pour autant il ne la complimentait pas et se contentait de lui faire remarquer ce qui n'allait pas, il n'était pas tendre avec elle et même si cela déplaisait un peu à May, elle faisait de son mieux et était déterminée à devenir plus forte. Elle savait que c'était très important. Elle n'avait toujours pas mis au courant Shachi et Penguin sur son secret et hésitait, Law lui laissait le choix d'en décider et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Si le capitaine avait en quelque sorte réussi à accepter tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, elle ignorait quelle réaction pourrait avoir ses deux subordonnés. Elle préférait donc garder le silence pour le moment, et peut-être, lorsque l'occasion se présentera, elle leur dirait tout. May travaillait beaucoup et faisait bel et bien partie de l'équipage.

Mais un jour, alors que le soleil brillait dans le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, Law lui demanda (ou ordonna plutôt) quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il allait rapidement regretter. Ils venaient de finir de s'entrainer lorsque le jeune homme affirma d'un ton las tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, les mains dans les poches :

- Tu fais le repas aujourd'hui, miss.

Il s'était ensuite contenté de la laisser en plan, au milieu du couloir. Savait-il seulement ce qui l'attendait lorsque sa bouche avait prononcé ces mots ? Il fallait croire que non. C'est d'un air découragé que May entra dans la cuisine sous l'air rieur de Penguin et Shachi qui avait entendu l'exigence du capitaine, la faisant légèrement grogner. Elle s'exécuta donc à la tâche et, c'est environ vingt minutes plus tard que l'équipage était réuni autour de la table, regardant avec stupéfaction le contenu de leur assiette.

Law attrapa le bout de viande brûlé du bout de la cuillère et le plaça devant son visage avec un air de dégoût, haussant un sourcil. Il finit par le poser dans son assiette et son regard se posa sur ce qui semblait être du riz. Ses yeux gris se dirigèrent ensuite vers la jeune fille qui soupirait de dépit, debout devant le robinet, se lavant les mains.

- Je t'ai demandé de faire la cuisine, miss, pas de nous tuer, affirma-t-il d'un ton railleur.

May coupa l'eau qui coulait, saisit le torchon qui était sur la table et se sécha les mains.

- Les deux sont liés, Trafalgar. La cuisine et moi ça ne fait jamais bon ménage…, répondit-elle avec un air désolé.

Law ferma les yeux et soupira, puis il reprit son éternel sourire narquois.

- Y-a-t-il une seule chose au moins que tu fais correctement ?

- Ouais : dormir en cours.

- On va aller loin avec ça.

Elle haussa les épaules. En fait, elle s'en fichait royalement. Law avait voulu goûter sa cuisine ? Et ben maintenant il n'était pas prêt de lui demander de faire le repas ! Au moins, elle était débarrassée de ça, et elle retint même un rire, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer par le brun. May n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par la cuisine, et même si des fois elle essayait vraiment de faire quelque chose de bien, elle finissait toujours par brûler le repas, c'était un de ses grands défauts !

- C'est moi ou le riz à un goût bizarre ? fit remarquer Shachi qui avait été assez courageux pour prendre une bouché.

- T'aimes pas ? demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté du capitaine. J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de posé là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'ingrédient du doigt.

Law se leva aussitôt en entendant les paroles de May et observa la chose du regard.

- May, interpella-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Hm ?

- Ce n'est pas du sel, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Ah, se contenta de répondre la concernée avec désintérêt, haussant les épaules.

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Penguin qui s'inquiétait pour sa santé, la bouche pleine, ayant stoppé ses mouvements.

Shachi était aussi inquiet que lui, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre ? Etait-elle si nulle que ça en cuisine ? Il commençait à se demander si le capitaine avait eu une bonne idée.

- … du sucre.

En entendant Law, Penguin recracha vivement ce qu'il allait avaler, avant d'être rapidement imiter par Shachi qui finit même par tomber de sa chaise, devenant soudainement pâle. Ils se promirent intérieurement de ne plus laisser May seule aux fourneaux, c'était bien trop risqué !

- Comment tu peux nous faire manger ça ? Tu es insensibles, May ! s'écria Penguin.

Law, qui était retourné à sa place, poussa son assiette avec vivacité, finalement peu convaincu des bienfaits du repas.

- C'est toi le sans cœur ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. Tu ne manges même pas ce plat préparé avec amour !

- Ben, vas-y mange-le, tu verras à quel point c'est mauvais ! ajouta Shachi avant de mordre rapidement dans une pomme pour faire disparaître le goût infect.

- Pas de problème !

Elle attrapa la fourchette et le couteau, coupa un morceau et le mis dans sa bouche sous le regard des quatre intéressés (Oui Bepo était là). Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle s'exclama :

- Je le savais que vous exagériez, c'est pas si mauvais que ça !

Tous tombèrent à la renverse à part Law qui savait contrôler ses émotions.

- Complètement malade cette fille, fit Shachi.

- Merci du compliment ! remercia ladite malade en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ce n'en était pas un ! s'exclama-t-il avec Penguin.

Law, qui observait la scène, sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé. Il se leva discrètement et commença à partir, sauf que May le remarqua.

- Bah, tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Dans ma chambre, ton plat m'a coupé l'appétit, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il la gratifia ensuite d'un sourire moqueur et sortit de la pièce avant de rapidement être rattrapé par Bepo qui, par chance, n'avait pas touché au plat préparé de May. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner vers les garçons.

- Toujours aussi agréable, ironisa-t-elle, un rictus prenant place sur son visage.

- C'est sa manière de montrer qu'il t'aime bien ! fit remarquer Shachi en souriant.

Aimait bien ? Wow, c'était quoi alors quand il était amoureux ? L'image d'un Law à genoux, devant elle en train de chanter une chanson d'amour enflammée avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main, lui vint soudainement en tête et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Dès fois, elle se demandait d'où lui venait de telles visions, et si jamais ça arrivait vraiment (ce dont elle doutait fort), elle serait plus effrayée qu'autre chose ! Law n'était pas un grand romantique, il montrait son affection par les gestes et moins par les mots, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle semblait avoir réussi à comprendre durant les jours passés avec lui.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliez d'ailleurs on dirait, lança Penguin avec un sourire tout en se servant dans le frigo.

- Ouais, il veut bien me garder, répondit-elle platement. Merci encore pour le tatouage Shachi, c'était sympa !

Le brun à lunette ria légèrement avant de lâcher un vague « de rien », ses joues prenant une teinte rosée à cause du compliment.

- Quel tatouage ? interrogea à nouveau Penguin qui n'était pas au courant.

May se mit devant lui et dégagea les cheveux qui cachaient le Jolly Roger. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration et elle sentit une douce fierté l'envahir. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir ce tatouage, même si cela n'avait pas été sans douleur et peur.

- Wahou, trop classe ! Alors t'es vraiment des nôtres maintenant !

- Et ouais, tu vas me supporter encore longtemps ! Ah, faut que je te montre un jeu Shachi, viens à côté de moi ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite quelques secondes plus tard en fixant le concerné.

Concerné qui d'ailleurs haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta tout de même sous l'air intrigué de son ami. La jeune fille aux yeux azurés sortit une feuille et un crayon d'un des tiroirs et la posa sur la table d'un air satisfait. Elle y dessina un rectangle et y fit trois grands traits de chaque côté, un peu comme des colonnes. Les deux autres observaient la feuille avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Bien ! Maintenant tu vas me dire un chiffre, entre 10 et 20.

- Euh… 18 ? répondit-il, hésitant.

- Ok !

Elle inscrivit le nombre 18 au milieu du rectangle en sifflotant, avant de le fixer à nouveau.

- Maintenant le nom de trois personnes que tu connais.

- Law, Penguin, énuméra-t-il. Et… Hancock !

Il avait des cœurs dans les yeux cet abrutit, pas étonnant, Hanckok était une impératrice très élégante, et May était même jalouse de sa beauté. En effet, ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, ses yeux bruns pâles, sa grande taille et son corps bien proportionné, faisaient d'elle une des femmes les plus belles du monde de One Piece. Pour ce qui était de son caractère, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Boa Hanckok était connue pour être capricieuse, égoïste, gâtée et parfois arrogante. La plupart des gens lui pardonnaient ces défauts car elle avait du charme, et également parce qu'elle était une impératrice, mais May n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement, même si le passé de l'impératrice avait été douloureux car elle avait été une esclave.

Ne voulant pas y réfléchir plus, elle écrivit les trois prénoms cités par Shachi et lui demanda des lieux. Il énonça Sabaody (ce qui d'ailleurs lui arracha un frisson), un magasin et North Blue.

- Trois chiffres maintenant s'il te plait.

- 3, 7 et 12.

- Des navires ?

- Le Thousand Sunny, le Moby Dick et notre sous-marin adoré ~ !

- Ok, parfait !

Elle sifflota à nouveau en tapotant les différentes cases avec son crayon. Shachi et Penguin la regardait faire avec étonnement. Elle entourait le mot d'une catégorie et comptait ensuite à nouveau avec le chiffre 18. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son drôle de manège, elle attrapa sa feuille et s'écria avec joie :

- Alors… ! Tu vas te marier avec Law à Sabaody, vous aurez 7 enfants et… vous vivrez heureux sur le Moby Dick ! Je te souhaite une merveilleuse vie, Shachi !

Elle était contente, elle, mais pour Shachi c'était une autre histoire. Son visage avait repris une couleur pâle, comme lorsqu'il avait mangé son plat. Penguin, lui, se tordait de rire et le pointait du doigt.

- Ahaha ! Bonne chance, vieux !

- J'aime pas ton jeu, répliqua la victime, dépité, puis il reprit du poil de la bête. Comme tu trouves ça drôle, Penguin, on va te le faire à toi aussi !

L'interpelé arrêta brusquement de rire et son sourire s'effaça également, faisant ricaner May et Shachi qui trouvaient ce changement d'expression fort amusant.

- Nan merci ! refusa-t-il en bougeant la tête pour montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas. Au fait, tu l'as trouvé où ton jeu ? J'en ai jamais entendu parlé, quémanda-t-il ensuite, intrigué.

- Quelqu'un me l'a montré dans mon…, commença-t-elle avec spontanéité avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pouvait-elle leur révéler son secret ? Elle hésitait encore. Elle avait pleinement confiance en eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer pour autant leur réaction à ce sujet. Et elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder, elle avait peut-être besoin d'un peu plus de temps…

Elle remarqua que les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh… je voulais dire que c'était un bon ami à moi qui me l'avait montré, reprit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- D'accord…, fit Shachi qui trouvait son comportement étrange.

Pour changer de sujet, Penguin prit la parole :

- Dites, c'est pas l'anniversaire du capitaine dans quelques jours ?

- Si, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y fait même pas attention, comme d'habitude, commenta le brun en haussant les épaules.

May ouvrit grand la bouche, ébahis.

- Son… Son anniversaire ? Mince, je dois trouver un cadeau alors ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air paniqué.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, et puis le capitaine n'aime pas qu'on le fête, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Parce que toute l'attention est sur lui, évidemment ! expliqua Shachi.

May comprit. Law n'aimait pas qu'on le remarque pour ce genre de chose, sûrement par gêne ou par ennui. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur le cadeau qu'elle pouvait bien lui offrir. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint en tête, et un autre problème s'ajoutait à la liste : elle n'avait pas de berrys. Elle baissa la tête, soudainement dépitée, mais la releva lorsque Shachi prononça :

- Pendant que j'y pense, on a un petit cadeau pour toi !

- Pour moi ? répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Oui, je vais le chercher je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il avait prononcé sa phrase. May regarda Penguin avec incompréhension, et ce dernier se contenta de sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil, ne lui donnant pas plus de renseignements. Pourquoi voulaient-ils leur donner un cadeau ? Shachi revint avec enthousiasme avec une boite dans les mains, emballé dans du papier cadeau. May le prit du bout des doigts avec incrédulité, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ça.

- Mais… en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- C'est en quelque sorte un cadeau de bienvenue, expliqua Penguin. Et puis, tu n'as pas pu t'acheter de vêtements à Sabaody, alors…

Commençant à comprendre, May demanda silencieusement si elle pouvait l'ouvrir et les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête en souriant. L'idée de déchirer le papier en milles morceaux lui vint à l'esprit mais elle se ravisa en pensant que ce serait impoli. Elle ferma un œil, remua un peu la boite après avoir collé son oreille contre celle-ci pour entendre le bruit puis décida finalement de l'ouvrir.

- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle spontanément en voyant ce que la boite renfermait.

May attrapa la tunique rose avec excitation. Elle se leva et ria joyeusement avant de tourner sur elle-même, fixant le vêtement avec beaucoup de bonheur. Cette tunique était tellement mignonne ! Elle possédait deux boutons qui étaient après suivit d'un nœud qui enserrait la taille. Elle lui arrivait quelques centimètres en dessous des fesses. Décidemment, ils avaient deviné ses goûts.

- C'est génial !

- T'as pas bien regardé, y a pas que ça, dit Penguin mystérieusement avant de lancer un regard en coin à son ami.

Elle les fixa avec étonnement et se hâta de regarder ce qu'il y avait encore dans la boite. En effet, la tunique n'était pas seule, il y avait également une veste blanche en laine avec une capuche, d'où était accroché deux pompon qui rendait la veste encore plus adorable, ainsi qu'une fermeture éclair, accompagné d'un short noir qui s'accordait parfaitement avec. May les observait avec émerveillement, un peu comme une enfant, et fut extrêmement touchée de cette attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller les essayer ?

- Tout de suite, chef ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Elle courut en direction de sa chambre tout en poussant des petits cris de joie, trop heureuse d'avoir des vêtements aussi mignons. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever les vêtements de Law dont elle commençait d'ailleurs à se lasser, essaya ce qu'on venait de lui offrir et se contempla dans le miroir. L'ensemble lui plaisait beaucoup, malgré que la vue sur ses jambes la rebute un peu. Vu qu'elle n'aimait pas son corps, elle le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait généralement, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir prendre confiance en elle si elle voulait porter ces vêtements. Elle lança un dernier regard en direction du miroir et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Je vous aime les gars !

Elle les enlaça tous les deux et ils rougirent, elle était vraiment très mignonne là-dedans et ces vêtements accentuaient son innocence et sa naïveté, ce qui la rendait tout simplement à croquer, du point de vue de Penguin et Shachi.

- Franchement, merci… ça me fait tellement plaisir ! remercia-t-elle.

- De rien May.

- On est content que ça te plaise autant !

- Je vais montrer ces vêtements à Law, merci encore ! déclara-t-elle en sortant avec un grand sourire.

Elle se hâta de traverser les couloirs et toqua à la porte du jeune homme, personne ne répondit. Elle entrouvrit la porte et observa la scène. Les yeux de Law parcouraient le livre ouvert qui était posé sur son bureau en compagnie d'autres livres et feuilles qui se chevauchaient et qui avaient un rapport avec la médecine. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés montraient sa concentration et il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Sauf que May, elle, s'amusait de l'embêter un peu, elle ferma donc la porte derrière elle. Voyant qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, elle hésita entre lui faire peur ou le prendre en photo pour garder un souvenir, mais, n'étant pas suicidaire à ce point-là, elle se contenta de s'approcher de quelques pas et se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder ce à quoi il montrait autant d'attention. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle lut le mot « dissection » caché dans un des nombreux paragraphes. Certes, c'était bien de soigner les gens, mais la passion qu'avait le capitaine des Heart Pirates pour ce domaine l'inquiétait tout de même légèrement. Elle se souvenait de l'épisode où Luffy était mal en point après la bataille de MarineFord et que Law l'avait amené dans son sous-marin pour le soigner. L'expression de sadique qu'il avait arboré avant l'opération lui avait donné la chair de poule, et en plus de cela, il avait dit juste avant de commencer : « _Je sens que cette opération va être amusante_ » avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se blesser, maintenant, histoire d'éviter d'être sa patiente.

Oh, elle ne mettait pas en doute ses capacités de médecin, il était vraiment doué. Mais parfois, elle se demandait s'il ne cachait pas des cadavres disséqués dans son placard, et franchement, elle ne voulait même pas l'ouvrir pour voir si c'était vrai. Elle se décida à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit et lui arracha un sourire narquois. Discrètement, elle attrapa un crayon de bois qui trainait sur son lit et enleva une feuille du tas qui était posé sur sa table de chevet, sans oublier un cahier pour avoir un support.

_- Désolée de te séparer de tes amis, petite feuille, mais j'ai besoin de toi !_ pensa-t-elle en regardant le papier.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'installa tranquillement sur le lit du capitaine, une jambe par-dessus l'autre, et commença à dessiner le jeune homme qui lisait toujours. Il ne bougeait presque pas, ce qui arrangeait May qui n'était pas douée pour dessiner des humains en mouvement. Voilà maintenant quatre ans qu'elle avait commencé le dessin et elle se souvenait encore de son tout premier. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les cheveux ressemblant à des spaghettis lui revinrent en tête, heureusement qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis. Quoi que, parfois le dessin était bien fait, et des fois, il arrivait qu'il soit raté pour une raison inconnue. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci, le dessin serait impeccable. Etrangement, elle commençait toujours par l'œil gauche et pas ailleurs, cette habitude s'était rapidement installée, c'était comme un point de repère. Ses traits étaient encore assez hésitants, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la destination du crayon, un peu comme elle, en fait.

Fichu manque de confiance en elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son dessin, elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures puis, soudainement, elle se figea.

_- Je me suis complètement craquée ! Il est moche, ce dessin, vaudrait mieux que je le jette à la poubelle…_

Elle soupira intérieurement, déçue de son échec. Elle leva la tête et remarqua que le jeune homme n'était plus assis sur sa chaise. Oh merde, ça, c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Avec un peu de chance, il était sortit sans l'avoir vu. Sauf que May n'avait jamais de chance. Quand elle jouait à Wii Party avec ses amis, elle tombait sur les mauvaises cases la plupart du temps. Même qu'une fois, au collège, les professeurs avaient organisés un jeu. La classe avait été répartie en différents groupes avec chacun un plateau et il fallait lancer des dés. A un moment, elle avait eu un bonus et avait pu faire deux lancés de dés, et vous savez quoi ? Elle les avait lancés, et les deux étaient tombés sur le chiffre un. La poisse.

C'est donc peu rassurée qu'elle décida de se lever et de sortir le plus vite possible. Sauf qu'elle n'avait ni prévue le souffle chaud qu'elle sentit sur sa nuque, ni la main qui se posa ensuite sur son épaule et qui la fit basculer en arrière, faisant atterrir sa tête sur les jambes de Law qui la regardait avec impassibilité malgré la lueur qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles.

Elle serra fort son dessin contre sa poitrine et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

- Alors comme ça on entre dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation, hm ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors qu'un léger sourire qui se voulait inquiétant naquit sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai toqué mais tu n'as pas répondu, tenta-t-elle de se défendre d'une petite voix peu convaincante.

- Tu n'as pas dû toquer très fort alors, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ou alors c'est toi qui es sourd… ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre, miss ?

- Qui ça, moi ? Oh, rien du tout, j'observais la décoration, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix trop aigu pour que ce soit la vérité. C'est très joli, d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui as tout fait ? voulut-t-elle rajouter pour changer de sujet.

Dire qu'au début elle voulait juste lui montrer sa tenue… !

Inconsciemment, l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son dessin s'accentua encore plus et elle dû faire un grand effort pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Il ne semblait pas croire un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, en même temps elle imaginait quoi ? Qu'elle pouvait tromper le perspicace Trafalgar Law ? Elle était bien stupide, alors. Et la position dans laquelle elle était ne l'aidait pas, elle était à sa merci.

Le silence de Law l'intrigua, et un hoquet de stupeur passa la barrière de ses dents lorsqu'elle vit la main du jeune homme attraper un bout de son dessin pour le regarder.

- Nan, pas touche !

Elle lui arracha violemment le papier des mains, se redressa rapidement avant de bondir du lit et s'éloigna de quelques bons mètres. Il la regardait sarcastiquement désormais.

- Tu m'as dessiné, c'est ça ?

- O-Ouais… mais je me suis complètement trompée, je veux pas que tu vois ce massacre, finit-elle par avouer avec embarras.

- Moi je veux voir.

- T'es chiant, Trafalgar !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, puis il se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas en direction de May, la main tendue.

- Donne-moi ce dessin, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui n'autorisait pas le refus.

Sauf qu'elle était têtue la petite May.

- Non, tu l'auras jamais ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de déguerpir en vitesse.

Bah oui, c'était pas pour rien que la CPE l'avait traité de bourrique l'année dernière, c'était parfaitement fondée. May est une tête de mule et en restera toujours une.

_- Aller May, court ! La survie de ton espèce en dépend !_

Enfin, facile à dire quand on court moins vite que celui qui nous pourchasse, c'est qu'il était rapide le bougre ! En plus elle ne savait pas où aller, ce sous-marin était gigantesque ! Elle était comme Zoro, elle avait une orientation pourrie, ça l'aidait vachement. Dans une autre vie elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de choisir l'équipage de Trafalgar Law, c'était l'enfer assuré ! En plus elle commençait déjà à fatiguer, maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté en cours de sport lorsqu'ils avaient fait demi-fond, ça lui aurait bien servis ! Promis juré, elle écouterait en cours lorsqu'elle serait revenue dans son monde d'origine.

Un espoir s'installa dans son cœur lorsque ses narines captèrent l'odeur de la mer. Mais quelle idiote, pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Il suffisait qu'elle jette son dessin par-dessus bord et l'histoire était réglée. En attendant, elle pouvait dire adieu à la carrière de discrétion professionnelle, vu le bordel qu'elle faisait à crier dans tous les sens pour échapper à son poursuivant. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte pour accéder au pont. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et se retourna pour faire face à un Law essoufflé qui arrivait. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit et en regardant May droit dans les yeux, il commença à s'approcher d'elle.

- Si tu fais un pas de plus : au revoir le dessin, menaça-t-elle, la main tenant l'objet concerné au dessus de la mer.

Il ne répondit pas et continuait d'avancer, gardant toujours le contact visuel, May avait l'impression que sa mort était proche, très proche. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos, à la regarder ainsi, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Lorsqu'il arriva à ce qu'elle jugeait être son espace vital, la jeune fille, prise de panique, lâcha le papier qui s'envola dans les airs. Mais à son plus grand étonnement Law se colla à elle et, d'une vitesse fulgurante, réussit à rattraper le papier de sa main gauche, leur visage situé à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les joues de May se tintèrent de rouge à cause de leur proximité, son torse touchait le sien et ça la troublait vraiment. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et le parfum du jeune homme arriva jusqu'à ses narines. Et merde, elle l'aimait, ce parfum, et elle avait envie de le sentir encore une fois, elle allait vite y être accro, et pas qu'au parfum s'il continuait à la faire tourner en bourrique de cette manière ! Et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard, il demeurait imperturbable, comme si elle ne lui faisait que ressentir de l'indifférence, et ça la décevait presque d'ailleurs.

Comprenant qu'elle avait perdu la partie, elle leva les bras en l'air en signe d'abandon.

- T'as gagné. Tu peux le regarder, je capitule…

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle le poussa gentiment et le contourna dans le but de retourner dans sa chambre lorsque quelque chose la retint. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il tenait la capuche de sa veste de sa main libre.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir, précisa-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Ah.

Son vocabulaire avait décidé de la lâcher, on dirait.

- Voyons à quoi ressemble ce massacre, comme tu dis.

May sursauta et commença à se débattre afin de s'échapper de sa prise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se moque d'elle, elle avait vraiment honte de ce qu'elle avait dessiné, c'était vraiment un massacre visuel ! Dire que chez elle il y avait un classeur avec plein de beaux dessins dedans… et le seul dessin qu'elle fait dans ce monde-là, il est moche ! Qu'avait-elle fait à Dieu pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? Si ça avait été Ivankov, ça aurait fait l'affaire, sauf que Law, lui, il était tout sauf moche, et ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Ses yeux gris aciers, ses cheveux corbeaux, sa silhouette fine et malgré tout imposante… Il fallait l'avouer, ce sadique avait un physique fort avantageux.

Toujours était-il qu'elle se débattait pendant que Law continuait de la retenir d'une seule main tout en regardant le dessin sans expression particulière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

- Pour être tout à fait franc…

May s'arrêta brusquement de bouger, le souffle coupé.

- … C'est vraiment très moche ! acheva-t-il d'un air moqueur.

- Quelle perspicacité, ironisa-t-elle pour cacher la honte qui la submergeait. Je te laisse l'honneur de le jeter.

- Non.

- Hein ? lâcha-t-elle, interloquée.

- Je vais le garder, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Ah j'ai compris. Tu vas l'accrocher sur le frigo comme ça à chaque fois que j'irai manger je verrai ce truc hideux et je serai ridiculisée ?

- Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, mais pourquoi pas ?

- N'y pense même pas !

Il rigola de sa voix grave et lâcha la capuche de May qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte et, dans un élan de taquinerie, il la dépassa en agitant le dessin sous son nez, ce qui donna envie à la jeune fille de lui casser la figure. Soudain, il l'observa de haut en bas, semblant enfin remarquer son changement vestimentaire.

- Tu as changé de vêtements à ce que je vois.

- Oui, c'est mignon, hein ? C'est Penguin et Shachi qui me les ont offerts.

- C'est…

Elle se figea.

- Potable, acheva-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Elle en tomba de dépit, ne pouvait-il pas lui faire un compliment ? Juste un seul ? Au moins, il n'avait pas été aussi sarcastique que lors de leur escapade au magasin, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Law ricana légèrement et, n'ayant rien à ajouter, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du sous-marin jaune lorsqu'il déclara d'un ton détaché comme s'il parlait de la météo :

- Ah au fait, t'es privée de nourriture jusqu'à demain.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle, éberluée.

- Tu as enfreint le règlement, je cite : _règle numéro 1 – personne ne rentre dans la chambre du capitaine sans son autorisation. _

- Attends, quel règlement ? Vous m'en avez même pas parlé !

Il se retourna, une main dans la poche de son pantalon alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Maintenant tu le sais, miss.

Sur ces paroles ô combien chaleureuse, il fit un geste de main pour dire au revoir à May et retourna à l'intérieur sous les yeux ébahit de cette dernière. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'un cri retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles, lui arrachant un sourire :

- Je te hais, Trafalgar Law !

**oO_O_Oo**

Chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. Le chapitre sept est, à mon avis, bien mieux ! Il vous réconfortera si jamais vous n'avez pas apprécié celui-là. ^^ Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je posterai le chapitre sept dans deux semaines ! A la prochaine et merci à tous eux qui me lisent, qui me laisse des commentaires ou qui me soutiennent ! ^^

A bientôt ~ !


	7. L'escale

Bonsoir tout le monde ~ !

Voila maintenant trois semaines que je n'avais pas donné de signe de vie (du moins il me semble !). Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de santé qui m'ont fait finir à l'hôpital et je n'ai donc pas pu achever le chapitre. Chapitre qui d'ailleurs fait 12.000 mots, et que je vais donc couper en deux car c'est bien trop long ! ^^ Je remercie d'ailleurs ma maman qui a tout lu d'une seule traite ce soir, les 18 pages imprimées, eh ouais ! Et également pour la correction.

Le premier trimestre est bientôt fini et j'ai 11,4 de moyenne générale, ce qui est je trouve satisfaisant. J'ai de bonnes notes en matières littéraires, donc tout va bien pour le moment ! Sinon, je suis pressée d'être aux vacances de noël, comme vous je pense. ^^ Au fond, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, mais je le décris tellement que ça fini par faire des paragraphes de 5 lignes minimum ! Décidemment, je devrais me calmer si je ne veux pas vous effrayez avec mes pavés. )

Sinon, ben, je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et qui me lisent ! ^^ La fan-fiction aura bientôt atteint les 3000 vues ! Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup et j'en suis tout de même très heureuse ! Nous avons 26 followers et 19 qui ont mis la fic' dans leur favori ! **Merci !**

Je n'ai pas rien d'autre à ajouter, sur ce, je réponds à vos commentaires qui me font encore et toujours très plaisir ! =)

LiliT : Merci de revenir pour me soutenir ! Tu es là depuis le début, c'est important. Je suis rassurée que tu sois compréhensive à propos du temps que prennent les chapitres à sortir, et je suis également honorée que ma fanfic fasse partie de tes préférées ! Oh merci de dire que j'ai un talent pour l'écriture, ça me touche vraiment, tu es adorable. ^^ Hm, parfait ? Aha, ça m'étonnerait ! Mais je te remercie quand même, je ne vais pas refuser de tels compliments ! :P

J'espère te revoir prochainement, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! ~

Eiliime : #SBAFF# (petit clin d'œil héhé)

Heyyy ~

Je suis contente que tu sois comme LiliT : compréhensive ! Vous êtes trop mignon, en fait ! Oh mais j'espère bien que c'est de qualité à chaque fois ! Sinon l'attente ne vaudrait pas la peine ! xD Oh t'es meugnonne ~

Personnellement je préfère ce chapitre à celui d'avant, comment dire, l'autre me semble un peu… « fade », au niveau des descriptions et émotions, je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas très inspirée. ) Ah bon tu es une enfant qui ne respecte pas le règlement ? C'est pas bien jeune fille, il faudrait remédier à ça, sinon Wakfina devra te châtier ! :P Heureuse que tu ais trouvé cela super, oh oui le rapprochement physique.. ! rassure-toi, ça ne sera pas le seul… %D

TOUT les épisodes ? Moi je dis, respect ! o/ Je te vénère, femme ! Tu m'étonnes, rien de mieux que de regarder des animés le soir au chaud avec un peignoir bien doux sur soi ! Comment ça je suis la seule à penser de cette manière ? Mais euh ! Non pas de spoil sur Law-Kun, c'est la PIRE chose qu'il peut arriver pour une fan de manga. °o°

Oui je comprends, on ne peut jamais faire plaisir à tout le monde, il y aura toujours des gens pas contents et d'autres qui aimeront ! Tu serais pas un peu la voix de la sagesse, toi ? ) Que veux-tu, au lycée, ça ne pardonne pas ! Enfin, disons que c'est l'internat qui est dur, pas de tablette, pas d'internet, rien pour se détendre et penser à autre chose que les cours… dur. A très bientôt !

Yukina21 : Eh non ! Même si tous les hommes rêvent d'une femme cuisinière, May n'en est pas une ! Et bim ! Merci pour le compliment, en espérant te revoir bientôt ma petite Yuki~

Thecrazykitty : Holla ! Hello ! Hallo ? … #SBAFF#

Merci de dire que ce chapitre était super, décidemment ce mot revient souvent héhé ! Et oui, faut pas compter sur May pour faire les repas XD ! Elle serait capable de mettre de mélanger du ketchup et du yaourt ! ça lui apprendra à Law, aha. Ah la fameuse poursuite… ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, je l'imagine trop crier comme une folle alors qu'il lui court après XD ! Bah ça y est, voici la suite ~ ! Bise ~

Raphaelle : Bonjour

D'accord je vois ce que tu voulais dire, c'est vrai que ma fanfic n'a pas énormément d'action, mais c'est volontaire. Je veux surtout toucher les lecteurs en les faisant s'identifier à May, sur leurs émotions, les sentiments, les douleurs qu'ils ont pu ressentir, voila ce que je recherche. ^^

Bah, comment veux-tu que je poste le dessin de Law ? C'est fictif, donc à moins que j'essaye de faire comme dans la fanfic, sachant que je dessine mal quand je ne reproduis pas, ça risque d'être difficile xD

Aoicia : Ah, ma chère Aoi, toujours là pour faire des pavés %D NAN RESTE JE T'AIME !

Merci, mais voila, c'est chronique ce que j'ai, donc c'est dur de s'en débarrasser./ Ohla, calme-toi, va pas agresser les pauvres lecteurs impatients ! Non je plaisante :P c'est gentil de me rassurer, merci. =) Oui cet introduction me tenait vraiment à cœur, je voulais vraiment mettre les choses au clair, c'est très important pour moi que l'on se comprenne et qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. ^^ Oui, je crois que tu es la seule que ça arrange aha ! x)

Ah oui c'est vrai sur le site c'est EN GROS BIEN EN GRAS AUSSI POUR MONTRER QUE C'EST LAAA XD C'est quoi ta psychanalyse sur le feu, là ? WTF, tu me fais peuuuur _ mdr nan je déconne, je l'ai sortit à mes parents ils étaient en mode « OoO ». Tu devrais être psy xD Wow radical en effet, supprimer n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution tu sais ? C'est un peu comme si tu enlevais quelque chose que tu as commencé pour le plaisir d'écrire, comme si tu reniais un peu ce besoin d'écrire :s Oh je pense qu'on a tous écrit quelque chose de puéril, après tout on a tous été jeune, avec nos fantasmes, nos rêves, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule. D'accord, je vais essayer de ne pas dénigrer ma fiction, c'est juste que je manque cruellement de confiance en moi et je suis timide, donc voila. ^^ Oui pour le redoublement je ne regrette pas, c'est un peu dur de se dire que je devrais être en terminal et aller à la fac l'année prochaine, mais je sais que ça en valait la peine et que c'est en touchant le fond de la piscine que je pourrais mieux remonter avec mes pieds, plutôt que de me débattre à la surface comme un chien. X) Oui, c'était nulle comme métamorphose. 8) Merci, vraiment, ça me touche tellement tes encouragements ! Applique les conseils que tu me donnes à toi-même, prends confiance en toi potentiel et ne supprime pas tes fics !

Oh, ça a l'air compliqué ce bordel ! 8D En même temps, je connais RIEN de Final Fantasy, donc ça ne m'aide pas ! Mais tu pourras quand même me la faire lire quand tu seras prête, d'accord ? ^^ Prends ton temps ! =) Ah j'ai brisé ta vie en te disant que le Shachi X May n'existerait pas ? Mais euh, arrête, tu vas me donner des idées pour rendre Law jaloux XD ! MDR j'adore tes délires ! Oui May est une petite chose fragile et mignonne dont il faut prendre soin, mais n'oublions pas nos deux hommes délirant xD ! On les n'aimeuh !

Excellent exemple ! Je l'avais lu quelque part sur internet, et je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu m'as donné un bon argument à répliquer pour ceux qui diront que je fais du Self-Insert ! 8) Hm, May en démoniaque… du genre elle attache Law à un poteau et lui fait manger sa cuisine ? Nyahahaha, ça serait horrible ! Trafalgar Law tué par de la cuisine, on rigolerait bien.

Hm… May respecte quand même les autres, donc oui, elle retournera peut-être dans la chambre de notre Traffy, mais la clé n'est pas indispensable je pense…

IL FAUDRAIT CARREMENT UN CADENA ET DES BARREAUX ! 8D

Hana Yori Dango… ? JE T'AIME ! C'est le tout premier drama que j'ai lu ! Mon chou, mon coup de cœur ! Et ce moment de poursuite entre Tsukushi et Tsukasa… épique ! Elle gueule et lui il lui cri « attends ! » avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans la tronche de la part de sa sœur (qui est épique aussi) ! Hey meurt pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi xD Mais j'me suis bien marrée à écrire tout ça, je vais vous faire peur si ça continue !

Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai autant plu, vraiment ! ^^ Ohlala tu vas me donner des idées xD Law qui dessine May… il va lui faire une grosse choucroute sur la tête 8D Je crois qu'elle serait encore plus dégoutée de son corps s'il faisait ses veines et le reste ~

T'inquiète pas, j'aime lire tes âneries, ça me détends, et j'aime discuter avec toi, donc ne te retiens pas, la liberté d'expression existe pour ça : S'EXPRIMER ! Merci, prends soin de toi également, je vais essayer de ne pas déprimer et de rester positive, à la prochaine ! =)

Anastasia Sierana : Bonjour ! Wahou ! 2h30 du matin ? Enorme ! Je t'aime déjà ! 8D Nan vraiment merci, c'est gentil, je suis content que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi. Ah tu es aussi interne ? Est-ce que tu le vis bien ? Nous on a chambre individuelle donc ça va, y a pire.

Aha content de t'avoir fait rire, va pas te casser les côtes non plus ! xD Oh t'es chou, voici la suite ! ^^

Lily-Rose : Oh non, tu as deviné pour l'image romantique que May se fait de Law… ! Et oui, c'est le délire que tu as écris il y a pas si longtemps, je t'ai fais un clin d'œil dans ce chapitre. ) Pour information Law a 24 ans avant l'ellipse, il n'est pas si vieux, tu vas le vexer ! xD En effet leur perception de la vie, de l'amour et de tout le reste fait qu'ils sont très différents et c'est pour cela qu'il faudra du temps à notre capitaine pour vraiment réaliser ses sentiments. Contente que ça t'intrigues. :D

Merci pour le rythme d'écriture, ça me rassure, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^ Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt.

**oO_O_Oo**

Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui et le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, dépourvu de nuages. C'était un formidable temps d'été qui donnait envie d'en profiter et d'aller se baigner, sauf que ce n'était pas la principale occupation de May. En effet, trois jours s'étaient écoulés et elle était comme à l'habitude en train de s'entrainer avec Law sur le pont sous les encouragements de Shachi et Penguin qui criaient, tandis que Bepo dormait profondément d'un air heureux. Cela faisait déjà depuis une heure qu'ils s'entrainaient, elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, elle espérait que c'était bientôt fini. En plus il ne lui faisait vraiment pas de cadeau, et il faisait souvent ressortir durant leurs entrainements son petit côté sadique et autoritaire. Elle était même certaine qu'il se délectait de la voir ainsi, épuisée et essayant maintes et maintes fois d'esquiver ses coups.

- Alors, on est déjà fatiguée, miss ? se moqua ouvertement le capitaine.

- Je le serais moins si tu ne m'attaquais pas autant avec ton cure dent ! rétorqua-t-elle en esquivant une attaque, serrant les dents.

Elle ne voulait pas y laisser à nouveau des cheveux. Law soupira.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Ce n'est pas un cure dent.

- ça change rien au fait que ça fait mal ton truc. Et puis j'en ai marre, là !

Law soupira une deuxième fois, n'en pouvait plus d'entendre la jeune fille se plaindre. Il finit même par céder, haussant les épaules.

- OK, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon tu as, je pense, atteint le maximum d'endurance que tu pouvais avoir. Il est temps pour toi d'avoir enfin une arme.

Heureuse que ce soit enfin terminé, May laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Elle en avait marre de soigner des plaies et d'esquiver des attaques, elle allait enfin combattre !

- En voila une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle obéit sans broncher. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle se plaça à côté de lui, d'égal à égal et sans distance de sécurité importante. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance après tout, il était son capitaine, pour ce qui était de leur relation, elle ignorait si c'était amical ou autre. Law pouvait passer du chaud au froid et il était difficile de le cerner. Elle lâcha un petit rire en se rappelant les récents évènements. Ils aimaient bien s'embêter, ça c'était certain. Ils jouaient un peu à chat et chien, quand un faisait la tête, l'autre cherchait à le provoquer et réciproquement, c'était presque tout le temps comme ça entre eux. N'empêche, Trafalgar semblait moins imposant depuis quelques temps, comme si elle s'était habituée à son aura menaçante et ses manières de sadiques. Tout ça lui importait tellement peu désormais, elle n'avait quasiment plus peur de lui, car elle savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa vie à ses côtés et en oubliait même l'autre vie qu'elle menait en tant que lycéenne. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un petit moment qu'elle n'y avait pas songé, comment allaient ses parents ? Elle espérait que tout se passait bien chez elle, elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour leur envoyer un signe de présence. Son portable refusait toujours d'envoyer des messages.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il eut la galanterie de la laisser entrer la première dans une sombre pièce dont elle ignorait l'existence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la décoration. Le sol était fait de métal, les murs étaient blancs, rappelant ceux de l'hôpital, et des cibles étaient installées un peu partout.

- C'est quoi cette salle ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- C'est une salle d'entrainement, expliqua-t-il platement en s'adossant au mur. Elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis un bon moment.

May observa la pièce, elle semblait si différente des autres, il y régnait un silence étrange, comme… un silence de mort.

- Alors ? Quelle arme je vais avoir ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

Rien ne lui répondit et Law quitta la pièce sans prononcer un mot, faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille. Il revint peu de temps plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains. Cette chose fit froncer les sourcils de May, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette arme là. Elle lui lança un regard, attrapa du bout des doigts le pistolet et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, avant de reporter ses yeux vers le capitaine.

- Pourquoi… ? quémanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Au début je pensais te donner un sabre, mais j'ai remarqué que nous manquions de tireur à distance, j'ai donc pensé que ce rôle serait parfait pour toi, surtout que tu es plus faible que les autres. Cela te permettra d'attaquer tout en restant en retrait.

Songeuse, la jeune fille observa le pistolet d'un air grave. Derrière l'écran de la télévision, la mort semblait moins cruelle, plus facile à accepter. Quand May regardait un animé et s'imaginait y entrer, elle pensait que tuer des méchants serait quelque chose de simple, vu que ce n'était que fictif. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était dans One Piece, au fond d'elle, une angoisse commençait à naître, elle était une humaine, comment réagirait-elle si elle finissait par tuer quelqu'un ? Il n'y avait pas de doute, si cela arrivait, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

- Je te laisse apprendre à t'en servir, lança-t-il d'un ton monocorde. Entraines-toi un peu sur les cibles qui apparaissent.

Il fit demi-tour sans plus attendre. Voyant qu'il partait, May l'interpella :

- Trafalgar, attends.

Le jeune homme se retourna silencieusement, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je me demandais juste… Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial.

Law écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la question. Elle se le demandait depuis quelques temps. Elle était banale et ne possédait aucune force physique, alors pourquoi s'était-il intéressé à elle ? C'était la même chose du côté de Law, il s'était souvent posé la question. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'envie de la recruter ? Il n'y gagnait aucun intérêt. Elle ne savait pas se battre, ne possédait pas de force physique, et en plus de cela elle n'était bonne dans aucun domaine qui pourrait l'aider, comme la cuisine, la mécanique ou encore la navigation. Alors oui, pourquoi ?

- Au début je le regrettais presque, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de toi, avoua-t-il. Je n'avais aucune raison de te garder. Mais tu m'as montré ta volonté à devenir une Heart Pirate et à t'améliorer, alors je suppose que je peux te laisser une chance. Et comme je te l'ai dit, nous manquons de tireur à distance.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Je vois… Merci d'avoir répondu.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées.

Hésitante, May regarda le pistolet, puis les cibles. Les cibles avaient la forme d'humain, ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Le doute s'insinua soudainement en elle, et si elle n'était pas capable d'être un pirate ? Et si le fait de blesser des gens lui serait insupportable ? Comment ferait-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Law et les autres, elle avait travaillé si dur pour être pardonnée et acceptée à part entière dans l'équipage, ce serait du gâchis de s'arrêter maintenant. Et pourtant… serait-elle assez forte, psychologiquement ?

Le seul moyen de le savoir était de l'utiliser.

Elle se souvint des conseils que lui avait donnés son père pour tenir un pistolet, au cas où elle en aurait besoin un jour pour se défendre. Elle plaça sur ses oreilles et ses yeux le matériel de sécurité pour la protéger du bruit des tirs et des cartouches qui pouvaient être nocifs. Elle mit ensuite la crosse du pistolet dans sa main dominante (la droite), plaça son pouce sur le côté de la crosse et son majeur, son annulaire et son auriculaire serrés de l'autre côté en dessous de la détente. Elle plaça sa main dominante dans l'autre de sorte à stabiliser l'arme, puis elle écarta les jambes de sortes à ce qu'elles soient alignées avec ses épaules et avança légèrement son pied gauche. Pour finir, elle inspira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, et lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, son doigt appuya sur la détente et le coup parti.

Par réflexe, elle avait fermé les yeux et son cœur avait raté un battement sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle déglutit et, tremblante, elle ouvrit un œil et vit la balle qui s'était logée dans la cible, assez loin du centre. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne réagisse, puis elle lâcha un soupir. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à se défendre, car elle savait que ça allait être dur de se servir de ce pistolet, très dur. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter pour autant, elle essaya de rassembler le peu de détermination qu'elle avait et tira une nouvelle fois, puis une troisième, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vingt minutes soient passées.

Concentrée, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Law.

- Tu y arrives ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre, elle eut un sursaut et, accidentellement, se retourna brusquement et tira dans sa direction, guidé par l'instinct. Elle ne comprit qu'après la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire et resta figée, alors que le jeune homme fixait désormais son chapeau nordique troué par la balle. Heureusement qu'il s'était baissé à temps. Alarmée, elle courut vers lui d'un air paniqué, alors qu'une veine se formait sur la tempe de la victime.

- Je… Je suis désolée ! Tu vas bien ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, inquiète.

Il lui lança un regard glacial, ce qui la fit frémir. Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle dans le silence le plus complet, accentuant l'anxiété de la lycéenne qui reculait dès qu'il réduisait la distance qui les séparait. Son dos finit par toucher le mur et c'est en souriant avec sadisme qu'il se plaça à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Ne sachant ce qu'il allait faire, elle ferma les yeux en attendant un impact, mais rien ne vint. La seule chose qu'elle sentit fut deux mains qui saisirent ses joues et tirèrent dessus, lui faisant un sourire crispé. Elle rouvrit ses yeux azurés qui croisèrent les siens et il chuchota, menaçant :

- ça t'amuse de faire des gaffes, hein ?

- Che l'ai pas fait exprès, décholé, marmonna-t-elle avec sincérité.

C'est ce qu'il comprit, vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché ses pauvres joues rosies. Il continua d'ailleurs son petit manège pendant quelques minutes, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre son agacement. Il s'arrêta en l'entendant rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, miss ?

- Rien, juste que j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, dit-elle d'un air naïf.

Il fut étonné mais ne fit rien paraître, impassible. Voyant qu'elle rigolait toujours, il approcha sa main droite de son front et lui fit une pichenette bien placée.

- Aïe !

- ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

May fit la moue, finissant par arracher un sourire amusé au brun qui posa son regard sur les différentes cibles.

- Il y a des progrès à faire, se contenta-t-il de faire remarquer, reprenant un visage neutre. Tu sais comment bien tenir ton arme ?

- Oui, mon père me l'a appris.

Inévitablement, la tristesse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Ses parents lui manquaient, quand même. Cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'elle était dans le monde de One Piece, ça semblait si peu et pourtant c'était déjà tellement. Au niveau de l'affection, elle sentait que ça n'allait pas trop. Elle avait l'habitude de faire un câlin à un de ses parents, et voila plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'en avait pas eu, ça lui laissait un sentiment d'amertume avant de s'endormir, le soir. Oui, elle avait dix-sept ans, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont on ne se lasse jamais, c'est bel et bien l'amour parental. Cet amour là, on en reçoit dès le début de notre existence et jusqu'à la fin, c'est quelque chose qui ne peut jamais être assouvis, on en demande sans arrêt, c'est aussi vital que boire ou manger. Et malheureusement, pour le moment, elle devait s'en passer.

- Un souci ? dit Law en haussant un sourcil, ayant remarqué le trouble de la brune.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle en affichant un faux sourire.

Il décida de ne pas insister, après tout elle irait le voir si jamais elle ressentait le besoin de se confier. Son attention se reporta sur son pauvre bonnet troué. Il l'observa en serrant la mâchoire, il l'aimait quand même bien ce bonnet. Il l'avait toujours sur lui et cela faisait déjà un bon nombre d'années qu'il le portait, il avait de la valeur pour lui, presque autant que Luffy pour son chapeau de paille. Il sortit de ses tourments intérieurs en voyant le visage de May tout près du sien, ses yeux le fixant avec ébahissement. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant le pourquoi de cette expression.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans ton bonnet…, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Elle semblait tellement admirative qu'il ne sut comment réagir, et sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, cela l'embarrassa même un peu. Il remit le bonnet rapidement sur sa tête, et tourna celle-ci pour ne plus voir l'air moqueur de la jeune fille qui avait remarqué sa gêne. N'ayant rien à dire, il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque soudainement, elle attrapa son bonnet sans prévenir.

- Laisse-le moi, je vais essayer de le réparer, proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est ma manière de m'excuser de l'avoir abimé.

Law haussa les épaules.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, lâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

Il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. May eut un sourire satisfait et décida d'arrêter l'entrainement, elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Elle sortit elle aussi de la grande pièce, rentra dans sa chambre et posa son pistolet sur le bureau. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle avait une idée. Sans plus attendre, elle alla devant le miroir de la salle de bain et posa le bonnet du capitaine sur sa tête, avant de prendre différentes postures. C'est qu'il lui allait bien, en plus ! Par contre elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, il était trop grand pour elle, et bon dieu que c'était lourd ! Comment faisait-il pour le porter tout le temps ?

C'était peut-être pour compenser le vide de son cerveau ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette idée.

- Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, sinon, il m'aurait déjà tuée ! déclara-t-elle à voix haute avant de lâcher un petit rire.

Elle ne put résister à faire une petite photo, ça lui ferait un très bon souvenir !

D'humeur joyeuse, elle cessa son petit délire et chercha un matériel de couture. Elle réussit à en trouver un dans un des placards qui meublaient la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et commença à réparer le bonnet de Law, du moins elle essaya, car elle n'était guère douée en couture, presque autant que la cuisine. May n'était pas très à l'aise pour les travaux manuels, elle maîtrisait plutôt les choses abstraites, tel que l'art et l'écriture. Maintes et maintes fois elle se piqua les doigts mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle ne savait pas si ce bonnet était important pour Law, mais elle voulait quand même le faire, pour lui. Le fait que ce soit son anniversaire aujourd'hui lui vint en tête et elle réprima un soupir. Comment allait-elle faire ? Ils naviguaient encore en mer, et elle ignorait s'ils allaient bientôt faire escale sur une île, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui acheter de cadeau, et puis même si c'était le cas, elle n'avait pas d'argent de toute façon… Que faire ? Est-ce que réparer son bonnet pouvait être un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Elle se trouverait ridicule à côté des autres qui lui donneraient sûrement quelque chose de bien mieux, en plus ils connaissaient ses goûts, pas elle. Trafalgar Law restait encore un mystère pour elle.

Elle en eut marre lorsque ses doigts se firent piquer pour au moins la vingtième fois. Elle retint un soupir et tenta de garder son sang froid pour recoudre ce fichu bonnet au plus vite. Elle termina environ dix minutes plus tard et sourit de satisfaction, sourire qui s'affaiblit rapidement en voyant l'état de ses mains. Il y avait de légères coupures par-ci par-là. Bah, ça en valait la peine, non ?

Elle rangea le matériel et attrapa son sac. Elle en sortit ses écouteurs, son portable, ainsi que son paquet de chewing-gum. Elle en mit un dans sa bouche et savoura. Rien n'était plus agréable qu'un chewing-gum à la framboise et à la pêche, elle se sentit même envahit par un doux sentiment de gaieté, qui fut accentué par la musique qui résonna peu de temps après dans ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser emporter par les notes qui montaient en crescendo et la berçait comme une enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée, le cœur léger et le bonnet de Law contre elle.

[…]

May émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle lâcha un bâillement et s'étira les bras, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie avec la musique dans les oreilles. La tête dans les nuages, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout semblait normal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Trafalgar qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait posé devant le lit, les bras croisés et une jambe par-dessus l'autre. May afficha un rictus, il y avait mieux comme vision après un long sommeil. Elle fut néanmoins encore étonnée de le voir sans son chapeau, elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

- La belle endormie est enfin réveillée ? lança le chirurgien avec sarcasme.

- Trafalgar…, lança-t-elle avec un manque d'enthousiasme non dissimulé et un rictus.

L'intéressé posa une main sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir avant de répliquer, railleur :

- Avec un peu plus de motivation ce serait parfait, miss.

Elle haussa un sourcil, se dirigea vers la poubelle et jeta son chewing-gum qui n'avait plus aucun goût. Trafalgar tiqua.

- C'est quoi ?

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Ce que tu viens de jeter, expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux azurés se dirigèrent vers la poubelle, puis vers le jeune homme.

- ça ? Un chewing-gum, c'est une invention de mon monde. C'est une sorte de bonbon qu'on peut mâcher autant qu'on veut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait plus de goût et qu'on le jette.

Intrigué, il tendit la main vers elle dans une demande informulée.

- Quoi ? T'en veut un ? Rêve, il m'en reste pas beaucoup et si je n'en ai plus je pète un câble.

- Tu n'oserais pas désobéir à ton capitaine, quand même ?

- Mais… ce n'est pas juste !

- Allez, femme. Donne m'en-un.

Il se foutait royalement de sa gueule, là ? Ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs et elle attrapa le paquet posé sur sa table de chevet, avant d'en sortir un chewing-gum et de le donner au jeune homme qui souriait. Sans attendre, il le mit dans sa bouche et May le fixa pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, guettant sa réaction.

- Pas mal, vous avez de drôles d'inventions dans ton monde.

Elle haussa les épaules et en remit un dans sa bouche. Elle le mastiqua, puis commença à le faire gonfler comme un ballon. Law fronça les sourcils en voyant la bulle qui était trop proche de lui, et qui d'ailleurs lui éclata en pleine figure. May lâcha un petit rire qui était tout sauf compatissant en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant qu'il la fusillait du regard.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de tes bêtises, miss.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, fit-elle en baissant la tête comme Bepo pourrait le faire.

Il se leva et alla en direction de la salle de bain, non sans oublier de la gratifier d'un grognement qui montrait son agacement. Il ouvra le robinet et se nettoya le visage, affichant une moue dégoûté face à la matière affreusement collante. May était vraiment une catastrophe ambulante, et le pire était qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès ! Il avait l'impression que cette fille lui avait été envoyée pour mouvementer sa vie qui d'ailleurs l'était déjà assez avec la piraterie. Après s'être parfaitement nettoyé et s'être regardé une dernière fois dans la glace, Law retourna dans la chambre de May et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'étrange objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il l'avait déjà aperçu pendant qu'elle dormait. Un sourire narquois prit place sur son visage et il se mit derrière elle, observant silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait. Son sourire s'affaiblit lorsqu'il vit les mots « Mon petit cœur 3 » écrit en haut de l'écran, suivis ensuite de différents messages qu'il ne pouvait pas lire car il était trop loin. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentrée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sursauta en voyant la main tatouée de Law saisir son téléphone. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! lui reprocha-t-elle avant de lâcher un soupir. Et rends le-moi, je déteste que l'on touche à mes affaires !

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui déplut fortement à May qui se leva pour l'attraper, sauf qu'il l'avait prévu et il leva donc le bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle sauta plusieurs fois pour le prendre sous l'air indifférent de Law qui fixait l'objet, mais elle était trop petite. Elle monta sur son lit pour gagner de la hauteur, mais ça ne changeait rien, elle fit donc un plongeon sauf qu'il s'écarta au dernier moment et elle lâcha un juron lorsque son corps percuta le sol. Ne voulant pas abandonner, elle lui fonça dessus mais il l'arrêta en posant une main sur son front avec nonchalance sans décrocher ses yeux du portable, impassible, tandis qu'elle, sentait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Rends-le-moi ! Rends-le moi, rends-le-moi, rends-le moi… ! répéta-t-elle en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

- _C'est une fille,_ pensa-t-il en observant l'image située juste à côté du surnom qu'il avait vu.

Après une dizaine de secondes, il finit par céder et le lui tendit. Elle le lui arracha des mains et s'écarta d'un bon mètre

- Tu m'énerves… ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais voir, à la fin ?

Il se contenta de la fixer, silencieux, ce qui accentua son envie de lui balancer un livre dans la figure.

- Ne réponds pas, surtout, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et retourna sur son lit. Un air agacé prit place sur son visage lorsque le jeune homme se rassit sur la chaise, juste en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le fusillant du regard, n'appréciant guère être observée comme un animal de foire.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

D'un mouvement de tête, le Chirurgien désigna son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle lâcha un soupir, Law était vraiment énervant quand il le voulait. A un moment il était sérieux, puis il devenait moqueur deux secondes plus tard et changeait d'attitude encore après. Elle avait du mal à le suivre, parfois, et elle se demandait même s'il n'était pas bipolaire !

- Un portable. C'est comme un escargophone mais en bien plus amélioré. On peut appeler les gens, envoyer des messages, prendre des photos, jouer à des jeux…

Comme la démonstration valait mieux que la parole, elle appuya sur sa liste de contact et prit une personne au hasard, avant de faire défiler une liste de messages. Ensuite, elle alla dans sa galerie d'images et fit défiler de nombreuses photos, qui laissèrent tout de même le jeune homme indifférent, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par en voir une qui fit naître un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Ayant remarqué son changement d'expression, May retourna l'écran et vit que, involontairement, elle lui avait montré une image de lui ! Vu que Law était de loin son personnage préféré de One Piece et que c'était son coup de cœur du moment, elle avait téléchargé des dizaines d'images de lui et en avait mis quelques unes sur son portable. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Law ricana légèrement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour moi, miss.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! contredit-elle avec un air gêné. Et puis… derrière l'écran tu as l'air bien plus sympa qu'en face à face.

- Donc si je comprends bien je ne te fais pas d'effet ?

- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Trafalgar.

Sous l'insolence de la phrase, il se retint de sortir un scalpel qu'il aurait bien placé avec un plaisir malsain sur son cou, histoire de lui faire retirer ses paroles. Mais il connaissait un moyen bien plus cruel et amusant de lui faire regretter ses mots, oh oui. Il s'approcha d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, et fut ravi de sa réaction : elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de rapidement baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Même pas un petit peu ? reprit-il.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Etrangement, j'ai du mal à te croire.

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le bureau et resta silencieuse, ne trouvant rien à dire pour se défendre. Elle pensait qu'il finirait par la lâcher en voyant son mutisme, mais il rigola de sa voix grave et une lueur sadique s'alluma dans ses prunelles, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que je veux entendre, je ne m'écarterai pas.

- Tss… T'es pas moche, voila t'es content ? Et prends pas la grosse tête…

- Ce n'est pas ce auquel je m'attendais, mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en contenter, affirma-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, la laissant enfin respirer.

Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Il prenait tellement un malin plaisir à l'embêter, il ne pouvait décidemment plus s'en passer.

- Et si tu me disais la raison de ta présence ici, plutôt ? A moins que tu t'ennuyais et que tu es venu pour m'espionner ?

- On a accosté sur une île il y a deux heures, expliqua-t-il platement.

May se leva d'un bond, faisant hausser un sourcil un Law qui se demandait le pourquoi de cette réaction.

- Génial, une île ! lâcha-t-elle avec enthousiasme tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Dépêches-toi, ça va être génial !

Elle sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre et Law eut un léger sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo puis il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la sortie, le pas léger. May ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sable chaud de la plage. Elle remarqua que Shachi, Penguin et Bepo commençaient déjà à faire les fous, et les rejoignit d'un pas pressé. Elle allait mettre du sable dans le cou du brun à lunette lorsqu'elle vit des cheveux dorés au loin. Elle s'approcha avec hésitation et constata que c'était Sanji qui faisait les courses !

- Sanji ~ ! l'interpella-t-elle en agitant un bras en l'air.

Le cuisinier se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, il ne devait pas s'attendre à la voir là. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il était déjà en train de lui tenir les mains avec des yeux en cœurs. Elle resta polie et le gratifia d'un sourire heureux, ce qui combla de joie le blondinet.

- May d'amour ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Je suis contente de te voir, les autres sont là aussi ?

Sanji posa son regard sur les alentours.

- Ouais, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Tu es avec ton nouvel équipage ?

- Yep, ils sont là-bas, en train de s'amuser, ça vous dirait de nous rejoindre tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais bien revoir les autres !

- Pas de problème, dès que je les vois je leur dit de venir ici. Au fait, ça se passe bien avec le chirurgien ? Je veux dire, il est flippant quand même.

May fixa Law du regard, et la tendresse s'afficha sur son visage.

- Très bien… ! Même si le début n'a pas été facile…

Pour ne pas être facile, il l'avait été, le début ! Elle se souvient encore de la vente aux esclaves, de leur dispute et de tout le reste. Une chose était certaine, elle avait eut du mal à s'y faire, à cet équipage, mais il fallait croire que ça n'avait pas été vain, car maintenant elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. C'était sa deuxième maison, elle savait que des gens biens l'attendaient là-bas et ne lui voulaient aucun mal, c'était un sentiment vraiment rassurant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec des gens qu'elle n'aurait pas appréciés ou qui, inversement, ne l'auraient pas acceptée en retour. Heureusement, elle s'était intégrée, avaient fait des rencontres, et s'était malgré elle épanouie. Juste un peu, bien sûr, mais c'était suffisant, elle voulait faire les choses à son rythme.

- Je suis content, alors, commenta le blond avec un sourire sympathique. J'avais peur que tu ne te sentes pas bien avec eux.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, fit-elle avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux épais, qui d'ailleurs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Elle reçut un nouveau sourire, puis Sanji l'informa qu'il partait retrouver les autres. Elle lui dit au revoir d'un geste de main et retourna auprès de son équipage. Ils s'amusèrent à différents jeux sous les yeux fatigués de Law qui les observait. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipage de Luffy arriva et May se hâta d'aller vers eux, heureuse de les voir. Luffy, Nami et Sanji l'encerclèrent pour lui demander des nouvelles tandis que les autres s'étaient contentés d'un simple bonjour. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant, May avait plus sympathisé avec ces trois-là. Luffy bavait devant le sac de courses que Sanji tenait dans les mains, sans doute à cause de l'odeur de la viande qui en émanait, et Nami fut obligée de lui envoyer un regard noir pour le dissuader de toute tentative d'approche. May leur expliqua qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser un peu, profiter du beau temps, et il semblait que c'était pareil pour Luffy qui n'aimait pas trop rester enfermé. Elle leur proposa de passer un peu de temps ensemble et tous acceptèrent avec gaieté. Chacun commença à vaquer à ses occupations tout en ne se mettant pas en retrait pour profiter de la présence des autres.

May alla sur le ponton et observa la mer. Les vagues étaient petites, calmes, et le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage. Le temps était parfait, et elle espérait que la journée allait l'être aussi. Rien que de revoir l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille la submergeait d'une joie indescriptible. Elle ria en voyant Penguin dans l'eau qui tenait le caleçon de Shachi et qui tentait d'échapper à ce dernier qui justement était très en colère. Elle cessa soudainement de rire en voyant le sourire carnassier de Law qui, d'ailleurs, s'approchait silencieusement d'elle, ses yeux gris la dévorant du regard. Comprenant ses intentions, elle recula d'un pas, un rictus s'affichant sur son visage.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assuré.

Elle déglutit face à son manque de réponse. Elle recula encore, tandis que lui diminuait la distance qui les séparait avec amusement, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus alors qu'une lueur moqueuse s'allumait dans ses prunelles. Au bout d'un moment, elle manqua de tomber à l'eau car, malheureusement pour elle, elle était au bord du ponton et ne pouvait aller plus loin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, lorsque Law entra dans son espace vital, elle s'écria vivement, les mains placées devant elle en signe de protection :

- Je t'interdis d'essayer, Trafalgar !

Le concerné lâcha un petit rire, qui aurait pu sonner agréablement à ses oreilles si celui-ci n'avait pas été railleur. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se figea lorsque le torse du jeune homme se colla au sien, alors que leur souffle se mélangeait. Hypnotisé, elle n'esquiva aucun geste pour le dégager et se contenta de le questionner du regard. Sans rompre le contact, il posa une main sur son épaule droite.

- Touché…, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Reprenant ses esprits, May bougea la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, ses yeux affichant une inquiétude dont il se délecta intérieurement. Il contredit la jeune fille en hochant la tête de manière positive, avant d'achever avec sadisme :

- … Coulé !

Sa main droite exerça une lourde pression sur l'épaule de May et le corps de la jeune fille bascula en arrière avant de tomber dans l'eau, l'éclaboussant légèrement au passage. Il vit peu de temps après sa tête sortir de l'eau et elle le regarda longuement avec une moue boudeuse, le fusillant du regard, tandis qu'il l'observait avec un petit sourire qui grandissait au fil que les secondes s'écoulaient. Un long échange s'ensuivit et Law finit par craquer : il explosa ouvertement de rire, mais pas d'un rire moqueur comme elle le connaissait, non. C'était un vrai rire, spontané et sincère, et inévitablement elle se sentit submergée par un sentiment de gaieté. Elle l'observa pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire afin de ne jamais l'oublier.

Malgré cela, elle méritait bien de se venger un peu. Elle s'approcha donc lentement du ponton en toute discrétion, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas son petit manège. Brusquement, elle saisit sa jambe et tira, ce qui l'arrêta de rire. Il bascula vers l'avant et la rejoignit dans l'eau salée sans avoir eu besoin qu'elle fasse autre chose. A son tour d'être trempé ! Bien que satisfaite au début, elle afficha une mine inquiète en voyant qu'il ne remontait pas. Alarmé, elle s'approcha de l'endroit ou il avait disparu et regarda aux alentours. Et s'il était en train de se noyer à cause de son fruit du démon ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main qui attrapa sa tête et la força à aller sous l'eau. Elle essaya de l'enlever mais elle était trop puissante. Law, qui avait pied et donc allait parfaitement bien, était remonté à la surface juste derrière elle et dévisageait désormais la jeune fille qui paniquait avec un sourire narquois. Il laissa finalement revenir à la surface et une fois cela fait elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et s'exclama :

- T'es malade, j'aurais pu me noyer !

Il se contenta de la toiser silencieusement, et May lâcha un rire jaune en voyant l'air meurtrier qu'il arborait.

- Toi…, murmura-t-il, menaçant, n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié la vengeance de la lycéenne.

Oups.

Elle se hâta de s'écarter de lui à la brasse, ne voulant pas mourir sous les mains du chirurgien, sauf que, comme pour la course, il était plutôt rapide, et c'est donc en priant le bon dieu qu'elle tenta d'accélérer la cadence, sauf que la fatigue la submergea après une dizaine de secondes et il la rattrapa facilement. Elle déglutit et, sans prévenir, il fit la même chose qu'il y a une minute : il lui mit la tête sous l'eau avec un air sadique. Elle revint à la surface peu de temps après et gonfla ses joues pour montrer son agacement.

- Tu exagères, lui reprocha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne joues pas à ce genre de chose avec moi, tu perdras tout le temps.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais le hurlement de Luffy qui était d'ailleurs équipé d'une bouée, suivit de son plongeon dans l'eau l'éclaboussa et la coupa dans son initiative. Il rigola joyeusement comme un attardé mental et commença à nager avec le même dynamisme. May se demandait où est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver autant d'énergie. Elle haussa un sourcil avec amusement en voyant Bepo qui se laissait diriger par le courant, allongé sur un lit pneumatique, ainsi que Penguin et Shachi qui s'envoyaient de l'eau dans la figure. Après quelques minutes de patauge, Shachi leva une main en l'air et l'agita en direction de May.

- May-chan ! Ça te dirait de faire une petite partie de Volley ? proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Ouais, bonne idée ! approuva-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et Penguin.

- Capitaine, vous jouez aussi ? ajouta-t-il ensuite en regardant Law.

Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sadique.

- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant, affirma-t-il en retirant son sweat trempé, laissant apparaître un t-shirt

May l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, rougissante.

- Super, y a plus qu'à demander aux autres, moi je fais l'arbitre, fit remarquer Penguin, un sifflet autour du cou.

Pour Nami et Robin, c'était perdu d'avance, elles sirotaient tranquillement un cocktail sous les yeux amoureux de Sanji qui saignait presque du nez. Décidemment, il se faisait bien tourner en bourrique, celui-là ! Il était très fort, mais il pouvait facilement perdre ses moyens auprès des femmes, c'était son point faible. Les yeux de May se posèrent sur Ussop qui pêchait à côté de Chopper tout en lui racontant ses formidables aventures. Elle leur proposa de jouer et ils acceptèrent, les yeux pétillants, suivit rapidement de Luffy qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'amuser. Pendant ce temps-là, Bepo était retourné sur le sable et se prélassait au soleil. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers un filet déjà installé, et May retint un sourire amusé en voyant Penguin qui prenait la pose avec son sifflet. Tous le regardaient avec impatience, et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il leur faisait perdre du temps. C'est lorsque Law lui lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos qu'il se reprit, lâchant un petit rire. May était devant, Shachi à sa gauche et Law à sa droite. Elle n'aimait pas trop être derrière car il fallait bouger, devant c'était mieux pour les personnes de petites tailles comme elle. Elle espérait être à la hauteur, après tout dans son monde en sport il faisait du Volleyball en ce moment ! Ce serait un comble si elle jouait mal. Luffy était derrière avec Chopper et Ussop était devant.

- Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Attention… c'est parti ! s'écria Penguin.

Il siffla et la partie commença. Luffy prit la balle et servit de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit que la balle volait désormais très haut dans le ciel.

- Tire pas aussi fort, idiot ! lui reprocha Ussop.

- Désolé, s'excusa Luffy, une main derrière la tête.

Shachi l'envoya finalement de l'autre côté avec habileté, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le petit Chopper qui bougeait pour la taper tout en criant « je l'ai, je l'ai ! ». Le moment d'après fut humoristique, il avait tendu ses deux petites pattes en direction du ballon, mais il se le prit de plein fouet et se retrouva écraser comme une crêpe, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Ca risque d'être difficile pour toi, Tanuki-ya, se moqua Law en réprimant un rire.

- Tanuki ?! Je ne suis pas un tanuki, espèce d'abrutit ! s'exclama ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Et toi arrêtes de rire ! cria-t-il à Luffy qui se tenait les côtes.

- Désolé, désolé ! fit celui-ci sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- D'ailleurs je me demande si tu ne ferais pas mieux d'abandonner Tanuki-ya, continua Law.

- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas un tanuki… !

Luffy rigolait toujours, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Ne t'énerves pas Chopper, on va trouver une solution, déclara May d'un sourire rassurant. Luffy, tu pourrais peut-être le prendre sur tes épaules et l'aider ?

- Bonne idée ! approuva celui-ci.

Sans attendre de réponse du petit renne, le brun attrapa ce dernier et le plaça sur ses épaules. Ainsi, il ne se ferait pas éjecter par la balle et Luffy pourrait lui donner un petit coup de main pour tirer. C'était déjà mieux, même s'il n'aimait pas trop les hauteurs. Il afficha un sourire pour montrer que ça allait et la partie reprit. Ayant eu le point, c'était à Law de faire le service. Tous s'attendaient à un service parfait de la part du capitaine des Hearts, parce qu'il avait la classe, l'élégance, et tout ce qui allait avec. Law recula son poing dans le but de prendre de l'élan, puis, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il l'avança avec rapidité et tira dans la balle avec une détermination sans faille, comme si ce geste allait avoir de grandes conséquences, sauf que, à son plus grand malheur, ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

La balle s'écrasa honteusement contre le filet, avant de retomber dans le sable dans un silence de plomb.

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite furent longues et lourdes pour Law, qui fusillait du regard Shachi qui avait les joues gonflés tellement il se retenait de rire. Penguin, lui, n'était pas loin de s'étouffer avec son sifflet et Luffy, qui ne se retenait jamais de se marrer, riait déjà comme une baleine, tandis que Chopper et Ussop restaient stoïque, craignant la fureur du chirurgien, qui d'ailleurs serra les dents, lâcha un juron qui montrait une fois de plus la grâce de la langue française et croisa les bras comme pour montrer qu'il boudait.

May, elle, souriait avec amusement. Law était nul au Volleyball.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et attrapa la balle du bout des doigts avant de la lancer à l'équipe adverse. La partie reprit lorsque Law se remit en position de jeu, même si son froncement de sourcil n'avait pas disparu. La balle vola à de nombreuses reprises, les passes s'enchainèrent, des éclats de rires se firent entendre, puis ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à 15-15 qu'ils décidèrent que le prochain point serait le dernier, et donc le gagnant. La tension était présente, tandis que Sanji, Bepo et tous les autres s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux pour les encourager. Luffy fit un service en direction de May qui réussit à passer la balle à Shachi avec difficulté. Il recula de quelques pas, tendit ses deux mains en l'air et la poussa haut dans le ciel pour que le capitaine fasse un smash, sauf qu'il était assez loin et malgré sa rapidité, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse la rattraper. Tous l'observèrent avec le souffle coupé tandis qu'il courait vers le filet, comme au ralentit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la balle était logée dans le sable, à côté de la tête d'Ussop qui était dépité. May sauta de joie face à leur victoire et alla prendre Shachi dans ses bras, qui d'ailleurs répondit joyeusement à l'étreinte.

- On a gagné, on a gagné, on a gagné ~ ! répétèrent-ils en sautillant.

May lâcha ensuite Shachi et haussa un sourcil en voyant la main tatouée de Law vers elle. Elle le fixa sans comprendre durant quelques secondes, avant de voir où il voulait en venir et de taper dans sa main avec enthousiasme, alors qu'il la regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait. C'était une belle victoire.

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans la même ambiance, et lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Law décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Lui et ses hommes se dirigeaient vers le sous-marin jaune lorsque May fit demi-tour avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la navigatrice, qui fronça les sourcils peu de temps après. Intrigué, il observa la lycéenne qui revenait vers eux avec un grand sourire, et, comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien, reprit finalement la route.

**oO_O_Oo**

Voila ce chapitre est terminé ! Il ne se passe pas énormément de chose, mais vu que je décris beaucoup, ça donne ça _ en tout cas, on peut voir que notre Law devient jaloux XD ! Je vais lui faire tourner la tête à celui-là, et j'ai le droit de dire que le passage avec Chopper m'a tué parce qu'il s'est fait écrasé ? Et j'ai le droit de me foutre de la gueule de Traffy parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de faire un service correct ? Bah ouais, Law est pas bon dans tous les domaines, désolée les filles ! Je brise vote idéal masculin xD ! Bon bah May se met dans les situations embarrassantes, pour pas changer ! La pauvre, elle veut juste lui montrer une photo et elle lui en montre une de lui, pas de chance ! Enfin, Law n'en a pas non plus, avec le chewing-gum et le bonnet troué, espérons qu'il va survivre !

Bref, je posterai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, la « deuxième partie » ^^ ! Il s'en passe des choses dedans d'ailleurs ! D Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, devinez Héhé !

Bon, je vous laisse, vous en avez marre de moi, avouez-le ! :P On se revoit donc la semaine prochaine, je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements, je n'avancerais pas si vous n'étiez pas là, donc un GRAND MERCI !

Wafina, Wak, Waki, Wakfi, Finalienne, Waka Waka Héhé :plor : ~


	8. La surprise de May

Bonjour tout le monde ! Votre week-end se passe bien ? Hey, dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances de noël ! Et qui dit noël dit famille, cadeaux, bonne ambiance et gaieté ! Ah, n'oublions pas les chocolats aussi ! :p J'ai hâte d'y être et de (peut-être) avoir ma figurine de Trafalgar Law ~ ! Ce serait juste génial ! *p*

A part ça ben, j'ai reçu mon bulletin de notes et c'est très positif ! Le conseil de classe m'encourage et les appréciations disent généralement que je suis soucieuse de bien faire, sérieuse, etc ! Donc on peut dire que ce redoublement se passe bien pour le moment. Je dois essayer de ne pas me décourager et de continuer à faire des efforts ! Concernant ce chapitre, il est assez court, car je ne pouvais pas couper le précédent plus tôt, je ne me voyais pas faire autrement, donc voila ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, encore un chapitre qui est dans la bonne humeur, vous allez finir par vous lassez XD ! J'ai eu plaisir à le faire, et faite bien attention au titre, il va dans les deux sens, héhé, mais vous découvrirez pourquoi à la fin. D

Le prochain chapitre sortira dans pas mal de temps, j'aurai peut-être la semaine prochaine un lavement, donc je ne pourrais pas du tout écrire du week-end, heureuse il est déjà commencé, mais bon voila, je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il sortira dans deux semaines. Le chapitre neuf est fait, le dix est commencé, donc voila, don't panic ! J'ai encore des idées, et au pire je compterai sur vous pour m'aidez si j'ai une panne d'inspiration. :3 Bon, faut pas que je demande à Aoicia, elle a des idées étranges ! :koeur :

Ah, et j'ai pokémon Saphir Alpha dans les mains, rage ? Nan ? Vous aimez pas pokémon ? Moi j'ai dix-sept ans et je kiff toujours ! Bon avec l'internat je peux y jouer que le week-end, mais pas le choix. T_T

Bon, sur ce, je réponds à vos gentils commentaires !

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**TheCrazyKitty :** B'jour petite brioche, comment vas-tu ?

Oh, j'espère que ça va bien dans ta petite tête, n'hésite pas à me MP si tu as des problèmes, je suis très compréhensives et ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de t'écouter ! Après, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrai, héhé. Ah je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! C'est vrai qu'il est rempli de moments drôles, et tant mieux pour May, la pauvre, elle en a tellement bavé au début (Law aussi remarque il a pris cher avec sa cuisine mdr!) Eh oui, un Trafalgar Law jaloux, ça fait des dégats ! Shachi devrait faire attention s'il ne veut pas finir découper en mille morceaux !

Bon, ce chapitre là est un peu plus court que l'autre, mais je ne pouvais pas couper l'autre partie plus tôt, alors bon, tant pis ! Vu la qualité que je vous donne à chaque fois, je pense que je peux bien bâcler de temps en temps. (a)

Ah, pauvre bonnet, « RIP hat » comme dit Aoicia XD ! Merci d'adorer ma fan-fiction, et j'espère te revoir prochainement.:)

PS : tu aimes dire « bise », non ?:p

**Trafalgar. :** Eh oui, Law est nul en Volleyball ! C'est un sacrilège pour quelqu'un qui a autant de classe ! Mais que veux-tu, même les meilleurs ont leurs défauts !:D

**Eiliime **: Hey petit enfant qui s'est égaré sur le chemin de ma folie%D

J'me répète, mais osef : Oh t'es meugnonne ~ ! Tu me laisses une review alors que tu es trèèèè[...]ès occupée ! Merci, petit canard, j'en prends compte !

Oui, y a les Mugi ! Ça met de l'ambiance ! Merci pour le compliment, je pense que l'on s'imagine un peu tous la même chose : défonçey les méchannnts garçons en allant dans OP, MAIS NAN ! Why ? Because on se ferait défoncer par les méchants en question, et qu'en plus on est trop gentil pour blesser des gens ! Oui ça s'améliore entre Law et May, mais attends de voir la fin de ce chapitre, héhé... ! Tu comprendras d'où vient le titre !;)

Aha tu veux savoir ? HEIN ? HEIN ? Bah... suffit que t'arrêtes de lire ma réponse à ton commentaire et tu sauras XD ! Nan, reste ! X3

Merci, j'te souhaite une bonne semaine prochaine, vu que celle-ci est finie ! x)

**Yukina21 :** Hellow ~

Mais grave ! May et la cuisine : BOUM ! Elle a trouvé un moyen pour faire du chantage à Law XD. Il a pas intérêt à l'embêter maintenant, sinon il va prendre cher mdr ! Merci, bravo à toi aussi pour m'avoir mis un commentaire.:p

à la prochaine ?

**Aoicia, ou la meuf qui fait des pavey gros comme la page parce qu'elle a envie de se faire remarquer par l'auteur et blablabla #SBAFF# :** I LOVE U RESTE ! Et merde, moi qui voulait ne plus te revoir, comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi ? Meuh non, ne pars pas ! Merci, prends soin de toi également, je veux pas une lectrice déprimée ! Non non je plaisantais haha, je n'ai pas peur ! Je trouve très intéressant de savoir la signification de ce genre de chose, je me suis toujours intéressée à la signification des choses telles que le langage corporel, les rêves et tout ce qui va avec! Je trouve ça passionnant.:)

Tu as posté combien de chapitre de ta fic' ? En tout cas bravo pour l'avoir posté ! Contente que l'on soit timide toutes les deux, bienvenue au club ! XD Merci, j'ai plus de dix, c'est un miracle ! J'espère que de ton côté ça va, n'hésite pas à me MP ! ^^

Oui je te le demande gentiment, alors t'as intérêt de me la faire lire mdr ! Ah oui May est Shachi... Sont kyute, c'est deux-là ! Je pense que je vais les utiliser pour que Law se rende compte qu'il aime notre petite lycéenne ! Meuh dit pas ça, tes idées sont toujours bonnes%D donc continue ! Tu vas devenir ma muse, héhé.

Mission commando... tu m'as tuée x'D

Aww c'est mon favori à moi aussi, avec ISWAK (LOVE UUUU) Ah oui Tsukasa qui pisse posey sur l'ascenseur et Tsukushi qui tombe, à la pauvre (ARIENAI TSUNO !) ! Et il me fait trop marrer avec ses erreurs de proverbes et tout, quel idiot XD ! Rui est un de mes chouchous, aussi.:3

Hm... je verrais pour le dessin ! Oh je sais, genre il en fait un mais comme elle il fait un dessin pourri, et pour se marrer ils l'accrochent tous les deux sur le frigo, puis y a Shachi et Penguin qui arrive, qui leur demande pourquoi ils rigolent et May qui dit : « C'est entre nous... ! » et Law qui se fou de leur gueule d'un petit sourire narquois... Ok ok, je m'arrête XD.

Ah bah oui, fallait pas faire tomber May, bien fait pour lui ! May est une véritable diablesse quand elle a besoin de se venger, faut pas trop la chercher héhé. MDR ta sœur elle a dû se demander pourquoi tu as gueulé ça XD Eh oui, « PUTAIN MAY » comme tu dis x')

Moi aussi je m'aime. O/

« RIP hat nordique » tu m'as encore tué ! Arrêtes, je vais perdre toutes mes vies ! D :

Remercie Yukina pour l'arme, car je pensais au début lui donner un sabre, et la miss m'a gentiment fait remarqué qu'une arme à distance serait pas mal, donc je n'ai pas le mérite sur ce coup-là:P

Chut, faut pas dire que la suite sera pas gai, j'avais fait à ce que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, va pas tout deviner à l'avance XD ! Ce chapitre est joyeux, mais le prochain, en effet, risque de changer l'ambiance :') Brise son âme ? Ah, quelle poésie ! On va peut-être pas aller jusque là, mais c'est pas loin... !:P

Oh t'es malade ? Ma pauvre, c'est grave ? D : te force pas à commenter si t'es fatiguée, et je te souhaite un bon rétablissement ! ^^ Une journée ?! Et bah, je monopolise ta vie, dit donc XD Ou alors tu écris aussi vite qu'un poisson atrophié qui mange un kébab ?

A bientôt petit canard, prends soin de toi.:)

**Minimiste :** Bonjouur ~ ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Et bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ^^ Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt ! ^^

**oO_O_Oo**

Arrivé à destination, il retourna dans sa chambre sans se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient bien faire et reprit la lecture de son livre. Il abandonna au bout de quelques minutes, las. Ce livre, il l'avait déjà lu maintes et maintes fois, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'en avait pas acheté de nouveau, il serait temps qu'il change. Sentant la faim le tenailler, il décida de faire un petit tour en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et, soudainement, il sentit plusieurs présences dans la pièce. Sans hésitation, il posa sa main sur son nodachi et l'autre appuya sur l'interrupteur, effaçant les ténèbres qui s'étaient installés. Une lueur de stupéfaction passa dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il vit son équipage et celui du Chapeau de Paille dans la pièce, le regardant.

- Surprise ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Law cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à assimilé la situation. Il ne put y réfléchir longtemps car Shachi et Penguin coururent vers lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras tout en criant « capitaine ~ ! », arrachant un léger rire aux autres personnes présentes. Il resta figé quelques secondes, avant de lâcher un grognement pour montrer clairement qu'il n'aimait pas cette marque d'affection, fusillant du regard ses deux subordonnés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Les deux jeunes hommes voulurent répondre mais ils furent coupés par Luffy qui s'écria comme s'il y avait de la viande devant lui :

- Génial, moi aussi j'aime les câlins !

Oh le boulet.

C'est ainsi que Law se retrouva avec trois hommes sur lui, l'étouffant presque. Déjà que les deux premiers étaient collants, si le Chapeau de Paille s'y mettait… ! En plus il se frottait contre lui, cet idiot ! Il le prenait pour de la nourriture ou quoi ? Dès fois, il se demandait _vraiment _ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, à celui-là. Il appuya sa main droite contre le front du plus jeune afin de l'écarter, n'appréciant guère qu'on le serre comme une peluche, mais il se ravisa finalement, l'homme élastique étant trop têtu pour lui lâcher la grappe. Il chercha May du regard, comme pour la supplier de les forcer à le laisser, mais tout ce qu'il reçut fut un sourire moqueur, ce qui accentua son agacement. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment de cette fameuse surprise. Cédant à l'énervement, il se dégagea de la prise des trois idiots et sa main se posa sur son nodachi, leur arrachant un frisson, alors qu'une lueur de sadisme s'allumait dans ses prunelles.

Luffy, Shachi et Penguin déglutirent et se cachèrent derrière les autres membres avec un air effrayé.

- On voulait juste vous montrez notre affection…, se plaignit Shachi, de fausses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Vous êtes méchant, capitaine…, ajouta Penguin, les yeux brillants.

- Viande…, pleura à son tour Luffy.

- La ferme, ordonna-t-il sèchement en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

May ria joyeusement, la gaieté submergeant son cœur. Les gens qui l'entouraient étaient tellement drôles et attachants, et elle espérait que tous les moments passés avec eux ne seraient jamais effacés de sa mémoire. Ses yeux azurés se posèrent sur le gâteau qui parfumait la pièce d'une agréable odeur, puis sur Nami qui le remarqua et hocha la tête. C'est donc le cœur battant que May s'approcha du brun qui menaçait toujours les trois autres. Ses prunelles grises se dirigèrent vers elle, il l'interrogea du regard.

- Bon anniversaire, Capitaine ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Law écarquilla faiblement les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ces mots. Ce furent ensuite les autres qui s'exclamèrent pour le lui souhaiter et il resta figé une bonne dizaine de secondes, l'information peinant à être comprise. Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire, à vrai dire il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, ça l'importait un peu d'avoir une année en plus. Alors c'était pour cette raison que l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était ici ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en serait bien passé, surtout avec la morphale qui leur servait de capitaine. Enfin, ils étaient tous là, ils n'allaient quand même pas les virer maintenant, surtout que ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à ses hommes.

- Il est tellement content qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, se moqua Penguin qui avait repris un air amusé.

Nouveau regard noir de la part de Law qui le fit frémir.

- Y a même pas de saké, grogna Zoro qui ne voyait pas comment passé une bonne soirée sans se saouler un peu. Quel manque de goût, cuistot du dimanche.

- J'y peux rien si t'as vidé le stock, tronche de gazon. Et boire ne changera pas ton horrible tête, je crois même que la chirurgie esthétique n'y pourrait rien, répliqua du tac au tac le blond, qui avait encore et toujours une cigarette à la bouche.

Une bataille commença, encore. Sans plus attendre, Nami les calma d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête, avant de crier sur Luffy qui s'approchait dangereusement du gâteau. A croire qu'il n'était venu que pour ça, ce goinfre. D'ailleurs, la rousse se demandait vraiment la raison de leur présence ici, après tout, il n'était pas très proche des Heart Pirates, voir même pas du tout. Elle n'appréciait guère Trafalgar, elle le trouvait manipulateur et particulièrement désagréable avec ses remarques sarcastiques, elle ne comprenait pas comment faisait May pour le supporter ! C'était à cause d'elle en plus qu'ils étaient ici, elle était venue les voir après la partie de Volley pour leur demander de faire une surprise au Chirurgien de la Mort. La plupart des membres avaient été réticents, mais comme à l'habitude, Luffy avait balayé les doutes d'un revers de main avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il prétendait que ce serait « amusant » et qu'ils allaient tous devenir de « très bons amis ! », de quoi la faire soupirer de dépit. Son capitaine était vraiment naïf quand il le voulait.

Elle cessa de réfléchir lorsqu'elle vit les autres s'asseoir autour de la table avec entrain (enfin à peux près, si on oubliait Trafalgar qui affichait un air blasé, et qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce bordel). Elle les rejoignit avec un manque d'enthousiasme non dissimulé mais céda finalement en voyant l'air heureux de Luffy.

L'agacement de Law se multiplia par deux en entendant les autres lui demander de souffler sur les bougies. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Il avait désormais vint-cinq ans, quand même ! Il n'était plus un gamin, et franchement, ça le ridiculiserait plus qu'autre chose, comment pouvait-il garder sa réputation de pirate cruel si on le voyait souffler sur des bougies comme une gosse de quatre ans ? Voila ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand il était en présence de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille : il perdait le contrôle de la situation, et il se passait toujours des choses imprévues, vraiment, quel équipage de tarés. Pour garder un minimum de dignité, il leur lança un regard noir puis reprit ensuite une tête de blasé. Il souffla finalement sur les bougies après les avoir menacés de les découper en rondelles si l'un d'eux faisait une remarque, puis Penguin se leva et alla chercher quelque chose, suivit rapidement de Shachi et Bepo.

Instinctivement, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec embarras en voyant ses trois hommes face à lui quelques secondes plus tard, tendant chacun un cadeau. Ça l'énervait de réagir ainsi, mais il restait tout de même heureux de recevoir des présents et de voir l'aura chaleureuse qui émanait d'eux. Il ouvrit tout d'abord le cadeau de Shachi sous le regard curieux des autres et esquissa un sourire en voyant derrière l'emballage un gros livre sur la médecine.

- Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir capitaine, expliqua joyeusement le brun à lunettes.

- Et le mien est encore mieux ! s'exclama Penguin en gratifiant l'autre d'un regard moqueur.

- Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu lui as offert un bracelet ou une autre connerie du genre ! répliqua Shachi qui avait haussé un sourcil.

- Parce que ton vieux bouquin est plus intéressant peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac en appuyant son front contre le sien, les yeux envoyant des éclairs.

- Parfaitement ! Et même que-

Un soupir se fit entendre.

- Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? les coupa Law qui était exaspéré de leur comportement.

- Pardon capitaine, s'excusèrent les deux fautifs.

- Désolé…, lâcha également Bepo qui était derrière eux, baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Il t'a rien reproché, arrêtes, fit remarquer Penguin.

- Mes excuses…, continua-t-il.

Ils lui crièrent d'arrêter de s'excuser, décidemment, c'était une véritable manie chez Bepo ! Luffy explosa de rire sur sa chaise et pointa du doigt l'ours blanc.

- Il est trop drôle… ! Je l'adore !

Après ce petit moment comique, Law attrapa du bout des doigts les ustensiles de médecines offerts par Penguin, et la lueur qui allumait ses yeux changea du tout au tout. Tous réprimèrent un frisson lorsque le doigt de Law glissa le long de la lame du scalpel tout neuf avec un regard de psychopathe. Qu'il aimait sentir la froideur de la lame sur la peau, le bruit qu'elle prodiguait lors de ses expériences et le sang qui la tâchait… Oui, Law était vraiment un médecin sadique, et Penguin lui demanda même de ranger le matériel en voyant Chopper qui devenait pâle, ce que le capitaine accepta en lâchant un grognement. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Bepo de lui donner son cadeau, Law approcha sa main de la tête de l'animal et lui offrit une douce caresse familière que l'ours apprécia grandement, baissant la tête en rougissant. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son second, et, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, des images ressurgirent en lui…

_Il faisait froid, et il pleuvait._

_Un jeune homme se baladait dans une des nombreuses îles de North Blue. Il avait des cheveux bruns rebelles, un étrange bonnet nordique, était vêtu d'un simple sweat shirt noir et d'un jean bleu clair. Il semblait jeune, les jeunes femmes qui se retournaient sur son passage lui donnaient maximum dix neuf ans. Les mains dans les poches, il observait nonchalamment les alentours et cherchait un endroit où il pourrait récolter des informations, lorsque son regard se posa sur une vieille boite en carton posée le long du trottoir. Impassible, il se contentait de passer devant lorsqu'il vit que la boite n'était pas vide, il y avait un ours à l'intérieur, un bébé. Ses yeux gris croisèrent, ceux, ronds et suppliants de l'animal, et, comme attiré par un aimant, il se posta devant lui et remarqua qu'il était égratigné. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant celui qui aurait pu l'abandonner, puis il reporta finalement son attention sur l'ours qui le dévorait des yeux. Alors, sans se poser de questions, sans chercher quel intérêt il avait à y gagner, il prit l'animal dans ses bras et posa son bonnet sur sa tête afin de l'empêcher de tomber malade. Puis, d'un pas plus rapide, il se dirigea vers le sous-marin qui était sien et alla dans la salle de bain pour sécher le petit ours, avant de lui donner à manger et de le regarder avec curiosité. L'animal renifla avec méfiance la nourriture, et comprenant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, commença à se rassasier avec enthousiasme. _

_Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. D'habitude, il n'appréciait guère les animaux, mais en voyant ce pauvre ours affamé, il n'avait pu rester impassible. Qui avait bien pu l'abandonner ? Pour quelle raison ? Ses interrogations furent interrompues par un petit ours affectueux qui demandait des câlins, ce auquel il ne tarda pas à répondre en passant sa main sur sa tête à plusieurs reprises. Il fut surpris de la douceur de sa fourrure, qui était d'ailleurs blanche comme la neige. L'animal semblait heureux, ce qui, inconsciemment, apaisa un peu son cœur blessé par les tourments du passé. Il reprit l'animal dans ses bras et entra dans sa chambre qui était comme le sous-marin : vide de présence humaine. Il était seul pour le moment, il n'avait aucun homme sous ses ordres, ce qui le dérangeait d'ailleurs. S'il voulait survivre en tant que pirate, il devait avoir un équipage, et il fallait dire aussi que la vie en solitaire ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il posa le bébé ours sur son lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. _

_- Il va falloir te trouver un nom…, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave. _

_Il fouilla dans un coin de sa tête un prénom qui pourrait lui convenir, mais rien ne vint. Son fruit du démon était le Ope Ope no Mi, peut-être pouvait-il trouver quelque chose d'original avec ça ? Hm… Ope… Opemi… Mipo… Mepo… Bepo… Bepo… ! C'était parfait ça, Bepo. Il aimait bien et ça lui allait parfaitement._

_- Tu t'appelleras désormais Bepo, dit-il avec satisfaction._

_Il fixa son nouveau compagnon durant quelques secondes, avant s'asseoir devant le bureau et de continuer la lecture de son livre, sauf que, peu de temps plus tard, une certaine boule de poil arriva soudainement et se cala contre son torse en recherche de chaleur humaine. Soupirant, il allait la poser à terre lorsqu'il remarqua que Bepo s'était déjà endormi. Cédant à son caprice, il lui donna quelques caresses et reprit sa lecture._

_C'était le début d'une relation basée sur la loyauté, la confiance, et la complicité. _

- … Pitaine ? entendit-il vaguement.

Law cligna des yeux et fixa son second, ce dernier le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'ours en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le Chirurgien hocha positivement la tête et attrapa le cadeau qui était soigneusement emballé. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la boite l'étonna.

- Une… écharpe ? lâcha-t-il, stupéfait.

Elle était à franges grise à carreau, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Il la mis autour de son cou et posa à nouveau son attention sur Bepo qui rougissait timidement.

- Tu n'as rien pour te couvrir en hiver, et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid…, bafouilla-t-il avec un air adorable qui fit fondre la totalité des personnes présentes. Ça te plaît… ? ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Oui Bepo, c'est parfait, répondit doucement le brun en lui donnant une nouvelle caresse.

- Je suis content alors…

Ah, décidemment, Bepo était _vraiment_ trop mignon. A tel point que May ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un gros câlin, tandis que Penguin et Shachi boudaient dans leur coin car le capitaine avait semblé préférer le cadeau de l'ours blanc à le leur, sans oublier le goinfre nommé Luffy, qui profitait de l'attention que les autres avaient sur Law pour piquer de la nourriture. Ce fut lorsque sa main élastique toucha le bout de son gâteau d'anniversaire que le chirurgien réagit.

- Chapeau de Paille, c'est _mon _gâteau, déclara celui-ci en plissant les yeux, possessif.

Le jeune homme élastique déglutit mais continua tout de même son petit manège sans le lâcher des yeux et une bataille visuel s'engagea, finissant rapidement sur la défaite de Law qui céda finalement fasse à l'envie inassouvissable du jeune pirate d'engouffrer de la nourriture.

- Et si on commençait à manger ? proposa Shachi en se frottant les mains avec impatience.

- A l'attaque ! cria Ussop avec enthousiasme.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde commença à se servir sans retenu. Penguin et Shachi sortirent des bouteilles d'alcool du frigo pour le plus grand bonheur de Zoro qui en prit une pour lui tout seul. Bepo en proposa à May mais elle refusa vivement, ne voulant pas toucher à ces choses-là. Elle n'avait jamais fumé, ni quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait. Malgré ses dix sept ans, expérimenter ces côtés-là de l'adolescence ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis, aussi discrètement qu'un ninja, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le pont pour prendre l'air, ressentant soudainement un grand besoin de se mettre à l'écart.

Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué sa sortie, personne, à part des yeux cendrés habiles et profonds.

La bourrasque de vent qui fit virevolter les cheveux de la lycéenne lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle s'était sentie étouffée en voyant tous ses amis rires et parler à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quand d'autres personnes à côté d'elle s'amusaient joyeusement lors d'une fête où à ce qui y ressemblait, elle ressentait l'irrésistible envie de fuir et de ne plus les voir. Comme si le bonheur qui les submergeait l'éblouissait et l'envahissait d'un profond désespoir, comme si elle était du côté des ténèbres, et eux de la lumière. On lui avait dit une fois que c'était parce qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter d'être heureuse, et elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. C'était peut-être comme au lycée, peut-être qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir droit à ces moments de gaieté, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi tous ces gens et que si elle restait dans son coin personne ne viendrait la chercher. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi différente des autres ? Etait-ce dû aux moqueries qu'elle avait subi au collège ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la mode, le maquillage, et préférait les mangas ? Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que personne n'avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence ?

Elle lâcha un soupir, toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête. Et puis, elle avait honte, aussi. Elle avait vu les yeux de Law l'interroger du regard après que Bepo lui ait donné son cadeau, et, elle avait baissé la tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. Elle n'avait pas osé demander de l'argent à Shachi ou les autres, de son point de vue, ça ne se faisait pas. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui acheter quelque chose, elle aurait pu créer, aussi, mais quoi ? Elle ne connaissait pas ses goûts. Elle avait pensé prendre une simple photo de l'équipage et la lui donner, mais ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas de portable, et de ce qu'elle savait, les appareils photos n'existaient pas dans le monde de One Piece, donc c'était raté d'avance.

Le bruit qui se fit entendre derrière elle la sortit de ses songes.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous fausser compagnie, miss, fit soudainement une voix grave où on pouvait entendre de l'amusement.

Les yeux azurés croisèrent les yeux gris, puis ce fut un sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage May.

- Dans ce genre de fête, je préfère être à l'écart, discrète, expliqua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur la mer calme et apaisante.

Law la rejoignit silencieusement, s'adossa contre le bord avec nonchalance et croisa les bras.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ose répliquer à son capitaine, c'est assez paradoxal, répliqua-t-il, mesquin.

Elle lâcha un petit rire qui résonna comme une mélodie dans l'air.

- Je suis une énigme à moi toute seule ! Ah, j'allais oublier... Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit le bonnet qu'elle avait troué. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, ses doigts touchèrent les siens et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui la fit rougir. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant le pourquoi de cette réaction. Il haussa finalement les épaules et posa le bonnet sur sa tête avant d'afficher un sourire de satisfaction. Il se sentait mieux, là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui-même, Trafalgar Law sans son bonnet nordique n'était pas Trafalgar Law. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les mains de la jeune fille qui semblait abimées et reporta son attention sur elle.

- J'aurais pu m'en racheter un, tu sais.

- Oui mais je me suis dit que tu y tenais peut-être un peu, expliqua-t-elle.

Touché malgré lui par le geste, il ne répondit pas et la remercia du regard, faisant à nouveau rougir la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux. La lumière de la lune éclairait son visage et mettait en valeurs ses yeux gris cernés, ce qui le rendait à cet instant incroyablement beau. Elle était comme subjuguée par l'aura qui émanait de lui. Malgré ses airs de sadique et son côté fourbe, Law avait beaucoup de charisme, elle devait bien l'avouer. De quoi faire fondre n'importe quelle femme. May n'était d'ailleurs pas dupe à ce sujet : elle savait qu'il utilisait ses atouts pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que le physique de Law qui commençait à la faire chavirer.

- Et mon cadeau ? l'interrogea-t-il avec sarcasme.

Un rictus prit place sur le visage de May, aïe.

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, désolée. En échange, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il.

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux, répondit-elle avec détermination.

Elle regretta vite ses paroles en voyant les lèvres du Chirurgien s'étirer en un sourire malsain. Soudain, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui de sa main gauche, avant de prendre son menton de son autre main afin de planter ses yeux dans les siens. May sentit une chaleur inconnue envahir son être et ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites. Que faisait-il ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait ainsi. Etait-il possible de décrire les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle ?

- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire…, chuchota-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

- Q-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux, embarrassée.

- Je te laisse le deviner…

Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille droite et il mordilla délicatement le lobe, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas, le faisant ricaner. Commençant à comprendre ses intentions, elle tenta de se dégager de sa prise, en vain. Il ria de sa voix grave, amusé.

- Le rouge te va plutôt bien, se moqua-t-il en voyant que la couleur de sa peau était comparable à celle une tomate.

- T-Tais-toi, idiot, et écarte-toi !

Elle se sentait oppressée.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie… ?

Il continua son petit manège en descendant vers son cou, qu'il recouvrit de baisers papillons, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Il se retenait de mordre cette chair pâle, douce et laiteuse, et sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, le désir s'insinua en lui comme un poison venimeux. Cette idiote n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait lui faire perdre la tête. L'innocence qui la caractérisait et qui l'attirait tel un aimant lui donnait l'envie de la corrompre, comme si elle réveillait en lui ses pulsions de sadique. C'était taquin, certes, mais il restait tout de même un homme. Si elle ne le repoussait pas, il ne répondrait peut-être plus de rien.

May, elle, n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon était si proche d'elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de proximité, et elle en paniquait presque, elle se sentait étouffée. Personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre de gestes envers elle. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché ça. L'amour, le désir. C'était des notions qui l'effrayait, elle le fuyait le plus possible, car même si les sentiments qu'elle avait se trouveraient un jour partagés, elle n'en restait pas moins angoissée. Peur que l'autre se lasse d'elle, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes et peur de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait savoir ses secrets les plus intimes, ses faits et gestes, son corps, tout. Elle n'aimait pas les contacts de ce genre avec le sexe opposé, car elle avait l'impression d'être une proie, d'être traquée, et tout ça lui était aussi inconnu, tout simplement.

Mais que ressentait Law ? Etait-ce juste de l'attirance physique ? Et encore, il était sûrement en train de se moquer d'elle, comme d'habitude. Mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Jouait-il avec le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts avec les hommes ? Etait-ce sincère ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, Law cessa ses baisers et leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant dans ceux de May de l'incertitude et de la peur. Elle semblait réellement troublée. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi y avait-il tant d'émotions dans son regard ? Et pourquoi celles-ci ? Il ne l'avait pas déshabillé non plus, et elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour la taquiner, non ?

Intrigué, il la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

- Je ne vais rien te faire, alors arrête de faire cette tête. On dirait que tu as vu un monstre, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie.

Elle sursauta, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers lui, et il fut une fois de plus étonné de voir les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Brusquement, elle se retourna et déclara d'une petite voix :

- Pardon… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

Elle lâcha un petit rire qui sonnait faux, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et se remit face à lui, un grand sourire collée au visage.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, ce serait bête qu'ils s'amusent sans nous !

Désarçonné face à son changement de comportement, Law ne sut quoi répondre. C'est lorsqu'elle n'était plus très loin de la porte qu'il réagit.

- May.

L'interpellée se retourna.

- Je sais ce que je veux comme cadeau.

Oh oui, il le savait. Car depuis le début, _ça _n'avait pas changé. Malgré leurs moments passés ensemble, malgré tous les contacts qu'ils avaient pu avoir, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler par son nom.

- Rêves, avec le coup que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, tu…, commença-t-elle à rétorquer, reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, la coupa-t-il, une expression sérieuse au visage.

Le cœur de May rata un battement sous la demande, son regard se posa sur le sol.

- C'est-à-dire que… Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Essaie au moins.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à être si sérieux tout à coup ? Rien que le fait d'essayer la rendait nerveuse. Elle l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille afin de mettre de la distance entre eux, et maintenant que cette distance s'était réduite, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait continuer ou non. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, comme en crescendo dans une musique endiablée. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et sa gorge se noua sous l'intensité de son regard. Elle dû prendre à nouveau une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance. Elle leva la tête vers lui avec détermination puis, les joues rouges, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer un faible murmure, presque inaudible, qu'il réussit tout de même à entendre :

- L… Law.

Les joues de May devinrent encore plus rouges et, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir la tête du Chirurgien, elle se dirigea vers la lourde porte. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas rapides derrière elle, et sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une main se logea sous son menton avec douceur et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Figée, elle fixa Law du regard, ce dernier ayant reprit un sourire carnassier.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Il rentra à l'intérieur du sous-marin sans plus de cérémonie, laissant une May déboussolée sur le pont. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour voir où en étaient les autres, et lâcha un soupir en voyant ses deux hommes et Bepo avachis contre la table, un verre d'alcool à peine rempli dans les mains et dormant profondément. Le Chapeau de Paille, lui, digérait encore les parts de gâteau qu'il venait d'engloutir, alors que la navigatrice lui criait dessus. Le cuisinier nettoyait, le sabreur buvait encore, le raton laveur écoutait celui au long-nez qui racontait ses aventures, celui aux cheveux bleus semblait avoir disparu et l'archéologue, assise sur un des canapés, lisait un livre. Law se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, mais esquissa tout de même un léger sourire. Après tout la journée n'avait pas été si mal, il se sentait plutôt bien, comme apaisé. Il fallait croire que la présence de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses soucis.

**oO_O_Oo**

Alors ? Vous êtes surpris par le baiser ? Posez vos tomates par terre ! J'avoue avoir hésité à le mettre, au début ça devait juste être un petit moment sympa ou elle lui donne le bonnet et tout, mais c'est parti en live, comme d'habitude XD ! Pour ceux qui pensent que Law aime May, je vous dit : STOP ! Il l'a juste embrassée, et vous savez que Law est très taquin et joueur, un baiser pour lui ce n'est pas forcément grand-chose, donc voila, calmez vos ardeurs. %D

Sinon j'ai adoré écrire le flash-back avec Bepo, bon désolée pour l'origine du prénom mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux héhé. Et franchement, le passage ou Law touche à son nouveau matériel d'opération m'a tuée, et sa tête de blasé aussi ! Ah pauvre chou, il a eu un câlin-forcé de ses hommes et Luffy y a rajouté son grain de sel, va falloir le réconforter, je crois qu'il est traumatisé. X)

Bon, sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, vos avis, ce que vous avez aimé ou non, je suis apte à toute critique ! ^^ Et je vous remercie beaucoup pour aimer ma fanfic, elle a atteint les 3400 vues, 28 followers et 19 favorites ! MERCI ! C'est la première fois qu'une de mes histoires à autant de « succès », donc vraiment, thank you ~ !

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
